Make Up Your Mind
by liljenrocks
Summary: Sequel to Keep Your Hands to Yourself...Imprints are supposed to be natural, a perfect fit. David and Trisha's imprint proved to be anything but that. Will tragedy and loss bring them closer or has time driven them permanently apart?
1. Prologue: Death is Only the Beginning

**AN: Pretty much all the vampires and a bit of the wolf-pack belong to SM.**

**I don't even own Trisha, Ethan, or David. They belong to yay4shanghai. She's just letting me borrow them for a little while because she rocks and doesn't mind sharing! However, David's construction crew is all mine!**

**Big shout out and thanks to my very amazingly awesome, totally rockin' friends, yay4shanghai (for being the most best beta, like, EVER) and KupKakes09, who gives me some kickass ideas and helps to keep me motivated! Don't forget to show them some love! **

**I'm very excited about this sequel and I hope it lives up to all your expectations. I promise to update within the week but don't have an exact date. And, if you haven't read **_**Keep Your Hands to Yourself**_**, you probably want to, otherwise this story might have no meaning to you. **

**Without further ado…**_**Make Up Your Mind**_

****************************************************************************

Prologue: Death is Only the Beginning

August, Two Years Later

DAVID'S POV

"Yo, Uley, you got a phone call!" I heard one of the guys yell to me from my truck.

I didn't have time to talk to anyone right now. We were a week behind schedule on an office complex outside of Forks and I needed to get it straightened out ASAP before we lost the job to another company.

"Who is it?!" I yelled back to him. There was a moment of silence and I was pretty sure he was asking who it was.

"She says to tell you, it's your Momma!" He hollered back. The crew apparently thought that was funny and they cackled and heckled me.

"D'you hear that, guys? It's Uley's Momma!" Keith said while the others kept laughing.

"What'd she forget to pack you Twinkie in your lunch?" Nate asked. I wanted to yell it him that when Momma packed my lunch, she usually put in a whole box of Twinkies, but I what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Real funny guys," I said, taking off my hard hat and walking to the phone. "Momma, what is it? I'm kinda busy right now."

I heard her sniffle on the other end. "David, I have some bad news, baby."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Billy Black died this morning," Momma said, adding tears into her words.

"Dammit! You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" I paused for a minute before continuing. "How?" I asked being short and to the point.

"He just drifted off in his sleep. Rachel and Paul went over this morning to take him some apples. They went in the house and called for him a few times but he didn't answer. Paul went into the bedroom and found him. He said he looked so peaceful, had a little bit of smile on his face," she was crying on the other end.

"Where are Rachel and Paul now?" I asked, concerned for the husband and wife that should have been my in-laws.

"They're here, Jake and Nessie are on their way, and Rebecca's family is flying in from San Diego. I'm trying to get some things around here situated for them all. They have to start planning the funeral," Momma was now in Alpha-wolf-wife mode. "I have a huge favor to ask, David. I know you're extremely busy at work right now, but I need you to come home, David. Your Dad's not doing so well," she sobbed then.

I knew this was going to be hard for Dad. Billy Black had been a mentor and friend to him for years. Not to mention, serving as a father-figure when his own Dad had left years ago. I took a deep breath and asked the question I had been holding back since the moment the name Billy Black and died were said. Dad's pain was Momma's pain. That's what happens when you have an imprint. They are your world, you exist for them. They feel something and you feel it too. This made me need to ask about _her._

"Is _she_ coming home?" I asked, with a little too much hope in my voice.

Momma sighed. "You know as well as I that no one knows where they are. Rachel and Paul called Jake and asked him to see if he could track them down. He said the Cullens have some connections in Mexico and South America that might help find them. But, sweetie, it's been two years. A lot can happen in two years."

She was right. For all I knew the love of my life could come back married. She could have kids by now, though, knowing Trisha, I would doubt she'd do either of those things without her family there.

"I know. I just think she should get to say good-bye to her Gramps, you know? I think he was probably her favorite guy on the planet," I said. Not a day had passed in two years, that I hadn't thought about her or where she was. And I knew, wherever that may be, losing Billy was going to crush her. He was her rock, the only person that she felt never judged her, and who loved her no matter who she was with or what she was doing. That was the kind of love I wanted to be able to give my kids and grandkids.

"I know, sweetheart. Just be prepared for any situation, okay?" Momma said.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes," I said, hanging up the phone. "Juarez, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Where you going, boss?" Juarez asked.

"Family emergency. Try to get that east wall facing up while I'm gone, okay?" I said, hopping in the truck.

"SÍ senor," he answered back.

I hated when he spoke Spanish. Not because I didn't understand or didn't like the language. I hated it because it made me think of _her_…


	2. Mexico

**AN: Pretty much all the vampires and a bit of the wolf-pack belong to SM.**

**I don't even own Trisha, Ethan, or David. They belong to yay4shanghai. She's just letting me borrow them for a little while because she rocks and doesn't mind sharing! However, all of the characters in Mexico are mine! Most are named either after Sisters and priests I know, or my students.**

**Big shout out and thanks to my very amazingly awesome, totally rockin' friends, yay4shanghai (for being the most best beta, like, EVER) and KupKakes09, who gives me some kickass ideas and helps to keep me motivated! Don't forget to check out their stories and show them some love! **

**I told some of you the chapter would be called "The Beaches Just Aren't the Same" but the truth is, I'm a very indecisive person! And, as a typical Gemini, I change my mind all the time. So I changed the name to "Mexico" after the Incubus song, not the James Taylor song, and please don't ask how I know who James Taylor is…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 1: "Mexico"

TRISHA'S POV

There are no instructions on how to run away from home. No guidebook on what you should pack, how much money you'll need, what places are most conducive to runaways. Those are things that you either have to figure out for yourself or be lucky enough to know someone who happens to know those things. When Ethan and I left La Push, we knew very little about any of those things, and quite literally every detail of our escape, was made on impulse.

There were only certain facts that we were fully confident about. First, we had quite a bit of money, loaned to Ethan by the rogue wolf, Solace, who took pity on us, knowing what it was like to remain a member of the pack after you had pretty well been sentenced to death. Second, the location of our new home was going to be difficult to decide on. We couldn't go to South America. Ethan's earlier adventures there made a no-go zone, knowing that would probably be the first place they'd look for us. During Ethan's first "vacation," he didn't pick his destination until the moment he got to the airport and looked at the list of available flights. We decided we would do the same this time, just in case Ethan happened to phase at some point on our way to Seattle. And, lastly, we knew it would be a very long time before we returned to La Push, if we ever could go back.

We were luckily when it came time to find our destination. We both agreed that it needed to be a Spanish speaking country, since we were both fluent enough, and could easily fit in. And after looking at the flights and seeing only one to a Spanish speaking country leaving in the next two hours, our decision was made and we were on our way to Veracruz, Mexico. Getting to Mexico, though, was only part of the journey.

We must have had a look of loss and confusion on our faces from the moment we stepped off the plane. It was early afternoon when we arrived and I was beyond exhausted. All I wanted was to crawl into bed.

"¿Dónde está el hotel más cercano?" Ethan asked one of the taxi drivers outside the airport. "Where is the nearest hotel?" I translated Ethan's words in my head.

"Justo al sur del aeropuerto. Puedo llevarte allí por un período de cinco dólares," the taxi driver replied.

"Just to the south of the airport. I can take you there for five dollars," I translated again. Ethan nodded, accepting his offer and handing him our bags to put in the trunk.

And then we were off. Ethan checked us in and I was never as happy as the moment my head hit the pillow in the hotel. Ethan kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around me, cuddling close, and though we'd been apart for so long, neither one of us had the strength for sex today. The moment we were wrapped up in each other, I felt my tears start. I had been able to hold it together to that point. Being with Ethan like this was wonderful, but it also allowed reality to set in. I suddenly missed the warmth of my Mom's hugs or even the booming sound of my Dad's voice. I missed Billy's laughter, and I missed my David. I knew that this was what had to be done though.

When I woke up at ten o'clock that night, Ethan wasn't next to me and for a brief moment, I freaked out, calling his name and starting to panic. He came from the bathroom and pulled me in his lap.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Ethan asked, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't form words, the only thing I could do was sob.

"P-please…please don't leave me alone like that," I cried into his chest.

"I was just in the bathroom," Ethan said with a hint of smile. He was quiet then, stroking my hair. I knew that silence from Ethan, it was the silence he got when he was deep in thought. "Sweetie, are you having second thoughts about all this?" Ethan asked me, stroking my hair.

I shook my head at him. "No, no, no. I just don't want you to leave me," I nuzzled closer into his neck.

He pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to, okay?" I nodded to him and stretched my arms around his neck, I needed to be as close as possible to him. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly and sweetly. The kiss progressed and Ethan and I made love. It was exactly what it needed to be. Ethan had grown accustomed to being away from La Push. I, on the other hand, had to be picked up less than two hours after being dropped off from summer camp in Idaho because, well, because it wasn't La Push. Other than my parents and Billy, I had such an extended family that in my mind I could never be apart from.

Ethan knew that, and that moment was more than just sex. It was him comforting and letting me know that it was all going to be fine. It was slow and gentle and filled with love and for the first time since I had heard Ethan was coming back to La Push, my body and my mind relaxed.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of fruit. Pineapples, oranges, bananas, grapes, strawberries, all mixed together. I rolled over to see him standing at the window, looking out at the beautiful city below. And, he was thinking, I could tell from only a glance of his backside that he was deep in thought. I loved that side of Ethan, his total concentration and envied his ability to push the outside world out and allow his thoughts to completely take over. I sighed, pulling the bedsheet up to cover my breasts.

He turned to me and chuckled. "Good morning to you, my beautiful ray of sunshine."

"Good morning," I whispered, clearing my throat.

"Breakfast?" he asked, pointing to the fruit on the table.

"Yes, please," I giggled.

Ethan placed a bit of fruit on a plate and brought it to me, handing me a bottle of water with it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him.

"Ray, do you seriously think I'm going to turn down food?" Ethan asked, laughing and making me laugh with him.

After our breakfast, Ethan suggested that we explore the city. He knew, even before I did, that this was to be our home. We needed to find a way to settle into it and the easiest way was to take a look at what the city had to offer. I showered and dressed and off we went.

Five minutes outside of the hotel and I had already learned a major lesson on life in Mexico. While I may be able to speak perfect textbook Spanish, my everyday, conversational Spanish was going to need a lot of work. Ethan was better at it than I was, and so I let him do most of our talking. I stayed quiet for the most part, taking in the scenery and listening to those around me. We walked around the town, stopping at the city's most famous coffeehouse, El Grand Café de la Parroquia. Ethan talked with the waiter, finding different areas for us to visit that day.

The very first place we visited outside of Veracruz that day, also happened to be the last. The small village faced the Gulf and while Ethan bantered with a merchant about the price of map, I found our future. I had never been a religious person. Ethan was… I had always admired his devotion to Buddhism, but I myself had never really sought out religion. I didn't right now, either.

I saw the tiny child sitting on the steps of the mission style church, tears in her eyes, clutching on to a worn stuffed animal. I looked at the sign next to door: Iglesia de Santa Rosa.

"I'll be right back," I said pulling myself away from Ethan.

I walked to the little girl, seeing her two long braids and beautiful chocolate eyes, veiled with tears. I smiled at her and she smiled back. _She could have been a Quileute_, I thought to myself. She was so much like the wolf-kids.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Trisha. ¿Y tu?" I asked, telling her my name and asking for hers in return.

"Alondra," she answered in a small voice. I was about to ask her what she doing all alone, when small lady dressed in a brown nun's outfit popped from behind the magnificent door of the church.

"¡Oh! ¡Alabado sea Dios! Hemos estado buscando por todas partes," the nun said to the girl. The child ran to the nun, wrapping her arms around the petite woman's waist. The nun had simultaneously thanked God, as well as chiding the girl, telling her they had been looking everywhere.

I started to move to walk away when the child stopped me. "Gracias," she said, thanking me.

It seemed so natural that I responded, "you're welcome" in English. The nun's eyes widened.

"You are American?" she asked me.

I nodded to her. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled sweetly. "My child, you look much like Alondra, very lost and far from home." He English was impeccable, no accent at all, and then I picked up on it. She was American, too.

I smiled to her and nodded again. "Yeah. We just got here yesterday and are still trying to find our way around." I pointed to Ethan, who was still arguing with the merchant.

"You should tell your brother to stop arguing with Esai, he never budges on his prices," the nun said.

I should've corrected her, told her Ethan wasn't my brother, but I didn't. I was too enthralled with her, with the little girl around her waist, with the beautiful structure in front of me.

"Go get your brother and come back here. You look like you could use some lunch," she smiled. "I'm Sister Regina, by the way."

"Trisha," I said extending my hand to her, as she shook it. She and Alondra headed through the doors, as I went to fetch Ethan.

"This man is out of his mind if he thinks I'm paying that for a map! Loco!" Ethan said to the man, making me smile as the toothless man grinned.

"I don't think we'll need it right this second, anyhow," I told him. "This nice nun over at that church asked us to lunch."

"Really?" he asked. "Why'd she do that?"

I explained the small story of Alondra on the steps and he took in every word. "I kinda think she thinks we're brother and sister, though," I said to him.

He chuckled, "Probably a good idea since most Sisters don't really go for pre-marital relations."

"What Sisters?" I asked.

He laughed again, "Most nuns prefer to be called Sisters."

"Oh…Since when did you become an expert on Catholicism?" I asked him, jokingly.

"Since I lived in South America, duh," he replied, also jokingly.

We walked to the doors, opening them not to find a church like I though, but a large courtyard, with about ten children sitting in a circle, listening as a Sister read them a story in English. Sister Regina appeared by Ethan's side. "Welcome to our humble abode," she said, smiling at him. "Lunch is this way."

I whispered very softly, sure only Ethan could hear me. "Should I be worried that she's just taking us in like this?"

He shook his head no and smiled.

"Actually, we aren't strangers to helping people," Sister Regina said, and I instantly felt embarrassed. I had no idea how in the hell, she had heard me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her.

"Don't be. I'm a Sister who taught high school for 15 years. I learned how to listen to low voices and mumbling," she said, giggling as we walked into the dining room. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

The dining room was small, filled with no more than 20 children, two priests, and three other Sisters, all but one of which was clearly American. I glanced at the children, all smiles, patiently waiting for lunch.

"Excuse me everyone! We have visitors," Sister Regina said, causing them all to look at us. "This is Trisha and her brother…"

"Ethan," he said, quite proudly and I saw the grin sweep over his face as he glanced at the kids in the room.

"This is Sister Hortence, Sister Magdalena, Sister Angelica, Father Steve, and Father Juan," she said. "And these are our kiddos."

The children giggled and said hello. As much as I should've been uncomfortable in this strange place, full of people I didn't know, feeding me food the names of which I'd never even heard before, I didn't. Ethan stayed close to me at the table, explaining to them that we were from Washington, looking for work and a place to stay, never once mentioning our true relationship. Sister Regina told us their story. They ran a church/school/orphanage/counseling center.

"Basically, whatever people need, we provide," she said. The children were in no way shy, either, most of them finding time to say hello and hug both Ethan and I during the meal. I was content here, and I honestly felt loved. Not just from Ethan but from these strangers we had only met hours ago. The conversation between Sister Regina and us (mostly Ethan) ran through most of the afternoon and ended with her showing us to a small cottage on the backside of the church complex.

"What's this?" I asked, as she unlocked the front door.

"Well, I can see in your eyes, Trisha, that there is something you seek, that your heart is searching, but more importantly I saw the way you interacted with Alondra. She is a special case, that one. Hasn't said more than fifteen words since she was left on our doorstep last year. But she likes you, and you have a way with her," Sister Regina smiled to me. "I asked your brother about you two maybe staying her for awhile, helping us out at the school. We could always use help."

"What would I do?" I asked her, completely overwhelmed with the sense that I was settling into a new life less than three days after I'd left the old one. I had assumed Ethan and I would travel around, do what we needed to avoid being caught by the pack. But I felt something here.

"You can teach English with us. Ethan said neither of you have graduated high school and I think we might be able to help you with that. You can help with counseling. Mainly just be another resource for the children," she said. I could tell Ethan was already sold on the idea, but was leaving the decision up to me. "I'll be right down the way a bit, leave you two to discuss this." And she slipped out the door to the courtyard, dispersing a group of giggling children.

"This is totally up to you, Trisha. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. But can I tell you something?" Ethan asked me.

"Of course," I responded.

"I can see it in your face. This place is what you need, isn't it?"

It shouldn't have been that easy. And, having seen too many movies, I felt like there should have been music playing, very dramatic. But it wasn't like that. This was my purpose now. I wanted to help those children, to channel all my energy not into worrying or crying about home, but into doing what I had done best at home (besides destroying people's lives and disappointed everyone), I would make a difference through these children.

Ethan knew before I did that this was our new home, where we belonged. I smiled at him and squealed a little. "I'll go tell Sister Regina."

And this was where we stayed for two years, spending out time counseling families and working with children. Our façade as brother and sister continued, and true to her word, Sister Regina helped us finish high school through a mail program in the states. We lived in the small cottage, with two bedrooms, though we only ever used one, except for last Dia de los Muertos when Ethan had a little too much Tequila and I kicked him out of the bedroom.

For the most part, we lived a normal life. We didn't get married, although he asked. I was worried that might cause some problems with our act as brother and sister. And I wasn't quite ready to leave this particular place, I knew we would have to but I wasn't keen on leaving just yet. I knew I had work left to do here, and Ethan always understood that. Not to mention other conflicts I was still dealing with in my head and in my heart.

In two years, not a day went by that I didn't love or think about David. Often, I would swear I saw him, or things as simple as looking at the stars reminded me of him. I couldn't, no, wouldn't, no, couldn't let him go. The feelings had gotten stronger recently. Not because I wasn't happy with what I had or that I didn't love Ethan, but I worried, worried how much longer we could pretend, how much longer we would be able to stay away.

Many things change in two years, including me. Not only was I older, but I wasn't the same little girl that ran from La Push. I was now a guilt-ridden 19-year old, with the experiences of someone that had lived forty years. Sister Regina often told me she saw me as an adult the day I walked in, but my persona now was different. To her, I had taken on the role of mother, not just to the kids, but even the adults we dealt with. My heart and my mind matured. I had an innate desire to make life better for anyone I met. Those were Sister Regina's words, not mine. In my mind, if her assessment were real, then I was doing it as a way to pay for my sins, so to speak, my penance, trying to find forgiveness.

As we approached the two year mark, I knew something was about to change, something major was going to happen. I had inherited this odd gift from my mother of sensing things, mostly bad things, before they occurred.

Ethan didn't help matters when not long after I started sensing change, he phased. He ran into the cottage, completely naked. I gave him a perplexed look.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I phased," he said, grunting.

"Shit," I sighed.

"I know! Two fucking years! I've held it in for two fucking years and now!" I could see his body start trembling.

"Calm down, E. Tell me what triggered it," I said, grabbing a pair of shorts for him.

"I don't even know. I swear, I could smell vamps around the beach. I could swear it. Like they were nearby," he was still trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Did you hear _them_?"

He knew exactly who I was talking about, as he turned to face me, hesitating. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean, yes and no? Ethan, just spit it out!" I was getting tired of the games.

"I heard Jake. Only Jake," he said softly.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Did you talk to him?!"

Ethan turned way. "I couldn't just ignore him," he said defensively.

I got up and started pacing, an action I learned from David, an action that made me think of him. How long would it be now before they found us?

"Did he ask where we were?"

"Yes," Ethan said sheepishly.

"Fuck, Ethan, did you tell him?"

Ethan shook his head. "I told him we were in Mexico. That's it."

_Okay, so Mexico is a big-ass country. Maybe they won't be able to find us_, I thought to myself.

"You were on the beach?" I asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, he did see the water."

_Even still, narrowing it down to coastal towns wouldn't help them much_, I thought.

"Wait. You said you talked to Jake?" I asked him, confused as to how he was communicating with someone outside of his pack. "Does that mean..."

"Jake's my Alpha. I switched packs before we left La Push. I hadn't had to think about before. I hadn't phased and I didn't see it as an issue."

Considering everything we'd gone through in the last two years, him changing packs wasn't really that big of an issue. I was still worried though. If he knew where we were, what would stop Jake from calling my Mom or Embry or Grandpa Billy for that matter?

"I'm so sorry, Ray," Ethan was upset. I was angry, too, but I couldn't stay mad. I wasn't like he could completely control it all the time. Things happen, right?

"It's okay, Ethan. I doubt anything will come of it. Besides no one in La Push saw, and that's what we have to worry about," I said, holding him and trying to calm his nerves.

"Do you think he'll tell?" Ethan asked, sounding small and scared like one of our students.

"I don't know. I doubt it," I shrugged. I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "How was Uncle Jake, anyway?"

Ethan smiled. "Good. He asked about you. Told me to tell you that even if you never go back to La Push, that we can always visit them in Italy."

I huffed. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

I calmed Ethan enough to get him to bed, spending a few moments by myself on our cottage porch. Little Alondra of two years ago, was now an eleven-year old with a heart of gold and seeing her walk over to me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Everything alright, Miss Trisha?" She asked me, her English holding a thick accent.

"Everything is fine. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" The children loved when I attempted to speak to them in formal English and she giggled at me.

"Father Juan sent me to ask if you would mind going with him tomorrow to the village. He said there is a family that had a seven-year old son die and he wants your help counseling."

"Please tell him I would be more than happy to help," I smiled and she flitted off to deliver my message.

I curled up a bit, looking at nothing in particular. It was worse, now. The feeling. I didn't know if it was because Ethan phased or because hearing that he had spoken to Uncle Jake made me miss my family so much more.

Something was going to happen and soon.

NEXT CHAPTER: "Visitors in Mourning"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Second AN: If you haven't already, check out yay4shanghai's forum on FanFiction called Wolf Pack Kicks Cullen Ass…**

**http://www{dot}fanfiction{dot}net/forum/Wolf_Pack_Kicks_Cullen_Ass/61748/**


	3. Visitors in Mourning

**AN: Pretty much all the vampires and a bit of the wolf-pack belong to SM.**

**I don't even own Trisha, Ethan, or David. They belong to yay4shanghai. She's just letting me borrow them for a little while because she rocks and doesn't mind sharing! **

**Big shout out and thanks to my very amazingly awesome, totally rockin' friends, yay4shanghai (for being the most best beta, like, EVER) and KupKakes09, who gives me some kickass ideas and helps to keep me motivated! Don't forget to check out their stories and show them some love! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 2: Visitors in Mourning

Trisha's POV

I felt the warmth even before I opened my eyes, could hear the gulls chirping outside. I slowly let my eyes open and gazed at the Mexican sun on the horizon, making it's debut for the day. It was a magnificent orange that reflected off the Gulf of Mexico. Even after two years, the beauty of this land never ceased to amaze me.

"Buenos dias, Senorita," a voice said beside me.

"Buenos dias, Senor," a said back, rolling over to look into Ethan's eyes. "Looks like it's going to hot again today."

He chuckled. "Well, it is August. What are your plans for today?"

I took a deep breath and ran over my schedule in my head. "Father Juan and I are going over to the village to speak to a family who just lost their youngest child. Poor thing, he was only 7."

"Why is it that you get to go do counseling stuff and I have to stay at the church and teach English all day?" Ethan asked, smiling at me.

"Guess I'm just lucky. If you can call talking to a grieving family lucky," I sighed.

As I sat there reflecting, bracing myself for the task of dealing with the pain the family would be experiencing, there was a soft knock on the door.

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Who could that be?"

"I have no idea. Father Juan's not supposed to be here for another hour," I answered back, giggling and kissing his cheek, until I saw Ethan start sniffing the air.

"Vampires," he said. "Two of them."

Until last night when Ethan phased, we had managed to evade any of the mystical creatures from home for two years, but Ethan never lost his connection to them, not to mention that his sense of smell was never wrong. My bad feelings from the night before, that had accumulated over months, were brought to a head with a second knock on the door. Now the anxiety and worry was replaced with a heavier feeling. I could tell whatever was at the door was part of what I had been sensing.

I could see anger and fear start to develop in Ethan's eyes.

"Ethan, who is it?" I whispered, as another knock resounded from the door.

"Who do you think?" He asked looking out the small window.

I knew it had to be someone we knew, but I still wasn't exactly sure who it was, most likely one of the Cullens. "What are they doing here?" I asked, but it was stupid and I didn't expect an answer.

"You need to answer it. I gotta get outta here," Ethan said, running out the side door. I saw him phase and saw another figure chase after him.

I looked out the window next to the door before opening it. I smiled right away and felt my heart skip.

"Dr. Cullen?" I said opening the door. His face was somber. He tried to return my smile but it didn't work. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Good morning, Miss Wise. It is still Miss Wise?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen asked, looking at me with his honey golden eyes.

"Yes, sir," I whispered. I wasn't scared of Dr. Cullen or any of the Cullen's for that matter. He was Aunt Nessie's "Papa" and had never been anything but kind to me. I was scared of the news he brought with him.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked, motioning inside the house. I should have invited him in but I thought that if I kept him outside, then whatever news he brought with him would stay outside too.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where my manners are. Please come in," I said, opening the door wider and letting him into our home.

He smiled at me and for some reason I felt the urge to hug him. He was taller than me and a vampire. But all I saw in him was compassion, pure unadulterated compassion. Regardless of what he was in the mystical sense, he was a good man. I threw my arms around his chest and hugged him. He was the first real piece of home other than Ethan that I had seen or felt in two years. He hugged me back, slightly chuckling.

"You have Jacob's friendliness," he said.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know," I said, letting loose my grip on him.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Why don't we have a seat?"

I nodded to him and led him to the small sofa in our den area. He looked around and smiled.

"Your home is lovely. It very much reflects this area of Mexico," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said. Normally I would offer some sort of refreshment but I was unsure what exactly you offer a vampire as a morning snack. I looked at Dr. Cullen again. "You must have some news. I wouldn't think you'd come all the way to Mexico just for a chat." I felt my body tense looking at him.

"Perhaps we should wait for Jasper to return with Ethan," Dr. Cullen said.

"No, please, sir, just tell me now. I can see it's not good news. Just please tell me," I begged, feeling tears in my eyes.

He sighed. "Well, it isn't good news, dear. I'm afraid your grandfather, Billy, has passed away."

I was numb. The room started to spin and I felt like a huge weight had been placed on my shoulders. I couldn't possibly have heard him correctly. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

He moved closer to me. "I'm very sorry, Trisha. Your parents found him yesterday morning."

I started to sob. "No, no, no! He can't be…you're wrong! He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye to me first! Why are you lying?!"

I felt myself calm a bit and turned to see Ethan and Jasper.

"He's not lying, darlin'. Jake's with your Mom and Dad in La Push right now making arrangements," Jasper said.

I sobbed, again, Ethan staring at me and Dr. Cullen hugging me. "No, I don't believe you! I can't, no, no." The ability to form sentences or even have coherent thoughts disappeared. He was gone. My rock, my strength, the only person that I ever really thought got me. He wasn't ever coming back and he died thinking that I had abandoned him, abandoned my family, my tribe.

"Well, that _is_ why we've come. Your mother asked that we take you back to La Push. She thought you would want to be there for now. To have a chance to say good-bye," Dr. Cullen said, his voice sounding so sincere and understanding.

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes, feeling my heart practically weigh itself down, "He was fine when I left, Dr. Cullen. He was fine. He'd been sick but he was better."

Dr. Cullen kept his arm around my shoulders as I cried into his chest. "I know, sweetheart."

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you find us? We've managed to stay under the radar, away from the wolves for two years, and when I phased I'm pretty sure Jake didn't know where we were," Ethan said.

Jasper answered him. "I have my sources. And some good friends here in Mexico. Those vampires you smelt last night were some old acquaintances of mine."

I looked at Ethan and saw the worry in his eyes.

"How are my parents?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"Your mother is quite devastated right now. Your grandfather had been ill for quite some time but I don't think anyone realized how truly sick he was. I do know that your family misses you very much and that Jake gave me specific instructions not to let you talk your way out of coming back," Dr. Cullen answered, placing his cold hand on my tear stained cheek.

"So, does this mean we're going home?" I asked, resigned to the fact that I was going no matter what, but hoping Ethan would come with me.

Ethan looked at Jasper. "Do you think it's safe for me to go home?"

Jasper, always the soldier in Ethan's mind, thought for a moment. "From what I've been told, there are wolves that will protect you. I think everyone is most concerned that you be there, than about what's happened in the past."

"I don't know…"Ethan was thinking and I could tell this was the last thing in the world he wanted to be thinking about. But I needed him to get through this. I needed him to help me deal with the death of one of my favorite people in the world, to deal with seeing everyone again…

"I can't do this without you, Ethan," I said, feeling a bit like I was ordering him to risk his life for me. Well, in a sense, I was.

He grabbed my hand. "We're going home." I heard Dr. Cullen and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "We have a few things we need to take care of before we leave. Like making sure the priests and Sisters know."

"Of course," Dr. Cullen said. "We would like to get out of here as soon as possible though, before the sun rises too much more." I still wasn't moving, wasn't sure if I could. "Jasper, why don't you see if you can help Trisha out a little."

I immediately felt at ease. "You well enough to get some stuff together?" Jasper asked and I nodded my head.

It felt a little like when we had run away. I still had no idea what to pack or how long we'd be gone. Part of me knew that if we went home, we'd never come back to our home here in Mexico, so I neatly packed not only clothes but other mementos of our time…a rosary made from rose petals that Sister Regina had given me not long after we arrived here; a map of the city that Ethan eventually bought from Esai, the merchant who had become our friend; and a picture of Alondra and I taken last Christmas. I didn't know if I would be able to let her go. She had been what brought me to Santa Rosa's to begin with, brought me to this place that became my home.

Jasper watched me closely as packed, almost like he was afraid I might try to escape. "I'm not going anywhere, Jasper," I said to him, through my tears.

"Good, because I don't think I could deal with anymore heartache from your family. And Jake would rip us apart if we showed up without you," Jasper said. "You family misses you. Jake's daughter, Elena, asks him about you all the time. She was very close to Billy, too, you know. She'll need you to help her get through this, perhaps, together."

I could only nod to him. I had spent so much of my time here in Mexico helping others deal with death that when I had to deal with it, everything I had learned went out the window.

"Oh, my child, I'm sorry. Ethan told me about your grandfather," Sister Regina came through the door, instantly wrapping her arms around me. "Your family needs you right now, dear. And you need them."

I nodded. Ethan came through the door. "Sister, I don't know when or if we'll be back."

"I understand," she was still hugging me, letting me continue my sobfest. "If you come back, there will always be a place for you here. If you don't, there will always be a place in our hearts and prayers that you will occupy."

"Sister, would it be okay if I wrote Alondra? I don't want her to think I've completely abandoned her," I asked her.

"Of course," she nodded and turned to Dr. Cullen. "And you, you must be a saint! Come all the way from Italy to take Trisha and Ethan home for their grandfather's funeral."

Dr. Cullen smiled at her. "I'm far from a saint, Sister." If she only knew the man she just called a saint was in reality a vampire, she would have reached for a crucifix or something to ward him off. Not knowing, she could see him for the gentle, kind man he was.

When we arrived at the airport, the sun was still teasing the horizon. The Cullens had chartered a private plane to take us to Washington. And the flight home was relatively quiet. Jasper and Ethan discussing what might happen if things hadn't cooled off as much as we had been lead to believe. I cried. That was my trip home, laying in a seat, rolled on my side, keeping my eyes closed and allowing every memory of Grandpa Billy I had run through my head.

I drifted off, only waking to feel familiar warm arms lifting me.

"I got her," Ethan said.

"No, you've held her for two years, give me at least two minutes to get to the car," the person holding me said while they pulled me closer to their chest. I inhaled their scent.

"Daddy," I whispered.

"Yeah, baby girl, I got ya," Dad said. I cried harder as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's alright. You're here now." I didn't open my eyes though, kept them tightly closed.

"How is she?" another familiar voice asked.

"As beautiful as ever, Jake," Dad said, and I pulled my head from his chest to look at for the voice.

"Uncle Jake?"

His smile lit up, offsetting the redness in his eyes. I had never really seen the grown wolves in my family cry, especially not Jake. He was the Alpha of his own pack, for goodness sakes. But I knew Billy's death would be harder on him than anyone else. When Grandma Sarah had died and Mom and Aunt Becca moved out, Jake and Billy kept each other going, kept each other alive.

"Your Dad was lying," he said. "I think you're more beautiful than you've ever been." He gave me a peck on the cheek and I hugged him awkwardly, not wanting to let go of my Dad. I notice Ethan standing as far away as possible, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Ethan quit being a pussy and get in the goddamn car. No one's gonna hurt you. We're all too busy mourning the death of someone that really matters," Dad said to Ethan.

"Daddy, please don't," I whispered to him.

"It's fine, Ray," Ethan said, closing the car door, and rounding his way to the passenger's seat of the black Mercedes.

I sat wedged between Uncle Jake and Dad, as Carlisle drove, Jasper followed us in a Jeep.

"I'm assuming everything is fine with us crossing onto the reservation?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"As long as you don't hunt, you can stay as long as you need. These **are** kinda special circumstances," Uncle Jake said, putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest. I had a million questions I wanted to ask, a million things I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words. I pulled away from Uncle Jake, to look him in the eyes. "He missed you, Trisha. Every time I talked to him he could barely say your name." He was whispering, his own emotions caught in his throat. I could see pain in Ethan's face, too. Pain and guilt. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him it was okay. But I knew that wouldn't make it better, wouldn't make it easier for him to face everyone when we arrived in La Push. We'd been back in this area a total of 20 minutes and he'd already been ostracized by my father not once but twice.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I really didn't want to go to my parents' house (I couldn't really call it home anymore) but I also didn't want to go the other meeting place of the pack, the Uleys' house.

"Billy's," Dad said. I wasn't sure that was much better. I didn't know if I could sit in the house that he died in, surrounded by all of his stuff, his memories.

I think Ethan must have sensed the change in my breathing. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered.

"He's right. It'll be fine. Your mom, Aunt Becca and Aunt Nessie are waiting for us. Elena is overjoyed to finally meet you. She slept in your room last night, said something about wanting to be close to you. I hope that's, okay?" Uncle Jake was attempting to get my mind off the inevitable drama that I was sure to encounter when we arrived home.

I let out a little giggle. "That's fine. I don't really think it's my room anymore, anyway."

"Of course it is. It's always your room, even when you're 50 and have kids of your own, it's your room," Dad's blunt wordage aimed at the wolf in the seat in front of him.

"Is there much left to do?" Dr. Cullen asked. "In the form of arrangements, I mean."

Uncle Jake yawned. "No, most of it's taken care of. You and Charlie and Sam are speaking. And, as far as I know, the guys were making sure the center's all set up."

It felt a little wrong to think about such a sacred thing, my grandfather's funeral, taking place in an old community center. I knew, sensibly, it was the only place large enough to hold everyone, including close to 40 wolves, former wolves, and future wolves. I closed my eyes tight, wondering if I kept them closed long enough, all this would disappear, and Ethan and I would be returning home on a happy note. I must have drifted off again, waking to the feeling of the gravel of Billy's driveway underneath the tires of the car.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. Billy's house looked the same from the outside, a bit more rundown, the garage even worse, practically falling down. I leaned forward in the seat, putting my hand on Ethan's shoulder, as he reached to pat it with his other hand. As the car pulled to a stop, Ethan and I took large deep breaths, me releasing my hold on his shoulder as Dad scooted out the door, helping me out. I ran my hands down the front of my dress.

"Trisha Sarah Wise, you get your ass up here and hug your mother," a voice said from the porch.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, walking towards her wide open arms and crashing into them, sobbing.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay," she whispered, softly humming. I missed this more than I should have, the feeling of being completely wrapped in my mother's arms. "Let's get you inside," she said, wiping my tears with her thumb. I turned back to look at Ethan.

"I'll be right there, Ray," he said, knowing I didn't want to let him out of my sight fearful that he might slip off or that some of the other wolves might try to hurt him.

I nodded to him, letting go of Mom. I followed her into the house, stopping as soon as I entered, looking around and inhaling in the scent. Grandpa Billy was all around, like he'd never left. My thoughts were interrupted by a pouncing bundle of black curls.

"Trisha! I've waited so long for you to come home and I'm so excited you're here and I'm so sad because Grandpa Billy died but I'm so happy you came home!" The little girl was practically jumping up and down in front of me, stopping to put her hand out. "I'm your cousin, Elena. And I'm so happy to meet you."

I shook her hand, then bent down to pull her to me. I hugged her close, amazed at how much she looked like Nessie and amazed at the friendly attitude she'd inherited from Jake. I knew that she had to be about three, but she looked nothing like any three-year old I'd ever seen. She could have been the same age as Alondra, ten or eleven, easily, and as I hugged her, she stroked my hair. Behind me I heard Uncle Jake and Ethan walk in, bags in hand.

"Hey, Trisha, are we…"Ethan stopped in mid-sentence. And Elena's hand stopped stroking my hair. I loosened my grip on her and stepped back. I looked at them, Elena's tiny stature staring straight into the eyes of Ethan. I had seen that look, I had been privy to that look not so long ago. It had happened, my fear, Ethan had imprinted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next Chapter: Black


	4. Black

**AN: Pretty much all the vampires and a bit of the wolf-pack belong to SM.**

**I don't even own Trisha, Ethan, or David. They belong to yay4shanghai. She's just letting me borrow them for a little while because she rocks and doesn't mind sharing! **

**I do own Tiffany, well part of her anyway. And what I don't own of her, belongs to KupKakes09!**

**Big shout out and thanks to my very amazingly awesome, totally rockin' friends, yay4shanghai for being a freakin' fantastic beta, and creating such amazing characters, as well as motivating me to try harder; and KupKakes09, who gives me some kickass ideas and helps to keep me motivated and boosts my ego! Don't forget to check out their stories and show them some love! **

**If for some reason you reviewed the last few chapters and didn't get a reply, I apologize. Please don't stop reviewing! I'm trying to catch up!**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! Bet you can't guess who its between?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter 3: Black

Ethan's POV

I had been dreading the thought of having to face La Push since the day we set off for Mexico. It hadn't been particular easy, leaving my home, well, what was once my home. Not seeing my family, missing out on the growth of my sisters, not being there to support my little brother, my best friend. Even now, after two years, I knew the wounds would not have healed. There would be no way in hell I would be welcomed back. Trisha, maybe, especially with the grief her family was feeling right now, anyway.

All my feelings, everything melted as I carried the luggage into Billy Black's house. Right in front of me, hugging Trisha and stroking her hair, was my purpose in life, my angel. The person I was sent to protect, to love, the only thing that mattered. Her deep green eyes stared back at mine and I instantly smiled. Trisha pulled away but I didn't see her. Not like I did, not like before. Now this girl, this child, was what kept me breathing and what kept my heart beating. And for a moment, for a very brief moment, I forgot what I had been so afraid of. I had imprinted…It was euphoric…

Until I saw Trisha's face, a look of total betrayal.

"Well, I see you've all met Elena," Jacob said, walking into a situation I'm sure he had been dreading since the day of his daughter's birth. "Oh, shit…" His eyes didn't stay on his daughter or me for long, but turned to his niece, who was now backing up trying to find an escape. She found her way to Jake's room, slamming the door behind her, shaking pictures on the wall.

As soon as Trisha was out of the room, my little angel moved in front of me, smiling warmly, my heart melting. "I'm Elena. You must be my imprint."

I nodded to her. "I'm Ethan." She nodded. I noticed the room now, full of people, Paul and Rachel, Nessie and Jake, Emily and Sam, Embry and Leticia, Carlisle and Jasper. All staring at me.

Suddenly my little princess's eyes were filled with worry and concern. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked down before looking back up at me. She put her arms up towards me and I lifted her. She hugged me.

"Elena, chipmunk, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She whispered. "I just met her and she's already going to hate me."

"Who?" I asked.

"My cousin, Trisha," Elena's sweet voice said.

Trisha. I could hear her now, in the bedroom, crying. I started to go to her, but Jake stopped me.

"We have some things we need to work out before you see her," he said.

I nodded, placing Elena back on the ground reluctantly as he pulled me to the front porch. "I'm sorry, Jake, I…"

Jake chuckled. "You think I'm mad? I'm not mad, far from it actually. Hell, I've seen the dedication you've had to Trisha over the years and you think I wouldn't want that for me daughter?"

"But, Trisha…"I started, as Jake interrupted again.

"I know how the imprint works, Ethan," he eyed me. "I know right now, you won't be more than her big brother or best friend, but that won't last forever. So, here's the deal, I want you to come back with us, to the Cullens' in Italy. Now, before I say this next part, you have to understand that my niece is one of about five women I adore, and it kills me to do anything that might hurt her. But there are options. If you decide to come back with us to Italy, Trisha is always welcomed to come with you. I don't know what the situation will be like here for you two. However, I think I should warn you that bringing her might just be stringing her along. Carlisle says Elena will be fully matured in less than 5 years. You'll have five more years with Trisha but I'm pretty sure she'll just end up back here in La Push."

Jake had mentioned the one thing I had been fearing about the imprint, losing Trisha. I hated the thought of losing her because I didn't want to think that we'd wasted the last two years, that what we had wasn't strong enough to outlast magic. Then another part of me was excited with the chances that lie in Italy, education, museums, and so much more than I could ever expect from a life on the run or a life stuck here in La Push, where I was clearly not welcomed. I had to talk this out with Trisha.

"I'll give Trisha the option. If she wants to go with us, she will. If not, well, we'll just see what Trisha says."

I found Trisha curled on what had been Jacob's bed long ago, crying into the pillow with no one else around.

"Trisha?" I asked, walking in the room. She sat up and looked at me with her large, beautiful doe eyes.

"What's the verdict?" she asked.

I wasn't confused by the question. I knew what she was asking, wanting to know if I had already given up on us.

"Trisha, I won't make any decision without you, you know that. What did I tell you our first day in Mexico? I'm here until you tell me to go," I said. "Your uncle invited us both to Italy to stay with them. We can leave as soon as the funeral's over. Or, we can always run again." I took her face in my hands. "I will fight for you, you know that. We can go some place different this time, see somewhere we haven't been. I don't know, maybe China or Australia. I'll let you pick, but I will fight for you, you have to know that."

I could see her thinking, examining my face for clues. "But, no matter how hard you fight, Elena will always be your imprint," she whispered.

"Right now, though, I don't think of her in a romantic way. I just want to protect her and be there for her," I said, watching her closely.

"But you will one day, Ethan. You will, you'll love her, more than you ever thought possible. And the time will come when you want to be with her romantically, and I don't want to be the burden you carry, stopping you from being happy," she brought my face eye level with her, stopping to take a deep breath, while tears rolled down her cheeks. "I won't do that to you or to Elena. We've hurt too many people already, Ethan. I've hurt too many people, and I can't do it anymore."

She sobbed for a minute, as I sat silently, listening to every breath she took. "I want you to be happy. You can't do that without Elena, now. And I don't want to tag along, waiting for the day to come when it's over between us. I d-don't want to w-w-watch you fall in l-l-love with her." There was a pregnant pause. "This is n-n-not easy for m-me, Ethan. But, I'm telling you its t-t-t-time. You should go to Italy with them. You deserve that. Think about all the p-p-possibilities."

I couldn't help the tears that were falling. "And what about you, Ray? You just gonna stay here, marry some idiot, have his babies, and spend the rest of your life serving him? That's not you, either, Trisha."

Trisha looked at me. "My place, whether I wanted to admit it or not, has always been here in La Push. I need my family right now, Ethan."

What was happening was hurtful, but I suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. "I'm not ever gonna see you again, am I?" I almost whispered. In our previous separations, most of the time, I had been able to follow her around, see here when she didn't notice me. I knew, if I was in Italy, and she was here, that wasn't going to happen. And leaving her wasn't just leaving my first love. It was more than that. I would never see my very best friend again. The person that I had shared almost everything with since we were little. The girl that I made s'mores with and watched Superman movies with. My first love, my first kiss, the first person to make me jealous of another boy. The one that I loved completely and knew all my secrets. The first and really only person that I made love with. Up until this point, I hadn't really 'seen' another girl but my Trisha. And I was going to lose her, this time, not just for a little bit, but for good.

"You'll see me tomorrow, at the funeral, but that'll be it," Trisha was trying very hard not to completely crumble in front of me, and my chest ached, knowing this was it.

My heart hurt, watching her basically cut me loose. "I'll always love you, Ray."

She took another deep breath and kissed me softly. "And I'll always love you, Ethan. Bu-t-t-t, it's time. Please go, make something of yourself, so I can say, 'Back in the day, I was loved by Ethan Wahalla.'" I nodded, feeling heavy and lightened at the same time. I was worried about Trisha, leaving her here. But I also knew that she'd have more support here than I ever would.

I gave her one hard kiss on the lips, putting years of love and admiration in it, trying to tell her in one kiss how much she had meant to me. She returned it, then pulled away to lay back down. I whispered, "I love you" as I walked out of the room.

I didn't see Trisha again until the funeral the next day. No one did, really. We could hear her crying and I knew it was hurting her, but it was time.

"When we get to Italy, will you tell me about Mexico?" Elena asked.

I smiled at her. "Definitely," I replied, as I took her tiny little hand in mine. She was it now, my reason for existing, little Elena Black.

DAVID'S POV

"David, bro, you out here?" Mark asked as I slid out from under Mom's station wagon, covered in oil. "What are you doing anyways?"

I wiped my hands on a towel. "Well, you know how I pace when I'm nervous? I fix things when I'm sad. Mom's oil needed to be changed, so I did it. Next, I'm hanging that light fixture that's been in a box for three years, waiting for Dad."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, well, you probably want to get to pacing now."

I stopped and looked at him. "What's that mean?"

"I have news, about your imprint," Mark said, a little bit of solemnity in his voice.

"She's coming home, isn't she?" I didn't want to have hope in that, or to want that so bad. I should hate her and part of me is really, really mad at her. But I've come to find you can't just turn off the emotions that come with imprinting.

"Oh, she's already here, bro," Mark scoffed.

"What'd you mean she's already here?"

"Just that. She's at Billy's as we speak."

I started to the house as Mark called after me.

"There's more, David!" He screamed, I turned around to look at him.

"Is that piece of shit with her?" I hadn't said his name in two years, and I wasn't starting today. I worried what the news might be. Did she show up married with a baby? With his kid? That's not how it was supposed to be. And I didn't know if I could control myself. I won't lie. Two years ago, I wanted to rip him apart, and I don't think anything or anyone could've stopped me once I got started. But a lot happens in two years, including working to control my anger. Now, I can't say I wouldn't kill him, I'd just think about it a little longer before I did it.

"Yeah, see, the news that I have, is actually about Ethan," Mark's vague answers were starting to annoy me.

"Just spit it out, Mark!" I yelled turning to face him.

"Ethan imprinted," Mark smirked.

Whoa! Did not see that coming! "When? While they were gone?" I asked, doing just as Mark had predicted and started pacing.

He chuckled. "This morning. As soon as they arrived. Trisha was hugging his imprint, and in Ethan walked."

"So then who is it? Who's the unlucky lady?" I asked, this time with a smirk of my own.

"You might want to sit down."

"Mark, cut the shit and just tell me."

"Elena Black."

"No fuckin' way?! Man, I bet Jake's about to fuck him up," I laughed.

"And you thought you had it bad with Paul," Mark chuckled. I started to laugh, too, but I couldn't.

I looked at Mark. "Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

He scrunched his eyes and rubbed his face. "Well, I saw her very briefly. She didn't see me, though. I was wolfed out and just happen to run by her window."

"And?" I was getting impatient.

"Well, I can tell you that Ethan and Trisha came to an agreement regarding what's going to happen now that he's imprinted," Mark's voice sounded uncertain, not something common for the wolf being groomed to be Alpha. "Ethan's leaving for Italy with the Cullens tomorrow night after the funeral."

"And what about Trisha?" I asked, anxious to hear about the girl who captured my heart more than two years ago and has held it ever since.

Mark stopped and looked at me. "I thought you had Tiffany now?"

"Ugh!" I said. "I do, but it's not the same. You know what? Nevermind. You can't understand, you haven't imprinted." I started walking off, but my brother the philosopher stopped me.

"Just because I haven't imprinted, doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to love someone, David. You know that," Mark said, shaking his head.

"Is that why you don't think it's weird that I still love, Trisha? After she left me like that?"

"I understand the concept of love and not being able to turn it off and on. That said, don't expect me to jump on the Trisha bandwagon anytime soon. I watched what she did to you, and I won't let her do it again."

"Yeah, but with Ethan gone, do you really think that's an issue? She is staying, isn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure she's staying," there was a pause in Mark's words and then he continued. "Let me tell you what I saw, David. Trisha isn't the same girl that left here two years ago, physically, and what I gathered from the Cullens, mentally, either. You aren't either, bro. If this is what you want, to pursue Trisha, I won't stand in your way, but I also won't go out of my way to make it happen," Mark sighed, as I sat down on the porch.

"You're just saying that because she hurt you too, Mark."

"Let's not talk about that right now," Mark said, quickly changing the subject. "Mom said they need our help setting up chairs at the community center. Wanna give me a ride?"

I laughed, looking at my little brother, who clearly wasn't that little anymore. "You're too good at this, Mark." I slapped on the back. "I love you, little bro." We both chuckled.

"I love you, too." Mark said with a grin. "Can I give you a piece of advice, though?" I nodded. "Don't just go back to her on your knees. She's to blame for the distance between the two of you. You can't just let her back in that easy."

I grinned at him. "So, you're sayin' I play hard to get?"

"Not exactly, David. This is actually as much for her, as it is for you. You can't just beg her to take you back. Remember how you felt when Trisha left? Like you'd been abandoned?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do…"

"Ethan gave her the option of going to Italy. She turned him down," Mark was trying to look at my face but I hid it. "For once in her life, Trisha seemed to think about someone else's well-being first. It's still hurting her though. Couple that with the fact that her grandfather just died, and no one really knows what to say, she's just…Remember how she was when Ethan left the first time, before you two started doing whatever it was you did."

"Yeah, it was bad," I said, trying not to remember Trisha curled into a ball, feeling every bit of life in her draining.

"This is about ten times worse than that. It has the potential to become a dangerous situation. I know you want to comfort her. I'm pissed at her, and I can't help but feel sorry for her. I need you to promise me, though, that you'll stay away from her…until she's ready."

I started to shake my head, but Mark held his hand up. "I'm not telling you to stay away forever. Just give her a few days. Let her settle back in."

"Mark, she's really gonna need a friend, maybe you could…"

"No, I can't. Your magical connection to her might make you able to forgive her, but I can't… not for a while," Mark sighed.

I watched my brother, my strong, compassionate, philosophical brother. "You're better than that, though, Mark. You'll forgive her someday."

Mark huffed and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…Maybe…"

We sat in silence for a bit. We were both thinking, my head was starting to ache. I spoke first. "I know this is probably gonna sound weird to you. But—I can't help but want to forgive her, Mark."

"But David, don't you ever doubt everytime she said 'I love you?' Or everytime you had sex, that she was wishing it was Ethan?" Mark had pulled out the big guns on me. Things I had secretly thought but pushed to the back of my head.

"Hmm…" I was thinking again. "I can't say that I didn't worry about those things. But, now, I guess I really don't know." I laughed and gave my brother a one armed hug. "Don't worry, though. I'll do what I can, but I won't play second fiddle. And I won't follow her around like a lost puppy waiting for her to accept me."

"You shouldn't have to. If, a big if, she comes back to you, you have to be it for her. No more whining about Ethan, no more running away when a problem comes, no blaming you for life's problems," Mark said with a smirk.

"She did that?"

He laughed. "Probably, at some point, I'm sure."

"Thanks Mark," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Anytime, bro, anytime."

The next day, at ten o'clock in the morning, I wandered into the community center. I was glad Tiffany was beside me. Yeah, I loved Trisha, but I felt strongly for Tiffany, too. I couldn't love her, no, that word belonged to one person.

I saw the place fill up quickly, the pack, people from the tribe, people from Forks, a few white visitors I didn't recognize. Then there were the Cullens and Billy's family. From the moment I walked in, I was looking for her. Looking over the heads of seven-foot tall men, anxious little old ladies, gossiping about Trisha's sudden reappearance, and then I saw her. She was alone, looking down to the ground, following Rachel and Rebecca. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, her hair up in a loose bun. I could see that she'd aged some, but she was as the same amazing creature I'd loved.

Ethan sat with the Cullens and Jake, Elena by his side. Behind him, on the opposite side of the aisle, Trisha sat holding Rachel's hand, comforting her, herself about to lose it. I didn't realize how upset the funeral would make me. I hadn't realized the awesomeness that was Billy Black until I heard Jake, Dad, Charlie Swan, and Dr. Fangtastic (Cullen) give such tear-jerking speeches at the funeral. Hell, even Paul freakin' Wise was crying, and that man never cried. For most of us younger wolves, Billy was the grandfather figure who helped us become what we were. But the people whose real grandfather he was…that was not an easy position to be in.

The funeral was long but no one seemed to notice. It was appropriate for Billy. Chief Swan sat a can of beer on the coffin and shared fishing stories, Dad talked about his guidance through difficult times, choking back tears, Dr. Cullen spoke of Billy's leadership and joy at seeing his family grow like they did. When Dr. Cullen was finished speaking, Jake got up to thank everyone for coming, and say a few words about his dad. I couldn't help but look towards Trisha. She was gone. My wolf hearing picked up on the sobs coming from outside the packed Community Center. I could hear her begging Billy to come back. She was apologizing to him through her tears, telling him she was sorry for leaving and that she needed him now more than ever. I instinctively pulled Tiffany closer to me, needing to feel her warmth. She smiled at me, and I was glad only the wolves could hear Trisha. Paul eventually got up and walked out to check on her. They didn't come back in.

After the funeral, after we had said our goodbyes and placed Billy next to his beloved Sarah, the pack gathered at the Wise house for a dinner, intended both to remember Billy and allow the pack to lean on each other and heal.

I saw her sitting in the corner, alone, looking out the window, a picture in her hand. I was trying to inconspicuously make my way to sad figure that sat in the corner. I didn't make it before Tiffany slipped her arm around my waist.

"She looks miserable," Tiffany whispered to me. "She always seemed happy in school."

Tiffany pulled away from me, walking up to Trisha, with a small smile. "I'm so sorry, Trisha," Tiff said. Trisha looked at her, with a sweet smile. "Thanks," she replied and watched Tiffany walk back to me. Trisha's eyes widened as Tiff stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I took a little satisfaction in the fact that I could almost see Trisha's jealousy.

Trisha got up from her seat by the window, practically running outside. Against Mark's advice, I followed her. Tiffany started my way but I put my hand up. "Give me a sec to talk to her, okay?" I said. She nodded, as I made my way out the door. I didn't see her, but I caught her scent almost instantly. It led me to her, sitting in the hot grass, behind the Wise house, tears in her eyes.

"Trisha?" I half-whispered.

She turned and looked at me with pain in her face. "No, I can't see you right now. I have to think about what I'm going to say to you. I can't… not yet."

I felt a little anger rise in my chest. "No offense, Trisha, but you've had two fucking years to figure out what to say to me. Two years gallivanting around Mexico, while I sat here wondering what I did to fuck up my imprint? "

Her eyes continued to well with tears, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry…I...was just…I wanted…"

I instantly felt bad, treating her like that at her grandfather's funeral. I started to apologize, when I was interrupted by Trisha who stood up, slipped out of her high-heels and ran. I stood watching her, trying to decide if I should go after her. I shouldn't have let her go, I should have run after her. But I didn't.

I needed to get out of here, I needed a release, something to put the look on Trisha's face out of my mind. I found Tiffany, standing with a few women I didn't recognize. "Wanna go back to my house? My parents won't be home for awhile," I asked Tiffany, grabbing her hand.

"Sure," Tiff said, as I carried her to the truck.

I scooped her out of the truck and ran up the stairs to the second floor. I kissed her hard and passionately, tossing her on the bed.

"I love you, David," she said, as I took my place between her legs.

I lied. "I love you too," and continued the kiss.

I remember the sense of release and calm that came with sex, and, now, dealing with everything going on, that's what I wanted, what I needed. I knew there would be no foreplay and no deep loving involved in this.

I kissed her hard, moving my hands to quickly undo the buttons from the back of her black dress, feeling her moan into my mouth at the sensation of my hot hands on her cold skin. I slid her dress off, not being as gentle as I should have been, then ripped at her underwear and then stripped myself. Tiff went back to kissing my lips, and as much as I knew she wanted this to be slow and loving, I needed it quick and hard.

She immediately pushed her hips to me, begging me to enter her, and I was more than happy to oblige. I rolled on my back and roughly pulled her on me, impaling her and groaning at the fiction. She rocked her hips back and forth, nibbling on my ear. "David," Tiffany moaned. She continued rocking. Slow at first, then speeding up her movements.

"Oh…God…David…OH!" She groaned.

I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes tightly, just trying to enjoy the feeling.

"David…David…David!" she kept moaning. She stopped moving for a second. "Why aren't you touching me?" She asked frustrated. I hadn't noticed that my hands were still flat on the bed.

"Oh, sorry," I said, grabbing her boob pretty roughly. She seemed to like it though and gasped. I pulled her breast to my mouth, sucking on her nipple and getting quite the reaction.

"Oh…David…David…DAVID!" I could feel that she was getting really close to her orgasm and that she really liked my name.

I pushed my finger between us, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing it faster than I'd ever imagined possible. I wiggled my hips a little, keeping my eyes closed but now licking my lips. I grunted and pushed my pelvis up, still rubbing.

"UGH! DAVID!! D-AVID!" She let go and her walls clenching around me set me off. I felt myself letting go, shortly thereafter, smiling at her as she leaned down and kissed me. She was smiling back.

"That was…Whoa," Tiff said, laughing.

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked her, feeling my thoughts drifting.

"Not at all," she said as she caught her breath.

I had done a good job of not thinking about _her_ until now. I made the mistake of glancing over at Mark's bed and I was flooded with the memories of the last time I'd had sex in this room. My body tensed and I felt guilt and frustration. Why did I feel like I had cheated on Trisha? For fucks sake, she'd been off running around Mexico for the last two years, probably fucking Ethan like no one's business and never giving me a second thought. So why did I care? Oh, that's right, because I still loved _her_. Too much for my own good. Seeing her today at the funeral, all I wanted to do was scoop her up in my arms, hold her, and make it better.

But for now, I had Tiffany. She snuggled into me and I kept holding her. But as I drifted off to sleep, only one name and one face was present in my mind…_Trisha…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***NEXT CHAPTER: A Firm Foundation


	5. A Firm Foundation

**AN: Pretty much all the vampires and a bit of the wolf-pack belong to SM.**

**I don't even own Trisha, Ethan, or David. They belong to yay4shanghai. She's just letting me borrow them for a little while because she rocks and doesn't mind sharing! **

**I do own Tiffany, well part of her anyway. And what I don't own of her, belongs to KupKakes09!**

**Big shout out and thanks to my very amazingly awesome, totally rockin' friends, yay4shanghai for being a freakin' fantastic beta, and creating such amazing characters, as well as motivating me to try harder; and KupKakes09, who gives me some kickass ideas and helps to keep me motivated and boosts my ego! I also have to give a big thanks to augustblack for suggesting I throw Mallory back into the mix. Don't forget to check out their stories and show them some love! **

**So the music I listened to whilst writing this chapter was extremely sad and depressing. The song I highly recommend listening to is "Farewell" by Rosie Thomas "I miss the way you danced with me…So farewell my love, cause I was wrong I guess…I miss the way you sing with me…I never asked you for a sailboat in the yard or that fancy dress to wear or a ceiling made of stars and all I got was just this broken heart from you…I'm done."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**Chapter 4: A Firm Foundation

Trisha's POV

One week. That was the amount of time I allowed myself to lay in bed and mourn. Mourn the death of Grandpa Billy, as well as mourn the death of Ethan and mine's love. I stayed at Billy's house, occasionally having visitors. In some ways, it was comforting to be in Billy's house, feeling him all around me, seeing him in everything. But then part of me was a little creeped out that I was in the house that he died in. It was, however, a nice vacation from dealing with the constant hovering I'd been subjected to during my brief day stay at home. If it wasn't Mom or Dad, it was Aunt Becca. Here, I could curl in bed and not have to see anyone until morning.

Waking up on the seventh day of my self-imposed mourning period, I tried to convince myself that the last week and a half had been a dream, well, more like a nightmare actually. I kept my eyes closed wishing myself back to Mexico, wrapped in Ethan's arms, my grandfather still alive, not being yelled at by David, I really could make a list. It didn't matter, though. It wasn't a dream. It was all real, and now, I lay in Uncle Jake's bed in the dress I'd worn to the funeral, at the house that was no longer Grandpa Billy's, while David was probably off with that girl. And I could tell, though the day had just started, it was going to be bad.

"Trisha? Can I come in, Trisha-bug?" I couldn't understand why Mom was asking. For the most part, she was already in the room.

"Sure, Mom," I said, rolling over to look at her.

She cradled my face in her hands, tears starting to form in her eyes. "When did you get so grown up, Trisha?"

I thought about what David had said yesterday, and I felt the need to regurgitate the words. "Probably when I spend two years, umh, how did David put it 'gallivanting around Mexico.'"

"Trisha, you have to understand how much he was hurting," Mom said.

"Yeah, and I wasn't," I rebutted, feeling myself start to tear up. "It's fine though, just add him to the list of people that hate me."

"No one hates you, Trisha," Mom sighed.

"Oh, really, then explain the looks I kept getting at the funeral yesterday? Huh? Not a single person could look me in the eye," I felt the tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"Everyone is having a rough time right now, sweetheart. Things were not easy when you left. I was a wreck, your father was a wreck. Your grandfather…he was never the same. Every single person in the pack, was impacted somehow," Mom said.

The guilt I felt now, was so much different than the guilt I felt before. Before I left, I felt guilt, by my selfish motives always outweighed that feeling. Now, I had ruined so much, I had so much to repair, and my guilt lie in knowing that I might never completely gain some people's trust back. Like David, for example.

"Mom, how do I make this better? How do I tell David that I spent two years in Mexico with Ethan, never putting him out of my mind? How do I tell him that I still love him, that I never stopped? How do I tell Kim that I'm sorry I was the one that put Ethan in danger? How do I do that? How do I live, knowing that Grandpa Billy…that I never got to tell him how much I loved him?" I finally let the tears fall, as Mom hugged me.

"You do just that, sweet pea. You live. You make everyday about making up for the mistakes you made. People learn from their errors, Trisha, and I can say, just by looking into your eyes, you've already started learning," Mom said, cradling my face again.

"I suppose the upside is that things can really only get better, right?" I said and Mom chuckled.

"You have a point there," Mom said, kissing my cheeks. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She stared into my eyes. "When you were gone, Trisha, I felt like nothing would ever be okay until I saw you again. Like a part of me was missing. I asked myself everyday, what I could've done or said to make you stay…"

It was my turn to stop her. "Nothing. You, Mom, could have done nothing different to change my mind and make me stay. I made that choice, and you know how stubborn I am."

She smiled at me. "I brought you some clothes. We have some family stuff to take care of while Aunt Becca and Uncle Jake are still here."

"Did the others leave?" I asked, mainly inquiring about Ethan, remembering that I wouldn't ever see him again.

"They left right after the funeral. He tried to find you to say one last good-bye, but you had already left," Mom said, stroking my hair.

"No, we said our good-byes. Did he seem happy?" I asked.

Mom smiled. "Yeah. Elena did too."

"Then, I guess, it was worth it, right?" I asked her.

She nodded. "And things will work out for you, too, Trisha. The imprint is a very hard thing to change, even if you were gallivanting around Mexico for two years," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, and it made me smile.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her again, longer this time, not being able to control the tears.

"You go get ready, sweetheart," Mom said as I made my way to the shower.

I showered quickly, braiding my hair in a sharp French braid, slipping on the Capri pants and peasant shirt Mom had brought me. They were her clothes, me not being able to think about wearing the few clothes I had brought back with me from Mexico, and I had filled out in the time that I left La Push. All my clothes from before didn't quite fit anymore. My breasts were larger, my hips a little wider, but my face showed the most age. I slipped on my sandals, slowly making my way down the stairs.

"Morning, honey," Dad said, tossing me an apple. I hadn't eaten an apple in two years, since the day we'd left La Push. Mainly because they're not easy to find in Mexico, and even if I could, one look at an apple, and my Dad would dominate my thoughts for the week. Now, there sat a huge bowl, filled to the brim with apples.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, taking a bite.

"Don't thank me. David brought them. He was trying to leave them on the porch when we pulled up," Dad said, taking a mug out of the cabinet and filling it with coffee for me.

"Hmm," I shrugged, taking another bite, then sipping the coffee. "Did he say anything?"

"He asked how you were. If there was anything he needed to do," Dad smirked.

"Was _she_ with him?" I asked, wondering if David would possibly bring his girlfriend to my dead grandfather's house to leave me a gift. It was funny the amount of jealousy I felt towards Tiffany. I shouldn't have, I mean, I did spend two years living with, having sex with, loving Ethan. I could feel karma kicking in. This was how it must have felt for David, to see me want Ethan so badly.

"Nope. Just David. I think he was on his way to work, actually," Dad said, looking through Mom's purse for something.

"Where's he working?" I asked.

"Works as a contractor in Forks. Seems to make good money," Dad said with a smile on his face as he pulled out a set of keys. "These are yours. For your Mustang. It's in the garage here, actually. No one's really driven it. I don't think any of us could stomach it, without thinking of you."

"Thanks," I said, reaching for the keys, but Dad pulled his hand back.

"They come with conditions, Trisha-bug," Dad said, crossing his arms and acting suddenly serious. "You have to promise me, that you will never, ever, ever run off on me again."

I smiled and started to laugh, the serious look on his face, his fatherly tone, all things I'd missed of Paul Wise during my time away. But also, that sparkle in his eye, the sparkle that only happened when he looked at my Mom or me.

"Dad…" I started but he cut me off.

"No, no weaseling your way out of this. You cannot, I repeat, cannot leave me like that again. Do you know how much I missed you? Did you know I cried? Huh? And I never cry!"

"You cried at the funeral," I said.

"That's different. Do you know what Billy Black meant to us? To the pack?" Dad was defensive, and I suddenly felt like a child being scolded.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to upset you," I tried to get him back on track with whatever it was he was insisting I agree to.

He shook his head. "Right, okay. So, you have to promise you won't leave me like that again. No boy should ever make you disregard your family and their feelings."

"Yes, sir," I said, softly, putting my eyes to the ground.

"Look at me, Trisha," he said, as my eyes slowly raked up his large stature. "You, me, and your Mom. That's my family. The three of us. Two years without you was too much, and I can't not have my family, Trisha. Please don't do that again." I could hear him choking up in his voice. "I don't want to spend anymore time wondering if my little girl is okay, or if she got married and didn't tell us, or if she's dead. I can't, Trisha."

"I know that me saying I'm sorry doesn't make up for it. But I am, Dad, I'm really sorry. I missed you, too, and I know I have a lot to make up for, but I plan on trying," I couldn't help but feel my heart settle a bit.

"Good," he said putting the keys in my hand. "But you can ride with us to Cullens'."

I smiled at him, as he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side and kissing my forehead. "Still my little girl," he whispered.

"Always," I said, giving him a small smile as we walked out to the car.

Watching the scenery on the drive to Forks reminded me how much this was home, how there was no color like La Push green, and seeing the forest move and know it was the wolves, protecting us. This was part of me, part of me that I couldn't ever rid myself of, I knew that now.

"Morning, guys!" Uncle Jake said, opening the door to the Cullen Mansion.

"Yo," Dad said, trying to act cool around the uber-awesome Jacob Black.

"Good morning, Jakey," Mom said kissing his cheek as we walked in. I didn't say anything, kept my eyes on the ground.

"Morning, Trisha," he said.

"Good Morning, Uncle Jacob," I whispered.

We made our way to the den area, joining Nessie, Aunt Becca, and Charlie Swan, all sitting around with a list and several envelopes. Mom and Dad sat next to eat other, while I plopped on the floor, leaning against Dad's knees.

"So, umh, Dad had a makeshift will, I guess. It's more like a bunch of papers and a list. Apparently he had them hidden in his tackle box and told Charlie to make sure they were taken care of. Basically, there's not a lot. All Mom's jewelry is to be split between Trisha and Elena, as well as Becca if she wants anything. Fishing stuff goes to Charlie," Jake was clearly in Alpha mode, reading off the instruction. "He left us all letters. But the final thing is the house."

I felt uneasy thinking about Grandpa Billy's house. I had been staying there, and I assumed the logical course would be to sell it. I couldn't think about strangers living in Grandpa Billy's house though. I couldn't think about it belonging to anyone other than family.

"Dad pretty much left the house to Trisha. He explains why in our letters. This envelope," he said raising up a large manila envelope, "has the deed to the house, as well as a check to get the deed transferred to your name." He handed me the envelope. "There's a little money, but not much. The Cullens had been managing some stocks for him. Anything that there is supposed to be divided among us kids."

I kept to myself most of the rest of the day. Until dinner, when Mom and Dad had everyone over. I stayed in the kitchen, helping Mom. Uncle Jake stood in the doorway a minute, "Trisha, will come out on the porch with me for a sec?"

I wiped off my hands, following him, as he stopped to grab a bottle and two glasses. "Have a seat, little chick," he said, as I flopped down and he poured a brown liquid into the glasses. "Johnnie Walker. He's a good guy." Looking at the grin on his face, made my eyes tear. I loved my uncle, so much, and now I had no idea what was going to happen. I knew I wouldn't see Ethan again, but I didn't not want to see Uncle Jake or Aunt Nessie.

"Uncle Jake, I'm sorry," I sighed, letting a few more tears fall.

"For what, sweet pea? You didn't do anything," he said, handing me one of the drinks, sitting next to me with his own drink in his hand.

"But, the house," I whispered.

"You haven't read your letter yet, have you?" he asked, taking a sip. I shook my head. "You should. He explained to all of us why he left it to you. Not that we really need an explanation. You're kinda the logical choice, since I live in Europe and Becca in California."

"So what did you letter say?" I asked.

He shook his head, with a grin. "I can't tell you. But I can tell you he had a reason for leaving it to you."

Watching him talk, going on to tell stories about Italy, about things they had done and seen, he was happy, and for the moment, I was happy to live vicariously through his words, knowing that everything he was describing was everything Ethan deserved and could never have here, never have with me. And if I had had to release him, to let him go, I was glad it was Jake, to Elena.

"What are you two doing?" Aunt Nessie asked, picking up the empty Johnnie Walker bottle and raising her eyebrow at Uncle Jake.

"Just enjoying a little drink with my niece," he said to her, as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And you, young lady, aren't even old enough to drink," Ness said, making me smile. "I guess, I'll over look it." She came over to pull me into a hug. She whispered in my ear. "I wish I could make this better, sweetheart. Please don't hate her for this. She really does love you."

I nodded to her, feeling guilty again, thinking that my three-year old cousin, but the wounds were still fresh, and I couldn't give her absolution yet. I couldn't give it to myself either.

I finished my third glass of Johnnie Walker, feeling my head spin a bit. It was a good buzz, not an all out drunk, just a nice feeling. Throughout dinner, I listened as my family shared stories of Grandpa Billy, of life, not death. Not of mourning, not of the fact that he was gone, instead there were stories of love and family and hope. And as crazy and cheesy as it sounded, Uncle Jake said he could feel him there with us, wondering why in the hell we were all just sitting around and why no one thought to make dessert. Aunt Becca was leaving the next morning, while Jake and Nessie would be here another few days.

I hugged Aunt Becca and said my goodbyes to everyone before Dad drove me to Billy's, well, I guess, technically my house. Mom sent a bag of clothes for me, telling me we'd go shopping tomorrow. I decided, at some point, since I was staying in La Push, I needed to write Sister Regina and let her know we weren't returning. That should be interesting to explain. As I walked into the house, I took a long look around, trying to soak in that it was mine. I decided before reading the letter and instructions Grandpa Billy had left, I'd get comfortable. I took a long bath, slipped into a nightgown I'd borrowed from Mom, and sat on the couch. I opened the envelope, pulling out a check, the deed to the house, and several other smaller envelopes, all with Grandpa Billy's familiar messy script.

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table, opening the first envelope, a pink one. I opened it, pulling out a birthday card, complete with a hundred dollar bill. "Happy 17th Birthday, Trisha (isn't she 18)! Wish we could be with you. I love you and miss you more than you can imagine. Love, Grandpa Billy." The second envelope was red, same messy script on the outside, only this time it was a Christmas card, still with a hundred dollar bill enclosed. "Merry Christmas to my Granddaughter. I miss you more than you can imagine. Please come home soon. Love, Grandpa Billy." There was another for last Christmas and my 18th birthday. All with the money and all telling me how much he missed me. My cheeks were covered in tears and I felt a heavy weight on my heart. He had never lost hope that I would come home. And I did, but it was too late.

The last envelope was the letter.

_My dearest Trisha Sarah—_

_If you are reading this, then I'm smiling, smiling because it means you have come home. You are where you should be. I'm not going to lie that I'm also sad because I know I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you. So, I guess, that's kinda why I'm writing all these letters. For you, I'm saying more than just goodbye. I know when you come back, you'll be all grown up but I know you'll still be that little girl that stole all our hearts. I missed you more than I could possibly put into words but I always thought that one day you'd be here, home. That's one of the reason I left this house to you. I want you to have a place to call your home. I want you to remodel the hell out of this old place. This is yours now and I want you to build your life here, raise your family here, I want this house to be for you what it's been for the Black family. But most of all, baby girl, I want you to have a lifetime of happiness with someone that is your moon and your sun. Don't ever forget how much I love you._

_Love, Grandpa Billy_

I couldn't help but be grateful that I had already been drinking. Had I not been, I would've been after reading this letter. I clutched it to my heart, crying myself to sleep on the couch.

I woke to the sound of thunder, glancing at the clock on the mantel to see it was just after nine. My head hurt, more than a little, and as I stood, I felt myself get dizzy.

"Whoa!" And then I plopped down on the couch again.

"Morning, Trisha!" Aunt Nessie said from the kitchen.

"Morning, Ness," I said slightly less jubilant, walking in the kitchen to see a nice hot cup of coffee waiting for me.

"Do you like it black?" She giggled.

"Yes, please," I answered taking a big gulp, then closing my eyes as I stood at the counter.

"So, what are your plans now? What's in store for the life of Trisha Wise?" She asked. She was actually the first person to ask me that. Honestly, I hadn't given much thought to anything past that I wasn't going to allow myself to wallow any longer. I gave myself a week, dammit, and I was sticking to it. Sure, my heart was still aching, but I had to do this. I had to move on.

"I really have no clue. Grandpa Billy told me remodel the house to make it my own, but I wouldn't have a clue what to do or where to start," I sighed. Ness stood for a minute, looking at me with curiosity. I started to wonder if my hair really looked that bad. "What?"

"When you read your letter from Billy, did you read between the lines?" She asked with an impish smile.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Hmm…he told you to remodel the house and there's only one person I know around here to help you do that."

"My Dad?"

She laughed. "I wouldn't trust your Dad with a screwdriver, nonetheless power tools."

"You have a point there. Umh…Aunt Nessie, no one else is probably gonna want to talk to me, so I highly doubt I'll find help here," I sighed, feeling tears well up.

"You have to give them time. We all make mistakes," she said sipping her coffee, patting my hand. "You know who you should ask for help? David. He's a contractor, you know, he'd probably know what needed to be done."

"I don't think that's gonna happen. The last time I saw him, he yelled at me," I said, looking at the countertop.

"He was upset, Trisha. Do you know how hard it is for a wolf to be away from their imprint? It's torture. I assumed that was part of why you let Ethan go with Elena." I nodded. "You just have to show everyone here, that you're worth it. That you're not the same, okay, Trisha-bug."

"Whatever you say," I smiled. I turned to go upstairs, when I noticed the bowl of apples on the table had been replenished. "More apples?"

"Yep. They were on the porch when I came in."

God, how much I wish I could just see him! Tell him how sorry I am, how much I miss him. This was going to be difficult, being home. My mind flooded with all the people I'd wronged, everyone I'd hurt, everyone I needed to seek forgiveness from. I started thinking about this movie I'd seen once, where a woman on her path to recovery from alcoholism, she did this step program, and one of the things she had to do was to make amends to everyone she had wronged. Maybe that's what I needed to do. Maybe, if I wanted to be happy, if I wanted the life that I'd dreamed of, then I needed to ask for forgiveness. But what if some weren't so easy to forgive me.

Aunt Nessie watched me as I pulled out a sheet of paper from the drawer below me, writing at the top, "People I Need to Forgive Me." First on the list, David. More than anyone. Which led me to number two on the list, the Wahallas, particularly Kim. She had been like a second mother to me, and I had stole her son, I disregarded her words to let him go earlier than I did, and I knew it was going to take a lot to get that back. Third on the list, Mark. I missed him almost as much as David, but for different reasons. David, I missed because I loved him, romantically, but Mark, I missed Mark because he had been the closest thing I had to a best friend next to Ethan. The first time I'd really gotten drunk was with Mark, and he knew, he knew how irresistible the Wahalla boys could be. Fourth, Emily and Sam. Emily was like another mother me to me too. Especially when David and I started, well, whatever it was we started doing. I needed things to be okay with them, for them to forgive me ruining their son. Fifth, the rest of the pack, and the wolf-girls, and the wolf-kids. That one was pretty self-explanatory.

"You know, you should probably go to the hardware store today and get new locks for this place. Billy had a habit of kinda handing out keys to anyone. You'll probably want to get them changed and quick," Nessie said. "You want me to take you?"

"Sure, but do you mind if we take the Mustang? I wanna make sure it's still running okay," I said, finishing the mug of coffee and placing it in the sink.

"Sure, sure," she said, smiling at me. It was a beautiful smile, the same warm smile that Elena had, the smile that belonged to Ethan now.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, feeling every ounce of the liquor from the night before, as my head throbbed. I showered, pulling on a sundress Mom had sent with Ness for me, then pulling my hair in a messy bun, putting on mascara and lip gloss. I walked down the stairs, grabbing my purse.

"Perfect!" Nessie said.

"Thanks," I sighed. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said, following me to the garage. "Damn this garage needs some work, too. I don't think you'll be able to actually park in there everyday. If you have to open the doors, the roof will collapse."

"I guess I won't be parking in here much and it will on the list of things to fix," I said, putting the keys in the ignition and hearing the engine purr. It was a sound I'd missed and not really even realized it. We made small chit chat on our way to Forks. I didn't want to bring up anything they might do when they got back to Europe, thinking about Ethan. We pulled into Forks soon enough and I pulled the Mustang in an open spot in front of the hardware store.

I felt something. A strange feeling, something I had felt before, just not this strong. A pull, like a magnet making me forward, into the store. I didn't say anything about it, I kept it to myself, as I felt butterflies start in my stomach. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it was a nice feeling, almost comforting. We walked in the door of the hardware store, Ness immediately heading to the paint section, though I was far away from painting anything at this point.

I walked in a little more, having no clue where to go. Finally I spotted an employee, her back turned to me.

"Hi, can you tell me where I might find door locks?" I asked her.

She started to turn around. "Aisle Ni…Whoa!"

"Mallory?" I asked, recognizing her instantly.

"Trisha? Wow, you look, so, wow. You're like a grown-up," she stuttered. She honestly looked the same as she did in high school. I remembered all the mean things I'd said to her, punching her. All for nothing.

"Yeah, I went away for awhile," I told her.

"I heard. You and Ethan. So, where'd you go anyway?"

"Mexico. I just got back last week."

"I heard about your grandfather. I'm sorry, I know you two were close."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Is Ethan with you?" I could have been stabbed right in the heart and it wouldn't have hurt as bad as those four words. _Is Ethan with you_…in more than one way, no.

"Umh, Ethan and I aren't together anymore," I said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," I realized in that moment this was not the same Mallory I had gone to school with. She was so much nicer than the old Mallory. Maybe Mallory was the first step on my path to redemption, so to speak.

"Mallory, I'm really sorry...for the way I treated you…it wasn't right, and you didn't deserve it," I said, trying not to let tears form.

She took a deep breath. "It's okay. It's kinda funny, neither one of us ended up with the boy." She chuckled, but I couldn't join her. She looked at me. "I have to be honest, though. I kinda thought you and David belonged together. You really seemed to love him, I mean, hell, you beat the shit out of me for him."

I did chuckle at that a little.

"Actually, he's probably around here somewhere. He comes in about once a day for work," she said. That was all I needed was to have to find a way to grovel now. "You'll probably run into him."

"Thanks, Mallory," I said.

"You're welcome. So, go to Aisle Nine for the locks, okay? Hey, and if you ever need anyone to chat with, umh, give me a call," Mallory said, turning around and going back to her work.

"I will, thanks," I smiled finding my way to locks.

There were literally hundreds of locks. Door knobs, dead bolts, handles…hundreds and I had no idea what to get. My abdomen felt like it was in a knot, the pulling suddenly getting worse. A hand reached out beside me, grabbing two handles and dead bolts and handing them to me. I knew who it was. I knew it was _him_, I could sense the longing in my body and when I turned to thank _him_, _he_ was gone.

"You okay?" Ness asked, walking up beside me.

"Yeah, I thought…I don't know." I did know. I knew the person who handed them to me.

"You ready to go then?" she asked.

"Sure," I nodded and walked up to the register to pay, seeing _him_ walk out the door. I shoved my purse and the locks to Ness. "Pay for me, will you?" I started walking to the door, not even listening for a response from Ness.

I bolted out the door, looking down the sidewalk both ways and not seeing him. Where could he have gone? And then I felt my body pull, felt myself automatically move to the right. There he was, climbing in the truck. I froze, completely unsure what to do. I kept moving towards him, watching him set some stuff in the seat next to him and before he could start the truck I did the only logical thing I could think of. I yelled for him.

"David!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

NEXT CHAPTER: Better


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, so as most of you know, there's been a lot happen Sunday over the forums. Let me lay it all out for you guys.

Number one: David, Ethan, and Trisha were all created by yay4shanghai. They belong to her. About three months ago, after I read "Genitalia" I asked her if there would be a Trisha/Ethan fanfic. She loaned me the characters to write Keep Your Hands to Yourself and its sequel, Make Up Your Mind.

Number two: She never, ever told me I had to or should quit writing the story. On the contrary, she has always told me I should write it no matter what she decides. The only ONLY reason that I've even contemplated not writing it is because Yay is my mentor. If people don't give her the respect she deserves, they can't really say they're my fans. It's not fair. You can't say you like what I write and then treat her like nothing. Not only did she create the characters, but she's my beta for God's sake. Everything that you read, goes through her first.

Number three: If Yay decides to quit writing, you have no one to blame but yourselves, people. She has worked very hard for more than six months producing some of the best freaking stories on fanfiction and some of you have completely discredited them in a matter of hours.

Number four: IF I choose not to write anymore, it is my choice. And quite honestly, I've been hurt by some of the comments that have been directed at her. I'm not sure the best choice for me to continue. BUT that is MY choice.

Number five: It doesn't matter if you're Team David or Team Ethan or Team Trisha (and just so you know, I'm Team Trisha). It doesn't make one character better than another. They are each individuals, with different characteristics, different flaws, different personalities. And without one of any of them, the story wouldn't exist.

So, in conclusion, please, please think about what you say or write before you post. As many of you know, I teach middle school and many of my students would be in detention if I caught them saying half the things you all are saying to Yay or myself.

AND, this is fanfiction. That means no one on here gets paid for they write. We do it because we love it and we do it because the fans encourage us. The moment we get paid to write, you can talk all the shit you want but until then, be respectful.

Jen


	7. Another Author's Note It's a good one

**Another Author's Note**

**(This one's a good thing, though!)**

Hey guys! I want to say a big thank you to all of you for the encouraging words, and I will most likely be continuing Make Up Your Mind. (I'm working on the next chapter now, but it's a little slow going)

That said, I have a huge favor to ask. Keep Your Hands to Yourself has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award! I have no idea who nominated me, but thank you so much! I'm pleased as punch and it's made my month! Anyway, I am asking for you all to please, please vote for the story. Go to theindietwificawards{dot}com/vote{dot}aspx and check the little box next to Keep Your Hands to Yourself in the Best Alternative Universe WIP category.

Voting will take place from July 9 at noon EST, until July 13 at Midnight EST.

Again, thank you all for being such wonderful dedicated readers. Look for a Make Up Your Mind update soon!

Infinite Hugs and Kisses,

Jen


	8. Better

**AN: You already know I don't own any of the vampires, because they belong to SM, and the wolves that don't belong to SM, belong to Yay4Shanghai…**

**First off…Big thank you to all of you for your encouragement to continue writing. It was nice to sit down with David and Trisha and work out some frustration. **

**Next…as always a special thanks to my awesome beta and the creator of Trisha, David, Ethan, Mark, and Mallory, Yay4Shanghai! BIG thanks to KupKakes09 for putting up with paranoia and keeping me motivated and inspired (Just Smile is keeping me on the edge of suspense)! I also have to say a big thanks to augustblack for her help and motivation, as well! And finally, NataliaNicolette for her encouraging messages! Don't forget to show them some love! And also a thanks to mediate89 for helping me detail it!**

**This chapter's title is inspired by the Regina Spektor song, "Better." I listened to it a lot while I was writing, so check it out if you haven't heard it, or if you have, check it out again for good measure.**

**Chapter 5: Better**

David's POV

I knew she was there before she even walked in the door. I felt it, all through my body, like an electric current. And the moment the door opened, her delicious apple scent filled the air all around me. I didn't want to see her. She yelled at me, dammit. And I didn't do anything to deserve it. I couldn't help myself, though. I tried not to follow her, I really did. It didn't work. I listened to her chat up Mallory, something that I have to admit I thought would be totally impossible two years ago. The conversation, ironically, was about me.

I had heard through the wolf grapevine that Billy had left his house to Trisha. I also knew for a fact that the Black house was about one step away from falling down around itself. And, though I shouldn't have cared, I worried about Trisha staying there, being all alone. I had brought her apples the last two mornings, not only to make sure she had food but also to make sure she was safe.

How did Mark put it? I was "internally conflicted." I wanted to hate Trisha, I wanted to. I couldn't. I wanted to forget her, but she was gone for two years and I thought about her everyday. I loved Trisha, never stopped, but I also knew I didn't want to be the rebound guy either, the one she settles for because the one she really wants left her. It was easier for me to understand how it was hard for her to let Ethan go. He was her first love and she was that for me.

But I also couldn't stand to see her upset, either. Watching her trying to figure out which damn locks to buy made my heart ache and so…I snuck up behind her, grabbing two that would work best and shoving them in her hands. Then, I ran out like a son of a bitch, forgetting to pick up the wood screws I was in the hardware store to begin with.

I thought though that I was going to be able to get out of here without having to talk to her, even though part of me ached to hear her voice say my name, I wouldn't do it. I climbed into the truck, suddenly feeling my body pull.

"David!"

Trisha, my Trisha, stood there gazing at me with such intensity. She ran to the truck and I rolled the window down.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to play it cool, not doing what my body wanted me to, which was to pull her through the window and fuck her in the front seat of the truck.

"Umh, I don't know if you heard, but Billy left me the house. There's a lot that needs to be done to it. He told me to remodel it but I can't do it on my own. I hoped maybe you might help. I have money, I can pay you," she said, and I saw her, truly saw Trisha for the first time in two years. I wanted to tell her yes, I wanted to spend every moment at her house, helping her, building a home for her. I couldn't though. Not yet.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Trisha. I'm kinda busy," I said, looking straight in her enchanting doe eyes.

"Oh," she sounded so disappointed and it physically hurt me to see her sad. _Stay strong, David_, I thought to myself. "Okay, well, umh, I understand…" she turned to walk away, but then stopped. She turned back to me, the sadness and hurt and, fuck, loneliness all right there. "David, umh, I know this doesn't make it better, but I'm really sorry."

Those two words, I'm and Sorry, were what I had been waiting for, but they didn't seem like enough. I needed more than just one "I'm sorry" to let the love of my life, my soul-mate get away with two years of livin' it up in paradise, while I sat here wondering what the fuck I had done wrong. No, it wasn't enough.

"You're right. It doesn't make it better. Good luck with the house," I saw her eyes well with tears and I had to get the hell out of there. I cranked the engine, and drove off, seeing her stand there, tears now running down her cheeks. Maybe I should've at least heard her out? No, I had to do it. I can't let her just settle for me. I won't. I want her to love me, like I love her, no strings attached, no one else to step in. I guess that was being a little bit of a hypocrite there. I mean, after all, I did have a date with Tiff later, while my Dollface would probably go back to her big, dark house. No, I can't let myself forgive her yet. I can protect her from afar, though. And I will.

That night, when I ran patrol, I couldn't keep away. I asked Mark to put me on the route by Billy, now Trisha's house. I needed to know she was safe and that she was okay. One pass by and I felt the pull, it was almost painful it was so strong. And I could hear her from miles away, sobbing, in pain, not physically but sounding like a wounded animal. I had wanted to think that it was all Ethan's doing and continue my lifelong quest to hate him. But I knew it wasn't. I knew I had owned a large part of her unhappiness at the moment.

I moved to her window very slowly, guarding myself from the emotions that were pouring out of her. She was curled in a ball, every part of her body shaking. It reminded me of when Ethan left the first time. But this, this was worse. And I didn't know if it was because Ethan was gone and wasn't ever coming back or if was also because she had asked for help, and I, her imprint, denied her that. Maybe it was combination of both?

_Dude, what the fuck happened?_ Taylor thought. _What'd you do to her?_

_Pfft, I'm pretty sure this has as much to do with your saint of a brother as it does me_, _asshead,_ I rebutted in my thoughts.

_Asshead? Really?_ Taylor thought.

_You both need to shut the fuck up and get back to work,_ Embry interrupted. Damn Embry. Couldn't he see my Dollface was hurting? And, yeah, I may want to put this all on Ethan, but I knew I had hurt her too. But she deserved it, right? No…I wasn't a child and neither was she. I would learn, somehow, to let her earn forgiveness because she seemed real in just the simple apology. I guess we'll see, that's all that's left to do.

TRISHA'S POV

My period of mourning was over. My tears were supposed to have stopped. It was a lie, though. I couldn't not cry. David's reaction…I knew he would be mad, but even though David was big and loud, he was always deep down a great guy…well, except for the times when we were growing up that he hated me. I hoped with every bone in my body we weren't back to that. He could be mad, he deserved that, to be angry at me. But I don't think I could bear him hating me. What I wouldn't have given for just one of the looks that he used to give me, that David-smile, his dimples making it all better.

I worried, though, that I'd never see that again. At least, not directed at me. So I cried harder, why did it hurt so bad? My pain was not just aimed at the fact that the boy who had been my best friend and lover for most of my life, the boy I'd spent two years building a life with in Mexico was gone, but the other man that I loved, it seemed, had stopped loving me. That was karma, right? When he wanted me, I wouldn't give in. Now I want him, and he won't give in.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea, staying in La Push. Maybe I should go back to Mexico. I could get my job back, make a life. I didn't know if I could live with out David again, I mean, even when I had Ethan, I still wanted David. If I had to, though, I would leave again, I could do it, right?

And then that stupid promise came to mind. That damn thing I had told my Dad, that I wouldn't run. No, I was a grown up, now, and running away wouldn't solve this problem, running away wouldn't end this heartache. I needed to suck it up, do what I could to improve the situation. My heart felt pulled and heavy, and that night I dreamed of the future. Nothing seemed familiar in it, but Ethan. He was smiling, he was happy. But he wasn't with me. Just Ethan and a curly black haired beauty. And I saw it, the way he touched her, smiled at her, kissed her, was so much more, well, magical than it had ever been with me. He didn't have to hide his love for her, he could be open. There was no running away to foreign countries, unless it was just for vacation. No, burly wolves around to fight over a pathetic excuse for a girl anymore. It was just Ethan, the girl, and their love. It was all they needed. And for some reason, in that moment, I felt myself give Ethan up a little more. Sure I had let him go, but I still carried a huge amount of resentment towards Elena. My dream made it easier for me to see that she could, that she would make him happier than I ever dreamed of. It had only been a week, but I realized it was time to stop pining for him. He would have what he deserved, what I couldn't give him, he would have everything. Now, it was my turn to figure out what the hell I needed to do to move on.

The next morning when I woke up, I had a new sense of courage. My eyes were swollen and red from crying, and I wasn't quite myself yet, but I'd get there. I walked into the den, plopping down on the couch and looking around. I needed a list, a list of what needed to be done. Before I came back to La Push, I had picked up this habit in Mexico, the habit of making lists. I got my small composition notebook from my purse and started my list. I titled it "Things I Need to Fix for the House." First, the locks. Then, paint, all over really. I'd start with the outside, then move inside. Then tile in the bathroom, and then who knows. At least this way, I would have a start.

I put my notebook down, looking for the locks I had purchased yesterday. I stood up, looking in the kitchen, looking in the den. I knew I had seen them last night, deciding to walk out to the car, thinking perhaps I had left them there. But the minute I put my hand the doorknob, I found out where the locks had gone. The old knobs were gone, replaced with sharp looking brushed nickel knobs and deadbolts. Who would have replaced them? There was no evidence that anyone had been in the house, nothing but a fresh bag of apples. David… but why hadn't he stayed? No, I thought as the realization hit me. He hadn't stayed because he didn't want me. The goddamn imprint obligated him to keep me safe. He wouldn't have given a flying fuck otherwise. I would thank him but my heart sank thinking that his affection and feelings for me were gone. I was fighting a losing battle.

I dressed quickly, deciding to head to the hardware to and drown my sorrows in paint colors, deciding to paint the exterior of the house first. I picked up the keys to the new locks, slipping them on my key ring and heading to the Mustang. The drive went quicker each time, leaving my house and speeding to Forks.

"Hey you! You're back!" Mallory said, as I walked through the door.

"Yep," I said, as she came from behind the register. "I came for paint."

"Interior or exterior?" She asked.

"Exterior," I said following her to the paint department. "I have no idea what I want, so if you have samples, I can look at."

"Of course," Mallory pulled out a small book for me to look at. Every color you could imagine, there in front of me, no idea what to do.

"You know Billy's house, right?" I asked as she nodded. "What color would you like?"

She put her finger on her chin, rotating a few of the colors. "What's the aura you want your house to have? Do you want it to be calm and soothing or warm and welcoming?"

I hadn't thought of that, the house had always been red, faded over time, and peeling from the wood. "Warm and welcoming, I think," I answered.

"Good," she flipped through the few pages again. "I'd go with a nice yellow, not too bright not to dull."

"There!" I said stopping at a beautiful buttery yellow called First Light.

"Perfect choice!" She said with a smile. "Why don't you go take a look around and I'll have this finished in a bit?"

I walked off, looking around, picking up a paint tray. My stomach pulled, as I tried to ignore it. "I wonder which brush would work best?" I said to myself. His large hand reached around me, pulling three different sized brushes and throwing them in my basket. He looked down, never making eye contact. "Thanks, David. Sorry," I mumbled, knowing full well he could hear me, never once though did he even pretend to be happy to see me. He walked off wandering through the store. He hated me, I had ruined him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I didn't think he heard me, his eyes not moving from their current position on a set of French doors.

I walked towards the front, noticing the "Help Wanted" sign in the window. "Hey Mallory, are they still looking for help?" I yelled to her.

"As far as I know. Mr. Vasen's grandson went to college last week and he's been trying to find someone to take his place. Why? You know someone?" She asked, as the paint shaker wobbled loudly.

"Do you think they'd hire me?" I asked walking to her.

"Do you have any experience?" Mallory asked.

I laughed for a minute. "Not really. I mean, I could learn, right?"

"I did," Mallory said with a chuckle. "Yo, Mr. Vasen!" She yelled going into the back office, leaving me and David alone in the big store. He kept shopping while I tried not to look at him, my heart skipping a beat every time he looked my way. He seemed a little bigger than he had been and I watched him, scratching his head in thought, remembering how sexy his little quirks were.

"Miss Wise, is it?" Mr. Vasen asked, coming towards me and ripping my eyes from David.

"Yes," I answered with a smile.

"Mallory here was telling me you might be interested in the job. I have to be honest, I haven't had a lot of takers. She said you don't have experience in the hardware industry?"

"No. I actually just moved back to La Push."

"Oh, and where did you move from?"

"Umh, Mexico," I immediately saw the look on his face as he studied me.

"And why may I ask were you in Mexico?" His voice sounded disappointed, like maybe I'd been there on a never-ending Spring Break.

I could see David watching, now, trying to keep from being discovered. I knew he was there though. "I kinda got involved with a boy," I started but Mr. Vasen put his hand up to stop me.

"It's always a boy," he said shaking his head. "What'd he promise ya? A lifetime of margaritas and sunshine?"

Ethan came to my mind as I tried hard not to think about what had been left in Mexico and what I was now dealing with here in Washington. "No, I didn't do a lot of that there and I came because my grandfather died."

"I'm very sorry, dear. Who was your grandfather?" Mr. Vasen asked, patting my shoulder.

"Billy Black," I sighed.

"Oh, heaven's yes, I remember Billy," he took off his glasses. "Good man, that Billy Black." He looked at me with sincerity. "You a hard worker? You won't flake out on me and call in sick all the time because you had some kegger the night before?"

Mr. Vasen was about 109 and looked every bit of it. To hear him say the word "kegger," was enough to make me want to roll on the floor in laughter, and looking at Mallory, whose face was red trying to control her own laughter, I looked him in the eye. "I will try my very best."

"Good, that's all I ask. Do you think you can start tomorrow? Mallory here can show you the ropes," Mr. Vasen patted her on the back.

"Sounds perfect." I shook his hand, going to the register to pay for the paint.

"You know, since you work her now, you get a discount. That might come in really handy if you're redoing the whole house," Mallory said, taking the cash from me, as David watched on. I nodded, watching David watching me. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Trisha? I sure wish damn David Uley make up his freakin' mind and buy his shit already!" She yelled the last part, loud enough to make David huff.

"See you tomorrow, Mallory. Thanks," I took my change, making two trips to the car to carry the paint and supplies. David watched and a little part of me was pissed he didn't ask me if I needed help. But then I remembered…he hates me.

As I slammed the trunk down, David trotted off, a stack of lumber on his shoulder, his tight shirt showing every muscle, every contour of his body, his thick hair messy and in need of a trim. _Damn that man was sexy!_ I thought to myself, having to shake my head to keep from staring longer.

I drove home in silence, taking the paint out of the car when I arrived, making myself dinner, cleaning out the closet in the hallway, stripping all the sheets on all the beds, trying to get the house to some sort of normalcy.

I cleaned the living room, looking at the pictures on the shelf and mantle, each holding so much love within them, pictures of weddings, birthdays, Grandma Sarah, other family, he and Charlie, all special to Grandpa Billy. One of the pictures on the mantle was the graduation party picture of David and me, with our arms around each other, David's lips on mine, it was a great memory, a moment I was happy to have come back to me.

I spent my first day of work at the hardware store, training, learning, then going home to clean and paint. Painting was a slow process, the outside having to be primed, which took a week, then another week to get the yellow paint up.

Two weeks passed quickly, and I settled into a routine. I worked at the hardware store everyday during the week, having the weekends off, using them to work on the house. Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie left during this time, returning to Italy, taking a small piece of my broken heart with them. After two weeks of what felt like nonstop work, all I had to show for the time was a small paycheck from Forks Hardware and a yellow house, with very little done to the interior, and a recent revelation that my house needed bright white shutters.

"Hey Trisha! I heard you could use some help putting up the shutters," I turned to see the wolf behind the voice.

"Sam?! Did you really come to help me?" I asked, almost positive I'd see a Cullen creeping around here before I saw a Uley. But I knew, of all the Uleys, Sam would be the most forgiving, not for me, but for Billy.

"Of course, Trisha-bug. Your Dad said you could use a little help and he was taking your Mom out tonight, so I volunteered to come see what you've done with the ole' place," I saw a gleam in Sam's eye, as he looked around him. "This is great start," he smiled following me to the pre-made, already painted shutters. He hung most of them, while talking to me about my job. I knew in the back of his mind he wanted to ask, wanted every detail of my time away from La Push, anyone who had talked to me (which weren't many) wanted to know. "So, umh, what made you decide to work in the hardware store?" Sam asked, screwing in one of the last shutters.

I chuckled. "Funny thing, actually, I just happened to be in there buying supplies and saw they were hiring. Mallory kinda got the job for me," I answered, holding the shutter while he ran the drill.

"So, you didn't do this kinda work while you were away?" He asked, not looking at me, keeping his eyes on the task at hand.

"No. I worked for a church, actually," I said. "I taught English and did grief counseling. It was an orphanage, actually. Very small, just a few priest and Sisters. There was one little girl, though. Her name was Alondra and she's probably what saved me the most," I said, handing him the last shutter.

"Saved you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it wasn't easy being away from home, being away from everyone. I was glad I had E-Ethan there but you know." I watched him screw it in, and climb down the ladder.

"I don't know why, but I just assumed…"Sam stopped himself. "It doesn't really matter what I assumed. It was wrong."

"Sam, I know what I did was wrong. I know I hurt you and your family, and I know I can say I'm sorry a thousand times and it won't be enough. But…but who I was then, and who I am now are not the same person. And from the very bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry," I felt my tears creeping up.

Sam sighed. "I know you're sorry, I knew the moment I saw your face at the funeral, like your whole world stopped spinning. Tell me something, did you ever once think of my son, though, of what you did to him?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Everyday, Sam. I never stopped thinking about him." I had to take a deep breath. "I promise you, I don't care if I have to try for two months, two years, two decades, I _will_ make this better." I was hoping it wouldn't take two decades, hell, I was hoping it didn't take two years. I had been an idiot not to see how much I wanted David before now, and now I had to do whatever I could to prove to him it wouldn't be like it was, I wasn't going anywhere.

"You know, when you first left, I though David would've hated you, but do you know that…that he even measured his days by how many days it'd been since you left. He doesn't hate you, Trisha. David may be a big boy, but you hurt him, pretty damn bad, I might add. He needs to find his own way to forgive you," Sam hugged me before he left, leaving me with hope that maybe I could fix this mess.

All that was shattered two days later. After I'd finished the outside of the house completely, I decided I'd celebrate. I had missed the woods around La Push so much during my time away, they were like a security blanket, their mystery always outweighing their danger. I ventured into them, not deep, just far enough to feel home again.

I should have left the moment I heard the moans, but in all honesty, it sounded like someone was injured or in trouble. I should've turned around and walked out of the woods, paying no mind to the sounds. I didn't though, I walked right towards them. I saw David's truck and that should've been the tip off. The sounds were coming from the rear of it, and I worried that something might be wrong. It was a low moan and groan, intertwined with a series of grunts. I walked around the cab of the truck, as the volume increase the farther down the truck I went. I knew immediately what the sounds were and I wanted with all my might to get out but I couldn't. I rounded the tailgate, stopping right in the middle. There before my eyes, Tiffany was completely nude, riding an equally nude David . I couldn't move, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Here was my love totally enrapture with someone else. Any thought that I had had about him feeling anything for me was gone.

"Oh, David, David, David!" Tiffany moaned out and I turned to walk away.

My foot caught on branch and as I stepped, I tripped, smacking my head hard on the tailgate.

"Trisha?!" David yelled.

And then it went black.

******NEXT CHAPTER: SWEETEST DOWNFALL**

**Okay, guys! Don't forget to review! **


	9. Sweetest Downfall

**AN: You already know I don't own any of the vampires, because they belong to SM, and the wolves that don't belong to SM, belong to Yay4Shanghai…**

**As always a special thanks to my awesome beta and the creator of Trisha, David, Ethan, Mark, and Mallory, Yay4Shanghai! BIG thanks to KupKakes09 for putting up with paranoia and keeping me motivated and inspired, and for helping me give life to Tiff! I also have to say a big thanks to augustblack for her help and motivation, as well! And finally, NataliaNicolette for her encouragement! Don't forget to show them some love!**

**This chapter's title is inspired by the Regina Spektor song, "Samson." I listened to it a lot while I was writing, so check it out if you haven't heard it, or if you have, check it out again for good measure. And bonus points to anyone who can figure out where the next chapter's title comes from.**

**And, if you haven't already, check out Yay4Shanghai's _Across the Universe,_ to find out what happened to Ethan and Elena after they left.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**CHAPTER 6: Sweetest Downfall**

DAVID'S POV

I was officially the world's worst imprint. My Trisha lay in the grass, next to the tailgate, unconscious, after seeing me fucking Tiffany in the bed of the truck. Things had been fine until I caught her apple scent and I had to keep my eyes right on Tiff to keep from saying Trisha's name. It worked, until I saw her out of the corner of my eye. Two things happened at once. First, I was about to cum, I could feel it and I didn't think I could possibly get any harder. I could already feel my boys about to make their exit, a warm feeling in the very pit of my gut. Then, I saw Trisha. All my effort, not to say her name went out the window. There she was, turning around, and I was about finish with Tiffany, when Trisha smacked her head on the tailgate.

"Trisha?!" I said, pushing Tiffany off of me. Pushing Tiff off of me was probably not the best idea. Plus, I looked down at my sleeping (well, knocked out) beauty and I felt it start in my thighs, every muscle tensing and I felt like I was about to piss myself, I was trying so hard to keep it in. The harder I tried, the more I felt like my cock was in a freakin' straight jacket, pained, swelled up and about to bust. I couldn't take it, one more glance at Trisha and I was gone. "Uhh…fuck!" I screamed, this not feeling nearly as good as it would were I inside someone, my man juice spewed out of me. "Trisha!"

_Okay, maybe Tiff didn't just notice that I called out Trisha name, not once but twice_, I thought to myself.

I turned to look at Tiffany and my question was answered. She looked pissed. Pulling her clothes from the end of the truck, throwing on her dress.

"Tiffany," I said but she put her hand up.

"Don't say it, David. Just get Trisha and put her in the truck so we can take her home. I don't want to hear another word from you tonight," Tiff was pissed off, I thought for a minute she might try to punch me.

I slipped on my cutoffs and my t-shirt, hopping off the back of the truck, looking at Trisha's serene face, her forehead already bearing a small bump where she hit her head. I had envisioned her for two years and my memories did not do her justice. She was beautiful, more beautiful than I had remembered. I slipped my arms around her tiny frame, carrying her bridal style to the truck. I put her in cab, Tiff taking her feet, her head in my lap (dear God, how many times had I imagined that in the last two years? Trisha's head in my lap!).

"Tiff, can you hand me my cell phone," I asked the incredibly pissed-off, irate woman on the other side of the truck, as she dug in my glove compartment to hand me the phone.

I dialed the number, pulling out from our spot in the woods. "Hello?" the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Paul. It's David," I tried not to panic.

"Hey David, what's up?" Paul's normally pissy voice sounded a little cheerful to hear me.

"Umh, yeah, it's about Trisha. I have her, umh, she was walking in the woods," I started as Paul cut me off.

"What the fuck did you do to my little girl?" There was the macho, pissed off Paul we all know and love.

"I didn't do anything, Paul. She tripped and hit her head," the way I said made it sound like I was calling to tell him she'd jumped of the cliffs or something.

"SHE HIT HER HEAD!" Paul screamed. I could hear Rachel in the background, starting to equally freak out.

"Yeah, she's okay, she's still outta it, but I don't think it's bad," when I said she was still out of it, Paul growled and I heard the phone slam down.

"That went well," I mumbled to myself, glancing at Tiffany, whose eyes were stuck on the dirt road in front of us. "So, umh, I think Paul and Rachel will be at Trisha's. We can come back here, finish what we started, if you wanna."

"I think you already finished what we started," Tiffany spat at me like a fucking stake through my heart, bringing up the fact that my manly essence was now all over the bed of my truck.

I decided it was probably best for me to keep my mouth shut. I felt Trisha stir on my lap.

"David?" she mumbled out.

"Shh, Dollface, just relax. You're almost home," I said to her, as I noticed Tiffany's face get red with anger.

Trisha started to reach for my face. "I've missed you, my David," she whispered, the tension in the truck getting thicker. Tiffany had always been very nice, I'd honestly never seen her angry. It got worse when I couldn't help but smile down at Trisha.

"Care to watch the road? I'd prefer not to die today," Tiff said and I brought my eyes back up. I pulled up to Billy's, well, Trisha's, house. Paul was standing in the yard, while Rachel stood on the porch, both looking like they might skin me alive.

"How the fuck did she hit her head, David?" Paul asked, yelling at me before I could even open the door to get Trisha out.

"She just tripped, she walked up to the truck and when she turned to walk away, she tripped," I answered him, pulling Trisha more into my lap, and opening the truck door.

Paul sniffed and rolled his eyes. "You are un-fucking-believable! She walked up on you two didn't she?" I didn't answer just worked on handing Trisha over to Paul. "DIDN'T SHE?!"

"Yeah, she did. Right in the middle of it, and this dumbass calls out _her_ name right when he cums!" Tiffany answered him.

As if I could feel any worse, my imprint passed out in my truck as I got out to carry her in, while my girlfriend had steam coming out of her ears, Paul spun me around and punched me square in the jaw.

"Paul!" Rachel screamed from the porch, running to us. I stood as Paul started to breath deeper. I could tell he was resisting the urge to phase, tightening his fist, as Rachel grabbed him and had him looking deep into her eyes. "Please, don't," Rachel whispered. And just like that, Paul started to relax.

"But he hurt her," Paul said as Rachel continued to rub his cheek. Paul turned to look at me. "She's your imprint, David. I'm supposed to be able to trust you with her, you're supposed to protect her."

Now I was the one with anger raging inside me, fighting every instinct that told me to attack Paul.

"I hurt her?! That's bullshit! You have no idea, Paul! She fucking left me! For two years and I had no idea where the hell she was or if I'd ever see her again. Fuck, Tiffany's the only girl outside of the pack circle I've even been able to talk to since then! She went to go live it up on a beach in Mexico, fucking that pretty boy every chance she could, and I laid in my fucking bed brokenhearted! No, this is small compared to the giant fucking hole she ripped in my heart! As far as I'm concerned, Trisha Wise died the day she left La Push. She is nothing to me, nothing! Do you know how much less fucked up my life would be she didn't even exist?!" The last three sentences were lies, I knew that. But I felt like I had to say them, needed to let loose and hurt Trisha like she'd hurt me, though at the moment, she was unconscious in the truck. I knew they were lies because I loved her, craved her with ever single bone in my body. I couldn't help myself.

I expected Paul to be angry, to yell back but he didn't move. Neither did Rachel. Both of their eyes were staring behind me. I turned around slowly trying to see what they were looking at. There stood Trisha, tears building up, and when her eyes met mine she put on a fake smile.

"Trisha, I…"

She shook her head at me. She walked to me, her fake smile and her bottom lip quivering. She patted my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, David. You do deserve better than me," she whispered, walking up to porch, and in the house, her whimpers getting louder now.

"I'm calling Mark and asking him to put you on a different patrol route," Paul said right into my face. "You know something, David. I was always rooting for you, I wanted her to want you. If I ever hear you talk to her like that again, I will rip you apart limb by limb, do you fucking understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I said, feeling like my Alpha himself were standing in front of me.

"Get her home," Paul said, pointing to Tiffany and pulling out his cell phone. "Mark, this is Paul. I need you to do something for me, please. Take David off the route by Trisha's. I know, but…" Paul walked in the house still talking on the phone to Mark.

I got in the truck, starting it and driving off. "Tiff, I…"

"Shut up, David," Tiffany said.

Could my day get any worse? Let's run through a list of what I'd experienced today. I was getting it on in the back of my truck with my girlfriend, when my imprint stumbled upon us, tripping and hitting her head, passing out. Then I embarrassed myself by cumming all over the bed of my truck, calling out my imprint's name instead of my girlfriend's, who I had been inside minutes before, then got my imprint to her house, only to be chewed out by said imprint's Dad, then going off on how much I hate my imprint, when in actuality, the only thing I want to do is hold her and now I probably just pushed her away forever.

I pulled up to Tiffany's house and turned to tell her bye, but she was gone, already at the door. I had fucked up big time and needed to furplode as quick as I could. I turned the truck around, heading for the woods as my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID…Mark.

"Hey bro," I said, trying to sound calm.

"Hey David. I just got off the phone with Paul. Is everything okay?" He sounded more concerned than pissed.

I took a deep breath, trying to get my emotions in check. "It's a really long story that boils down to me saying I wished Trisha'd never existed and Tiffany hating me. Why? What did Paul say?"

Mark chuckled. "He said to keep you away from Trisha's for awhile. I'm not going to do that. Paul's a hypocrite if he thinks you can stay away from your imprint, especially with drama like that going on."

I finally pulled up to the house, sitting in the truck, still trying to gain my composure. "Mark, I think I may have screwed up for the last time with Trisha. I said that she was nothing," I couldn't really do anything but whisper.

"What do you mean you said she was nothing?" Mark asked me as I hung my head.

"It just happened. Tiffany and I were in the woods, and we were, you know, and Trisha walked up. She tripped and hit her head on the tailgate. When I took her home, Paul got all pissy, yelling at me and telling me I had failed my imprint. I just kinda went off, you know. There was just so much that I thought I'd feel better if I said…I didn't mean it but, I…I said that I'd be better off if she didn't exist…I thought she was still passed out and I really wasn't even trying to hurt her, I just wanted Paul to get off my back," I started to shake, my body vibrating at the thought of what I'd done.

Mark sighed. "She heard you?"

"Yeah, she heard me," I breathed deep, not really feeling any kind of relief.

The line was silent for a minute and I panicked. I knew that Mark was not Trisha's biggest fan, but he knew that Trisha was more than an imprint to me and that this was a major, major crisis. I also knew that as angry as Mark was at Trisha, they had been close friends, and he loved her too.

"Did she say anything?"

"She apologized and said I deserved better."

"Wow, she apologized?" I heard a voice in the background and Mark answered it. "No, David's having Trisha problems."

"Don't say it like that, dude," I was embarrassed, maybe I had failed. I needed Mark to tell me I could fix this, that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. "What'm I gonna do?"

Mark inhaled, then exhaled, loudly. "Well, as much as I hate to tell you this, this isn't really something that's gonna be fixed easily. First, you need to go check on her, make sure she's okay. Then," he took a deeper breath, "I think it might be a good idea for you to stay away from her for awhile." I started to argue but he spoke up. "I'm not going to order you, I just think…if you love her, you need to let her heal a little before you go and apologize."

"I don't know," I almost felt like crying, remembering back to the times I had sat on the edge of my bed pining for Trisha. We were back to that in a way.

"Just go check on her, David. Start there, you can jump off the deep end later, right now, you just need to make sure she's okay," Mark told me.

"Thanks, Mark," I said into the phone. "I don't know what I'd do without you, bro."

"No problem, just be…you know, I know it doesn't make much sense, I know that things aren't the same, but what Trisha needs is a bit of that old sweet David back, the one that was her friend before her lover, do you get what I'm saying?" One of the things I loved most about Mark was the he was always willing to help me and give me advice.

"I understand," and I did. I knew what he was saying. One of the things that made Trisha not like me very much in the beginning of the imprint was that I wasn't exactly suave about my feelings for her. "Thank again, Mark. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, David," Mark said, hanging up.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought to myself, stepping out of the truck, stripping down, starting into a run when the anger of what I'd done to Trisha pushed me over the edge, my human body gone and the big furry wolf I was now prancing around.

_Dude, you need to get to Trisha ASAP! I think she may have finally lost it,_ Quil thought. The images he showed me were heartbreaking and I ran as fast as I could to Trisha's house.

My love stood with a hammer, tears running down her face, dirt mixed in. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and tearing apart the one structure that had been a symbol of her and Ethan's love: Billy Black's garage. I wasn't sure why she was doing it, I mean, the thing was in bad shape, anyway.

I watched her, unable to move, as her chest heaved and her voice rang out. "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE ME AGAIN! I RUINED MYSELF! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE THIS BETTER?! "

She threw the hammer, pulling at the wooden planks with her bare hands, ripping them from their places, grabbing one and pulling hard only to lose her balance and fall back on her ass. She stood up, her tongue cocked to the side of her mouth as she pulled harder, with the same results.

_Quil, go get Paul and someone try to get Mark for me please,_ I thought.

A long period of silence went through my head, as I watched Trisha grab the hammer beating the shit out of the plank that had gotten away from her, before finally grabbing it one more time and pulling, this time the wood flying and hitting her in the cheek. She ran the backside of her hand of the blood running down her cheek. It didn't phase her though, she went back to her task, as Mark's voice faded in.

_What happened?_ He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice even though I knew he'd never admit to it, he was wrapped up in being my supportive brother and wouldn't want me to see he still cared about her, which was funny cuz he knew I was still in love with her.

_I found her doing this. I walked up to check on her like you said and she was tearing the fuck outta the garage_, I told him. _I told Quil to get Paul_.

_Just let her be for the moment. If Paul's coming, I'm sure it will be fine,_ Mark phased back as I kept watching Trisha. I'd never seen Trisha like this. I'd always only thought of her as a girl who tried as hard as possible not to get dirty, but here she was, and seeing her work like that was…HOT. She looked sexy, and my thoughts drifted back to that Fourth of July when I lost my virginity to her at my house.

_Dammit, David! It's bad enough we have to watch you and Tiffany, but why do you have to bring up those memories?! I used to change that girl's diapers,_ Quil thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when Paul's Suburban pulled up. He hopped out, followed by my Dad.

"Trisha-bug? Whatcha doin?" Paul asked, being very weary of Trisha.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hey, Daddy," she whispered. "I just needed to get started on the garage." She was as serious as a heart attack, no waver in her voice.

"Why now, sweetheart, why would decide to do that now? Does your head feel okay?" Paul asked her and she scoffed at him.

"My head's fine…Other parts of me…" she sounded broken and hurt, and I knew this was primarily my fault. She looked at Dad. "Hey, Uncle Sam. It's like a Trisha-hater convention at the Uley house, huh?" It hit me, then, as the scent of tequila hit my nose. Trisha not only had a huge lump on her forehead and a huge scratch on her cheek, she was drunk off her ass.

"Why would you say that, Trisha?" Dad asked her.

She chuckled at him. "Cuz," she said with a slur, "I ripped a hole in David's heart and now he wishes I was dead," she put her hands in her lap. "Ooh! You know how if you guys get bit by a vampire it kills you? I wonder if that would work for me? Then David could be happy…"

Paul started balling his fist, as Dad put his hands on his shoulder. "Trisha, you know that wouldn't make David happy. You're his imprint, he would die if something happened to you," Dad smiled at her.

My heart sunk at the idea that she thought I wanted her dead. I had kinda said that but I didn't mean it. Dad walked up to her, putting his hand out and she took it, as he helped her up. He did something I hardly ever saw Dad do…he hugged her. Literally held her as she let out a few sobs. I left then, running off into the woods, feeling like I might stop breathing and fall on my face. I was wishing for a shit-load of leeches to come, because I would've been able to take on a whole fuckin' coven on my own with the adrenaline built by my guilt.

The next day, as I wandered the aisles of the hardware store, I kept glancing at Trisha, noticing her looking at me, but not saying anything. We'd been playing this little game since she got back. Watching her do her thing, talking to people about hinges and cordless drills, turned me on to no end and my dirty mind got the better of me as I thought about how sexy she'd look in nothing but that work vest, with the "My name is Trisha. How may I help you?" nametags. Dammit! I was an idiot! I didn't need to be thinking about Trisha like that! I needed to be thinking about how I was going to apologize to Tiffany.

I called her like twelve times not getting any answer. I tried the next day, and the next, balancing my desire to rip Trisha's clothes off and take her at work and my feelings of guilt for being an ass to Tiffany too. I bought a bouquet of pink orchids, going to Tiffany's to apologize in person. She met me at the door, letting me in to a house filled with boxes, and no furniture but a couch.

"Umh, Tiff, are you moving? I could've helped you," I said to her as she looked at the flowers with tears in her eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm…I'm moving, David. But not anywhere near here. You remember I told you I have an aunt in Mississippi?" I nodded to her. "Well, she's been wanting me to come down there for awhile. She owns a bunch of hotels in Biloxi and she wants me to work for her."

I put my hand up, stopping her. "You're moving to Mississippi?" I did this, too. In one night, I'd ruined Trisha and pushed Tiffany away. "Is this about what happened, about me and Trisha?" It was the first time I'd said our names together like that, and I liked it, but I shook my head, trying to get back to Tiffany.

Tiffany bit her bottom lip and looked at me. "It's not just that, but yeah, that's some of it…I know…whatever you two have is not over. I see the way she looks at you. But I see the way you look at her, too, and I—I don't think it's fair for you to drag me along, when I know I'm not the one you want," her voice was confident and strong. "I'd been thinking about going to Mississippi for awhile, but I guess, the other night just kind of solidified my decision for me. I don't hate you and I don't hate Trisha. I'm just doing what's best for me."

I couldn't argue with that. She was doing what was best for her, she knew that no matter how far out relationship went that I couldn't really ever totally belong to her.

"So, what are you going to do in Mississippi?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm gonna work in sales for my Aunt's hotels. I'm kinda excited about starting a new adventure. It'll be good, you know?"

I was happy for her, but I was going to miss her. She'd helped me get back on my feet and I could never repay her for that. But maybe the only way to repay her, was to let her go, let her know I was happy for her.

"Well, if this is what you want, I won't stand in your way, Tiff, you know that," I sighed. "But don't think you don't have a special place in my heart. I owe you a lot."

She smiled wider. "I'm just happy I got to spend the time with you that I did," she stood up, giving me a hug. "Do me a favor, though. At least make something of what you have with Trisha. If I'm gonna lose you to her, at least make it good."

I hugged her one last time, kissing her cheek, walking out to the truck and giving one last wave to Tiff. I started thinking about Trisha, that damn girl…my sweetest downfall. We had a long way to go but I had a new determination to let her back in. No matter how long it took.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Better Go And Get Your Armor**


	10. Better Go and Get Your Armor

**AN: You already know I don't own any of the vampires, because they belong to SM, and the wolves that don't belong to SM, belong to Yay4Shanghai…**

**As always a special thanks to my awesome beta and the creator of Trisha, David, Ethan, Mark, and Mallory, Yay4Shanghai! BIG thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicollette, and Ninadoll. With these five lovely ladies, this chapter would not exist. Don't forget to show them some love!**

**I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I had a little writer's block and, with school starting next week, I've been in a tizzy. No worries, though, here it is.**

**CHAPTER 7: BETTER GO AND GET YOUR ARMOR**

**DAVID'S POV**

I have never hated Juarez as much as I did right now. The dumbass was flirting! He thought he was being smooth, speaking Spanish with her, propping his arm on the shelf.

Dammit! She just smiled at him. Mother fucker!

"Juarez! Quit your yapping and get the fucking nails!" I yelled.

"David Uley, you're such a douche, you know that?" Mallory said, standing behind me. "Trisha's just talking to him, she's being friendly. That's what she does. If you have a thing for her, maybe you should quit acting like a scared little boy and do something about it."

"Mallory, you wouldn't know the first thing about it, so shut it!" I bit back at her.

"Please! In case you don't remember, that girl kicked my ass for talking to you," Mallory cocked her head to the side. "Love like that never dies, though I don't know what she sees in you, other than, well," and her eyes met my crotch. I glared at her. "Maybe if you grew a pair and actually talked to her, she'd be smiling at you and not the first guy to actually give her any attention since Ethan left."

_Good_, I thought. _No one better think of touching my Dollface._

"Since when did you become the Love Doctor?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Since I lost your sorry ass and started dating someone with substance, and not just a big…"she was cut off from further describing my "wolf" by Juarez.

I turned to him and growled. "I got the nails, Boss," Juarez said with a huge grin.

"Hey, where's that girl you were dating? Kara's sister, what was her name? Oh, yeah, not Trisha," Mallory giggled.

"Real funny, Mallory. Tiffany moved last week. To Mississippi."

I was horrible at trying not to be totally wrapped up in Trisha. Mark had kept me on my patrol route. She had torn down the whole garage. By herself for the most part, her small framed body, ripping at the boards. I couldn't believe that this girl, Trisha, had once seemed so weak to me. Before the imprint, she was just an annoying little girl that kept my best friend busy. Now, she was her own woman.

"Hey, Mal, I'm gonna go grab some coffee. You want some?" Trisha's voice rang out from the back, as she walked towards us, her bag on her shoulder. She smiled at me and I felt myself get hard just at the sight of her lips. "Good morning, David."

I nodded, trying not to stare, seeing her in her light purple t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her t-shirt clung to her and the v-neck gave just a hint at cleavage and I had to look away before I ended up any harder than I already was.

"I'll have a Mocha. Do you want money?" Mallory said, digging in her pockets.

"Nah, you bought last time. It's my turn," Trisha smiled. "I shall return," she said walking out the door, my eyes glued to her.

"Uley, you are one sick son-of-a-bitch," Juarez said, slapping me on the back.

I had no clue what he was talking about and I furrowed my brows when I looked at him.

"Anyone ever told you, you look like Mr. Snuffleupagus with those eyebrows?" Mallory said from behind the counter.

I pointed at her. "You, shut your mouth," then I turned to Juarez. "What are you talking about?"

Juarez scoffed. "You don't have to be jealous that I was talking to her. We talked about you most of the time. And Mexico. Did you know she lived in Mexico?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. What'd she say about me?"

I saw Juarez and Mallory both smirk. "Oh, she just said that she used to tutor you in Spanish, and that you both held an affinity for the Fourth of July."

I thought about the Fourth of July. Perhaps the best night of my life to this point. Not just because of the whole physical stuff that sex was, but because we were close that night. It was just her and me…Ethan in South America…her and me… she wanted me, her feelings were still there. The things I had thought she felt me were gone. Trisha could have talked to him about a gabillion different things, but she talked about me…I stood there for a moment, thinking, when what I needed hit me…humility…

"Juarez, pay for this shit and meet me at the truck," I said grinning and heading out the door.

I walked a bit down the street. Actually it was more of a jog, stopping when I arrived at my destination, bursting through the door, the little bells ringing.

Her bright doe eyes looking up, as she stirred her coffee.

"Hey, David. Did you want coffee?" she asked. I stopped to stand in front of her, feeling like there was no place in the world I was ever supposed to be but right here, right beside Trisha, staring into her eyes and getting lost in a sea of chocolate.

I had to do it, like a band-aid, just rip it off, get it out there. "I know you finished tearing down the garage," I started and her eyes widened.

She looked shocked, but she nodded to me.

"Were you gonna rebuild it?" I asked and she nodded to me again.

I took a deep breath. "Do you still want my help?"

She smiled, so big my heart skipped a beat. "Yes," she answered, nodding. "Do you want to come over tonight and take a look? I tore it down but I don't have a clue how to put it back up."

I chuckled at her. "Yeah, I'll come over and take a look."

"Oh, and I have money, I can pay you, I don't want you to think…"I put my hand up and stopped her.

"You pay for all the materials and we'll call it fair," I said as she smiled.

Trisha smiled at me again. "I get off work at six. I should be home a little after that. You wanna come over then?"

"Sure," I grinned at her and could hear her heart speed up. "Um, Juarez is waiting for me, but, I'll see you tonight."

She kept her smile. "See you tonight."

"Yeah," seeing her face as I backed up out the door, headed to the truck.

I grinned most of the day, thinking about seeing her, about the fact that I was going to be spending time with my Dollface. It was hard to hide. Even Juarez couldn't help but grin at me every time he looked at me.

"You never look this excited when you have to help me put up a wall or something," he smirked.

I left the site around five, heading home to grab some stuff I didn't have in my truck before making my way to Trisha's.

"Hey, Sweetie! Where're you off to?" Momma asked, as I started out the door.

"Trisha's," I smiled.

Momma smiled, but looked a little worried. "Um, David, sweetheart, is that something you really want to do?"

I kissed Momma on the cheek. "Yep, I'm gonna help her rebuild the garage."

I could see her stress and worry for me on her face. "David…"

"Momma," I answered her back.

"Are you sure…David, I don't want to see you get hurt again," Momma looked down.

"She's not gonna hurt me, Momma. The person she ran with and to isn't hers anymore. Beside, you know how I feel about Trisha and I know she has feelings for me," It felt wrong having to justify my feelings for my imprint. I knew she was just concerned but I still couldn't help but be a little pissed.

"Just please, don't…"

"Yeah, yeah…don't rush into anything. You sound like Mark," I sighed, grabbing a tape measure. "Momma, you know I can't help how much I feel for her."

She smiled at me again. "That's not what I worry about, sweetheart."

I met her eyes. "It's different now, Momma. I promise, it's gonna be okay."

"Well, tell her I said hello," Momma said, still not sounding convinced, giving me a final hug. I jogged down the porch steps, seeing Dad standing next at Mom's car, getting Jesse out of her car seat.

"Be careful, son," Dad said with a hint of humor, as I threw a few things in the bed of the truck.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to help with the garage, Pops."

"Sure you are," Dad's face hiding a smirk.

"Have fun with you girlfwend, David," my three year old little sister said in her broken vocabulary, showing off the classic Uley grin.

"Thanks Princess, but Trisha's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend," I told her, ruffling her hair.

"I don't know Twisha," Dad sat Jesse down. "I meet her."

It was hard to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest as every turn of the tires got me closer, and I felt the familiar steel cables pulling me to her, to Trisha. I rolled up my sleeves, and took a deep breath, as I unloaded myself from the truck. I had to slow my feet, wanting to run to her door and sweep her off her feet.

I knocked on the door, probably harder than I needed to but I wanted to make sure she heard. The pull got stronger and I knew she was close, the door opening to her smiling face.

"Hi, David," Trisha's cheeks turned a pink color and her heart picked up.

_I knew it! I knew she felt something too_, I thought to myself. "Hey, Doll—Trisha," I stopped myself from calling her my pet name for her.

"Do you wanna come in for a sec?" she asked as I noticed her purple t-shirt again, seeing it bring out the gorgeous coppery tones of her skin. "I was just slicing up an apple. I have plenty."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Trisha opened the door wider to let me in and I took in the fresh paint on walls, a rich chocolate color.

"I'm gonna go get the apples. I'll be right back." Trisha walked off to the kitchen.

I glanced around the room, the shelves painted a nice bright white and new pictures sat on the mantle, mixed in with the old ones. There was the one of us after graduation. It'd been there when Billy was alive but it was in a new frame, a pretty silver frame. It looked…important. Next to it was a picture of Trisha and a little girl. At first I thought the girl was probably a Quileute, but she didn't look like anyone I knew and I didn't think Trisha had family that were Makah. She was a cute kid and Trisha had her arm around her.

"Um, who's this in the picture?" I asked Trisha as she sat down the sliced apples.

"Which one?" She asked, taking a bite out of an apple wedge.

I picked it up and took it to her, a look of sadness in her eyes, but a hint of a smile. "Her name is Alondra. She saved me."

My brow furrowed. "She saved you?"

Trisha nodded and then cocked her head. "I don't know if I should tell you this story. I mean, you just started talking to me again and I don't want to ruin that." Her beautiful eyes looked down, and I pushed her chin up with one of my fingers.

"Tell me, please. I wanna know," I said calmly to her, locking our gaze.

"When we got to Mexico, I was a little lost," she said softly.

"Lost? How?" I know there was a little anger in my voice. I couldn't control it, it was how I felt, I was angry that she and pussy wolf left, plain and simple.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea," Trisha looked away again.

"No, no, I didn't mean to sound like an ass, it's just…well, you know," and she nodded at me. "I wanna hear the story though."

"Well, I missed La Push, I missed my parents, the pack, and," she brought her hand up to my cheek, "I missed you."

It seemed a little ironic to me for her to say she missed me. I could've told her the easiest solution to that problem would have been to come home the minute she stepped foot in Mexico and felt lost or to have never left to begin with. It didn't really matter, though. What was done was done and, well, she was here in her house with me now.

"Alondra's an orphan. Um, she was sitting on the steps, crying. This really nice Sister at the orphanage invited us to stay and work there. If I hadn't found Alondra, well…"Trisha trailed off.

I wanted to tell her that she wouldn't have needed that salvation if she'd stayed here with me. But I didn't because the look on her face told me that I owed this little girl in the picture, for helping to keep my Dollface alive. I hadn't stopped to think that it might have been difficult for her leave, in my mind it was all sunshine and tequila, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Um, should we go check out the space?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded, handing me the paper towel with the apple wrapped in it.

"Sure. Thank you for doing this. I really have no clue what to do," Trisha said as we walked down the porch steps.

"I have to say that I'm impressed with everything you've done, Trisha," I needed to say her name. Her heart sped up again and I grinned at her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"The yellow is perfect," I said as we kept walking.

"Thanks. Um, I wanna plant purple pansies in the Spring," she nodded, as we both tried not to get caught looking at the other.

Reaching the land that once was home to the garage, I pulled out my tape measure and set to work.

"Did you bring some paper and something to write with?" I asked her, as she nodded. "So, do you want to make it the same size as the last one?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean, I just have one car," Trisha shrugged, grabbing the other end of the tape measure for me.

A thought of hope crossed my mind. I couldn't let her have a one car garage? One car meant only her and I wouldn't have that. No, I was fighting for her love, and I intended to win this time, at all costs. If love was a battlefield, I was geared up and ready to fight, dammit.

"Maybe we should make it a little bigger. You know, just in case you ever need to park two cars in here," I tried not to look at her when I said it, but I didn't need to, her heart speeding a little more and a smile on her face.

"Okay, sounds good to me," she kept her smile. I stopped and looked up at her. Our eyes met, and a feeling I could never get used to or tired of, took over. I used to feel it all the time and I'd felt it a few times since Trisha got back. But it was different now, it was like I could see right into her soul, I saw things I don't think anyone else would. And I felt vulnerable because I knew she could see those things in me too. She smiled bigger and her eyelashes batted a little. She was incredibly sexy without even realizing it. "Thank you for agreeing to help me, David. I know…"

Both of knew we weren't ready for this conversation. The one where we both come up with excuses for why we did things that we did. I didn't want to play a blame game right now. What I wanted now was to not talk about heavy things, unless the heavy thing was a bundle of shingles or some other building material.

So I put my hand up. "It's cool. I've got time now, we're wrapping up a project, anyway, so I'll have time."

"Well, all the same, thanks," I was becoming addicted to that smile, her soft supple lips upturned. Every thought I had in my head went away as I stood there looking at Trisha. My palms started to sweat thinking of all the things I wanted to do to that mouth of hers. My sweaty palms made the tape measure I held in my hand slip and tumble onto the ground. "I'll get it," she said, reaching at the same time as me. Her hand wrapped around it, as my fingertips touched the back of her hand. I felt the familiar electric current run through me and neither of us moved.

TRISHA'S POV

I don't think I could've moved if I wanted to. It was like I was metal and he was a magnet, we were stuck together. I looked up…big mistake. For the first time since I'd been back in La Push, I saw the look, the look I'd missed so much for over two years, I saw David and his love and admiration. And I never wanted that look to go away.

We both took deep breaths, David's fingers finally moving, very slowly up my arm and resting them on my elbow, helping me from my squatting position.

"Thank you," we said at the same time. I couldn't help but feel a teenage giggle come from within me, as David smirked.

"Um, tomorrow, if it's okay with you, I'll come by with some stakes and we can stake off the section for the garage. Then, I'll call a buddy of mine about pouring some concrete," David did the sexy head scratch, "unless you want dirt, like was there before."

I shook my head, still looking at the magnificent being in front of me. "Concrete would probably be best, since we're making it bigger, we might as well make it better, right?" I asked, wanting his opinion, hoping deep down that one day it wouldn't just be my garage, it might be, just may be our garage.

David nodded, still scratching his head, my heart beating faster, and I knew he could hear it. Part of me was glad of that. I wanted him to know what I was feeling.

"So, I'm gonna make a list of stuff we're gonna need. Did you get all the electrical stuff taken care of when you were tearing shit apart?" David smirked.

"Well, there wasn't any electricity running through here. Just an extension cord that ran to the house," I started to feel him examining me, and I looked down.

"I'll have Juarez's brother come take a look. Do we want to put electricity in here?" _We_…my heart beat faster still, was it possible he wanted a _we_, too? After everything we'd been through, everything I'd put him through?

"I think so, in case we want to use power tools or something." _We_…I couldn't deny that it sounded right, more than before, before I'd left. Why was that?

"Yeah, I agree, we don't want to have run extension cords. That's just a pain in the ass." _We_…David continued writing. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll come by the store tomorrow, right about closing and we can get what we need. I'll put it in the truck and we can get started." _We_…my eyes looked over him, doing what he had done with me, examining, remembering, memorizing every single line, dimple, crease on his arms, his face, his neck. It wasn't just a sexual observation, either, but really seeing David, the things I often overlooked.

"So, um, I think I have everything we'll need. We'll get the stuff, come stake it off, and then we'll be ready to rock," David concluded tapping the pencil.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled to him, and he returned the smile, melting me from the inside out. I walked David to his truck. I took the list from him as I shut his door. "Thank you again, David," and I whispered softly, "I'm sorry," knowing it was very unlikely that even if he heard me, he'd say anything.

"It's no problem," he sat his hand on top of both of mine as they gripped the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow," he said, I tried to savor every last moment of the physical contact, not wanting him to leave. Eventually he moved his hand, starting the truck and driving off. I stood in the same spot, watching him leave as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"So, I heard a rumor from a very reliable source, that David stopped by your house tonight. Care to explain?" Mallory's voice dripped of gossip.

I walked my way back into the house, plopping down on the couch. "Oh, yeah? And who's this source."

"I'm not telling but pillow talk is never false," she giggled.

Part of me was dying to know who the hell Mallory was sleeping with, while the other part wanted to know what said sexual partner said. "Well, you tell me the source and what they said and I'll confirm or deny the rumor."

Mallory huffed on the other end. "Fine. It was Juarez." (what about her boyfriend?)

"Juarez? As in David's right hand man Juarez?"

"Yeah. We've been seeing each other for over a year now. No one knows, so you can't say anything," she took a deep breath. "Wow, that actually feels really good to have off my chest. Now, your end of the bargain."

I chuckled, putting my feet up on the coffee table. "It's true. He just left."

"Oooh!" Mallory was practically giddy. "What'd he say? What'd you do? Is he taking you on a date?" I started to wonder who was more excited. Mallory or me.

"We just measured off the space for the garage and talked about what we want to include, what would be best for us," I answered.

She giggled. "Us, we? I knew you wanted him too."

Her words brought a smile to my face as I sat up. "What do you mean too?"

"Ha! Like you can't see that he's absolutely in pain without you?! And don't think I miss your little flushed face when you look at him. My God! You both practically have orgasms when you look at one another," Mallory chuckled at herself. "However, if you both keep this up, you'll be fifty before someone makes a move."

She had a point, but whose responsibility was it to make the first move? I mean, we'd really just started talking again and I didn't want to push him away, but would I really be pushing him away if he wanted it too? This was all entirely too complicated. What happened to the simple "Boy likes girl/Girl likes boy/they get together and have a happy family?" Oh, that's right, it went away the minute I chose to be selfish and all my good intentions disappeared.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told Mallory, hanging up the phone.

The night's routine was normal, dinner, a visit from Mom and Dad, like every night, a little TV, and then off to bed, thoughts of David feeling every single thing I did. The next day, everything I did, every person I helped at work, I thought of David. And when the time came for him to come in for his normal everyday stop, I was anxious to help him.

"I would use screws for the decking instead of nails. It'll hold better," I told him, answering his questions with enthusiasm and loving when I would get a grin or smile back. And the closer it got to six, the faster my heart would beat and the antsier I got.

"You ready?" David asked, picking up the last of the supplies we needed. He threw them in the truck, then drove to my house, me following in the Mustang.

I got out of the car, helping him unload the truck. I took off my sweater, only in my tight white wife-beater and jeans. I saw his eyes follow every lift of my arms, and watching the beads of sweat form in my cleavage. And like he was teasing me, he stripped his shirt off, revealing his broad, heavenly firm chest. I felt a wetness pool between my legs looking at him, and it was the first real pure sexual feeling I'd had since Ethan left and it was stronger than I expected.

"You wanna grab that end?" David held the string out to me to tie to the stake he'd driven in the ground, shaking me out of my fantasy. I tied it off and then stood to see him, his jeans riding low. I knew for a fact that he'd stopped wearing any sort of underwear after he started phasing. He bent down, to tie off the final string, and then stood, the perfect V of his abdomen evident as his pants sagged more, showing David's body for the natural wonder it was. "I talked to my guy and we're gonna need to put in a few things before the concrete, but I'll be back tomorrow, if that works for you."

Was he really worried if that would work for me? Like I had any other plans.

"Of course," I smiled.

We repeated the same good bye as the night before, him getting in the truck, me standing beside it, telling him thank you and apologizing under my breath. We repeated it for a whole week, spending every evening from about six o'clock on together. After the third day, we started eating dinner together, after the fourth, he let me use nail gun. We kept exchanging glances, watching each other, and my body was about to explode with the sexual tension. Then, on the seven day, exactly one week after he started helping me, almost two months since I'd returned to La Push, David made a move.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fire**


	11. Day Seven

**AN: You already know I don't own any of the vampires, because they belong to SM, and the wolves that don't belong to SM, belong to Yay4Shanghai…**

**As always a special thanks to my awesome beta and the creator of Trisha, David, Ethan, Mark, and Mallory, Yay4Shanghai (The Pathetic Ramblings of a Homosexual Werewolf makes me totally fall in love with Mark, even though I know he won't love me back)! BIG thanks to KupKakes09 (I was on edge with the last chapter of Just Smile), augustblack (The Bodyguard is so dramatic right now), NataliaNicollette (Broken Bones kicks some ass), mediate89 and Ninadoll (Love The Rest of Forever) . Without these six lovely ladies, this chapter would not exist. Don't forget to show them some love!**

**I have to apologize again for the big delay…but, on a good note, school is back in session, and I'm slowly returning to my routine. I have bigger classes this year than I have in the past and some of my students developed quite the attitude over the summer…Nice! Thanks for being patient! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

CHAPTER 8: DAY SEVEN

TRISHA'S POV

I was waiting for him, on Day Seven, opening my mail. Mostly, these days, it was bills or letters still addressed to Grandpa Billy, a fact that was still upsetting, seeing his name over and over. Day Seven was different though. There was only one piece of mail in the mailbox and it was mine. The script on the envelope was messy and childlike, the return address a familiar orphanage in a familiar village in Mexico. It was addressed simply to _Miss Trisha_. I very gently pulled it to my nose, inhaling and feeling close to that special far off place.

I carried it in the house, setting it on the coffee table while I got a glass of water and then headed back to the couch. I picked up the envelope and slowly ripped it open. I didn't pull the letter out yet, I wanted to breathe again. I slid it out, taking another deep breath, and then opening the letter up and reading.

_Dear Miss Trisha,_

_It has been a long time since you left. I think you should come see me soon. Sister Regina said that your Abuelo went to Heaven and you are very sad. I do not want you to be sad and if you come back I promise to give you a very big hug. Also, no one here can braid my hair right. Sister Hortense tried last week and it was a mess. I need you to do it. I miss you. I do not have anyone to talk to anymore since you left. I told Sister Regina I wanted to visit you and that I would walk to Washington because it does not look that far on a map but it is. Please write me back. I miss you, again._

_Love,_

_Alondra_

_P.S. I think I might love Javier. But don't tell anyone._

It wasn't just her words that made me cry, because that's what I was doing, crying like I hadn't cried since Ethan left. It was knowing I had been a huge part of her life and had sort of just, well, disappeared. That was something I could definitely empathize with, having had two boys be big parts of my life and then disappearing. I kept the letter in my hands, blubbering away on the couch.

"Trisha?" I heard a velvet voice say. "You in there?"

I remembered that David was coming over, but I was distracted at the moment. I tried to dry my tears, wiping my cheeks with back of my hands, though it did little good.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" His voice sounded panicked and he ran to the couch, looking me up and down. "You're not hurt, are you?"

I sniffled. "No, I just got a sad letter is all."

"Let me see," David's voice got sweeter and I handed the letter to him. He read through it, scratching his head and rubbing his neck in a way only he could. "She really misses you, huh?"

I nodded, sniffling again. "I miss her too."

David tensed next to me, his voice barely a whisper. "You're not gonna leave me again, are you?"

He sounded so desperate, and I felt my tears come faster and more intense at the thought of hurting David like that again. I had no intention of inflicting that kind of pain on anyone else, not after seeing what my good intentions had done to David, had done to my parents, had done to everyone, actually.

"No, I'm not leaving again," I sobbed. "I need La Push." _I need you._

Then David did something I didn't expect. He moved closer to me on the couch and pulled me into a hug. "It's gonna be okay," he said softly and sweetly. "Maybe if you wrote her a letter back and told her all about La Push, you'll feel better. You could tell her about everything you have here." That would be difficult, considering, at the moment, I didn't feel like there was much I had. "Tell her about the house and your job, tell her about all your family here."

I wiped my tears again, David's arms still around me, and then…he tightened his grip, pulling me closer and inhaled his sea scent. It was stronger than it had been. Maybe it was because I hadn't been this close to him in so long and I was reacquainting myself with it. It was so calming and relaxing. I shifted in David's arms, my head nuzzling his neck a little. I needed this, I needed him to hold me like this, even if it was just for a minute or two, this was home.

Our moment of bliss interrupted by a loud stomach growl. "Sorry," David smirked. "I only had two sandwiches for lunch today. I normally have like four but Momma used the last of the bread to make Jesse toast, so I only had two." David looked down, odd since I'd never really seen him shy or self-conscious.

"It's okay," I released him and put the letter on the table. My own stomach was empty, my microwave chicken pot pie from lunch long worn off.

"You wouldn't wanna get a pizza, would you?" David asked, with a bit of hope in his voice, hope he didn't need, because at this point he could ask me if I wanted to rob a bank with him and I'd do it, anything to feel close to him. "Little Danny's delivers now, we could do a little work until it gets here."

"Sounds good to me. What kind do you want?"

"What kind do you want? Cuz you know, I'm gonna eat anything," he snickered and I smiled, knowing full well that he would, in fact, eat pizza made out of boot leather if it meant he got to eat pizza.

"Let's get the Pie O' Meat," I suggested.

"Sounds yummy," David pulled out his cell phone. "Do you think it's weird I have them on speed dial?"

I giggled. "No, I've come to learn that pizza always belongs on speed dial."

David ordered the pizza, speaking briefly to Sophia on the other end, while I made my way to the kitchen to get us drinks. When I came back, David was staring at the pictures on my mantle and shelves again. His eyes were locked on the one from his graduation party, and I saw him lightly touch it and sigh.

"That's my favorite picture of us," I spoke, hoping to God he wasn't going to yell or his sarcasm come back.

As usual, David surprised me. "Me too," David sighed with a grin. "I like it more than any of the ones from when we were little."

His gleam in his eye was intoxicating, and I couldn't help but go to him. "David, I know you're angry at me, but I…I can't tell you how much…" I wanted to tell him how much I loved him but I couldn't take that kind of rejection, or him attacking me, though I knew I more than deserved it, I was just starting to rebuild myself and I didn't want him to build up my walls again. I pulled his face hard to look at me. "I will spend the rest of my life telling you how sorry I am if I have to."

David furrowed his brow, clearly thinking about what I'd said. "I know you're sorry. But it can't be that easy, you don't understand what it was like…" His voice trailed off, and my guilt sat in. It couldn't be that easy, no matter how much I wished it could've been. We were repairing us, though, little by little. And David made a bigger move next. "Look, um, are you going to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"I didn't know there was one," I sighed. I had been out of the pack circle and, well, no one was actually trying to welcome me back in except my parents, and things like bonfires they wouldn't mention because they knew I would be able to handle the ridicule and public humiliation of being constantly scrutinized by the wolves and wolf-girls.

"Oh," David seemed surprised. "Well, there is. I was going to see if you wanted to go with me, but if you're not going…"

I stopped him. "I didn't say I wasn't going, I said I didn't know anything about it. If you're asking, I would love to go with you." I smiled, thinking of being close to David in his truck, just the two of us.

"Really?" David asked and I nodded. "So, I'll come get you about 6:30, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," I grinned. We stared at each other, and damn, the pull, the pit of my stomach and I wondered if it was still strong for him too.

The doorbell interrupted our staredown, announcing the arrival of our pizza. We ate while David told me about Jesse, his job, Mark, everything that was important to him, he shared. He asked me about my plans for the future and, as much as I wanted to say, "I plan on marrying you and making up for hurting you every single day of forever," I decided against it.

"I don't know, really. I mean, I used to have things I wanted to do, but I'm not sure if I can now," I took a bite of the slice of pizza in front of me.

"You still wanna be a teacher?" David asked, his mouth full of food, but looking charming, nonetheless.

I hadn't thought about that dream for awhile, wanting to be a teacher. For so long it didn't seem like something I would be able to do that I just kinda, well, gave up on it. "I don't really know. With work and the house and stuff, I don't see me being able to go to school," I looked down.

"Why not? Mark's doing it. Some of the other guys are doing it. And just think, you don't have to worry about furploding in the middle of a classroom. 'Sides, Jordan says they have a lot of classes you can take on the computer. Maybe you should do that," David grabbed another slice of pizza. "You could talk to Jordan tomorrow night at the bonfire."

"Me talk to Jordan? That's funny," I chuckled. Jordan was definitely a bit of an odd duck, and well, he never really talked to me to begin with, why all of the sudden would he be interested in anything I had to say. "Does Jordan talk to anyone?"

David shrugged. "He talks to me…and Mark…and Matty Horn…and Kim…"

"Which means he isn't going to talk to me, because three of those four people currently think I belong in hell," I said before thinking.

He didn't miss the slip, but his thinking face came back. "I didn't mean it like that, Trisha."

I put my hand up. "It's fine, I've gotten kinda used to it."

"Trisha, I didn't…I don't…why do you think I hate you so much?"

My eyes got wide. "Because you said you did, David."

"I was angry and," David took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not gonna lie, you broke my heart. But I don't hate you, I don't think I could if I tried."

And then I turned into the desperate one, grabbing hold of one of David's hands. "Then don't try. Please…"

David didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on the empty pizza box in front of us. "Well, I'm not gonna try on purpose, silly." His voice wavered a bit. "Now, what'd ya say we try to get a little work done?"

I nodded, cleaning up the pizza box and following David out to the garage. The sunset was setting faster now, the middle of October providing a crisp landscape and beautiful scenery. We didn't get much done, and when David left, Mom called almost immediately.

"Hell—" I answered.

"So you're going to the bonfire with David tomorrow night?" Mom said, cutting me off with way too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, but don't start naming your grandchildren yet," I sighed.

the phone was silent for a minute before Mom piped up. "He loves you, you know? He's getting there. Emily said as soon as he left the house he called ecstatic that you said you'd go with him. And then, of course, Emily called me."

"Like I'd say no?" I asked, brushing my hair and crawling into bed.

"Apparently, he was worried," Mom exhaled loudly.

_BEEP! _The call waiting beeped.

"Mom, someone's beeping in. I'll call you in the morning," I said, hanging up and cutting off Mom's "I love you."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me," the voice said.

"Hey, David. What's up?" I asked, praying inside that he hadn't changed his mind and now didn't want me to go with him.

He cleared his throat on the other end. "Um, I was wondering if I could pick you up at like 4 instead. I kinda have a surprise you might like."

A Surprise with David could mean anything, but I would give anything just to know I was important to him. "Sure," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there at four. Oh, and Trisha?"

"Yeah," I said, not really wanting to hang up.

"I'm really glad you're going with me," he said.

"I'm glad you asked me to," I couldn't help but feel giddy.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Dollface," David's smile practically projected through the tone of his voice.

"See you tomorrow, Dimples," I smiled back, David chuckled as he hung up the phone.

I fell back into the pillows, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. The butterflies in my stomach were present even in my dreams, though they weren't all bad. The first was, it was in fact terrifying, everyone at the bonfire turning away when I got near them, every single person refusing to talk to me, or even actually looking at me. To top it off, David was laughing hysterically, like he'd planned it all. But the last dream, the one I liked the best, the one that in some way I hoped was prophetic, was me, upstairs, pacing the floor, a little baby in my arms, wrapped in a yellow blanket. I wasn't sure if it was mine, there was no ring on my finger, but it looked so much like David that it physically hurt for me to think it wasn't mine.

My heart was beating quickly when I woke up, the sun shining brightly. It was a Saturday, I wasn't working, and I'd managed to sleep until noon. I was groggy as I got out of bed, trying to slow my heartbeat. I looked out the window, stretching, trying to decide what to wear tonight. I decided on jeans and a hot pink t-shirt with my trusty black Converse. I ate a little, but tried not to, feeling my stomach in knots. I worked on various things around the house, changed out a light plate in the living room, looking at some information on on-line courses at the college, before hearing David's truck pull into the driveway. I took a few deep breaths, pulling my hair halfway up. The light rap on the door interrupted the few thoughts I could manage to have.

"Hey," David grinned.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep. What's the surprise?" I asked, curiosity driving me insane.

He chuckled. "You'll see, you'll see."

David extended his hand for me to take and I grabbed it, quickly, before he changed his mind, shutting the door and locking it. I gripped his hand harder feeling comfortable like this, David glancing at me and shaking his head every now and helping me into the truck, before heading around to the driver's side.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Here goes nothing."

David slid into the driver's seat, grinning a little as he looked at my bouncing knee. I was nervous as hell and nothing seemed to be working to calm me down. Everything seemed so different. It was a different truck than the one we'd spent so much time in before. It was newer, bigger, more things that were electric than manual, an extended cab, the wonderful scent of the sea everywhere. I knew he was proud of it, and I was too, knowing that he'd worked for it. He kept it much cleaner than his truck in high school too.

He started the engine with a purr, and pulled out of the driveway. David glanced at me again and my heartbeat picked up. "Why are you so nervous?" I shrugged, wondering why the hell he would ask that. He slid his hand across the seat. "I'll let you hold my hand if you wanna?" He smirked.

I took his hand without even giving it a second thought, and I intertwined my fingers with his, feeling a little better with David's warmth near me. He turned off the main road and I knew right away where we were going.

"David…"I said nervously.

"Just chill. Momma and Dad aren't here. We just gotta pick some stuff up," his smirk let me know that there was a hidden meaning in his explanation, the Uley's house immediately coming into view. If my heart could jump out of my chest, it would.

He pulled the truck in the empty driveway, putting it in park and turning off the engine. David turned to me and smiled. "W-what do we have to g-get?" I stuttered out.

"You'll see," he said again, jumping out of the truck and coming around to help me out. He took my hand again and led me up the porch to the front door, and I shrunk in his side. "Deep breath, Trisha." He chuckled as he let me in the house, his hand still in mine, following me closely.

"It's about damn time, David!" a deep voice yelled.

"Yeah, it's abowt damn time, I wanna go!" a small voice yelled.

"Muffin, remember what I said about saying some of the words I say?" I heard the deep voice say before they made their appearance on the stairs.

"You said I can't say some of the words. Which wun?"

The odd pair stopped, the large tanned boy smiling down at the little girl whose hand he held. David cleared his throat. And Seth looked at us.

"Hey, Trisha!" Seth said enthusiastically. You had to love Uncle Seth. Most of the time, he tried to see the best in people, even when there was little good to see. I remember the shock in everyone when he verbally added to the Ethan conundrum. It was so unlike Seth, but I guess imprinting changes people.

"Twisha?" the little one said.

"Hi, Jesse," I smiled, the little girl so much different than I could've ever imagined. She was so small, with two pigtails and a T-shirt that said "My brother did it!"

Jesse giggled and pointed at me. "You David's giwlfwiend!"

I blushed as she kept giggling at me.

"Nuh-uh!" David quickly countered. As much as I was embarrassed by the little girl pointing at me, it was worse to think that David was embarrassed for someone to think I was his girlfriend. Seth must have seen the hurt in my eyes. He whispered something I couldn't understand but David and his super-wolf hearing picked it up. He whirled around to me. "Not that I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend, just not yet…just, I need more time, you know…I can't…I'm not making any sense. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I put on a fake smile but it wasn't working. "David, you no be mean to you giwlfwiend," Jesse whispered, not quite so softly as Seth. She was so cute that I couldn't help but have a genuine smile on my face now.

"Thanks, Jesse," I said.

She released Seth's hand, much to his chagrin, and came up to me. "I member you a wittle bit," and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I knew there was no way in hell that three-year old remembered me. She wasn't even a year old when I left, but the fact that she even wanted me to feel better, was comforting.

Jesse tugged me to the truck. I helped Seth get her strapped into the backseat and crawled into the truck next to David, grabbing his hand without him offering it. He looked at me shocked, but I only smiled, as I thought to myself, _Maybe this bonfire won't be so bad, after all._ Even if things didn't go great, I had David's hand in mine and perhaps the cutest three-year old in the world on my side, and I would do whatever I had to, to keep it that way.

**Second AN: I have to thank KupKakes09 for giving me the nickname for Jesse! "Muffin" totally belongs to her. **


	12. Fire

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to the magnificent Yay4Shanghai! **

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist!**

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, Ninadoll, and Mediate89, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

******************************************************************************** **

CHAPTER 9: FIRE

TRISHA'S POV

"Can I pway with you hair sometime?" Jesse asked from the backseat, Seth grinning at me.

I turned to the bouncing little girl in the backseat. "I'd like that," I smiled to her.

"See, Davie, she's nice," Jesse told her brother, kicking the back of his seat. I kept my hand locked in David's and I had no intention of moving it. He must have sensed my anxiety increase as he got closer, running his thumb of the back of my hand.

"Are you excited for the bonfire, Muffin?" Seth asked Jesse.

"Who's gonna be there?" she asked, I ascertained that she had to know who was there to decide if she was excited or not.

"Well, your Momma and Dad, Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel," Jesse giggled interrupting Seth's list. "What's so funny?"

"I wuv Unca Paul. When I gwow up, Ima marry him," Jesse giggled again, Seth growling next to her.

"Why do you say that?" asked Seth, teeth gritted.

"Cuz, he's a hunk! He's so cwute!" Jesse was giddy. Seth continued to growl, while I laughed at the thought of a three-year old having a crush on my Dad.

"That might be hard, sweetie. Uncle Paul's already married," I said to her. She pouted her bottom lip out and I could suddenly see why she had David and Seth wrapped around her little finger. I felt immediately guilty for crushing her dreams of marrying my already married, very much older father.

"And he has a little girl," Seth said to the devastated child next to him.

"Nuh-uh! I never see her! He come with Aunt Rach only!" Jesse's arms were now crossed over her chest.

"Actually, you see her right now," I smiled to her.

"Huh?" she said.

"Trisha is Uncle Paul's little girl," David looked in the rear view mirror.

Jesse had her head to the side, thinking. "But you was not here for a wong time," she articulated pointing at me.

"I know, sweetie, because I went away for a little bit," I saw David visibly tense his hand on the steering wheel. We all sat silently as David pulled the car into the lot at First Beach. Jesse leaned forward in the seat and tapped my arm. "That's why Davie was sad? Cuz you went away?"

I tried very hard not to look at David, not to see his look of hurt. "I don't know, Jess," I said very softly.

"Pwease don't do that again. Davie was no fun and now he takes me for ice cweam and I don't want you go away," she continued to pout. "I wike you."

"I'm not going to leave David again, sweetheart," I said before I really thought about the fact that I was basically exposing my feelings for him. He didn't say anything, but I knew he'd heard me. He kept his eyes on the parking lot, finding a spot and putting the truck in park. A very large tanned figure moved towards us, and Jesse's bouncing got more impatient.

"Ooh, ooh!!" she fiddled with the seat belt, trying to unbuckle it. After a few more seconds of "oohs" and fumbles, she managed to release it, Seth opening her door for her, while she bounded out. "Marky!" she yelled running to the figure.

Mark Uley. He was bigger than I'd remembered. I'd seen him at the funeral, but hadn't really _seen_ him seen him. He was only slightly larger than David, but enough to make a difference. It was funny to watch his big frame pick up the tiny little girl and swing her around while she squealed.

David came around, letting me out and taking my hand, while I watched Mark with Jesse.

"Look, Marky, look who came with us!" Jesse squealed. "We bwought Twisha!"

"I see that, Jay Jay," Mark said, looking straight at David, avoiding me.

David nodded as I squeezed his hand a little more. This was test number one, Mark Uley. I was trying to think about the future tests. I was guessing number two was Emily. Number three, well, that had to be the Wahallas. I wondered in my head if they'd be there, if I should talk to them, what I would say, and what they'd think of the fact that I was with David? I guess, before I got too far ahead of myself, I should start with some sort of salutation for Mark.

"Hi, Mark," I smiled.

"Hello," he said before turning to David. "Momma wants to see you. She said as soon as you stepped out of the car." I was right…test number two.

"Kay," David sighed, as I pulled closer to him. He tightened his grip, and leaned down to whisper in my ear as we walked off. "Just chill…It's only Momma…"

"I know. That's why I'm freaking out," I whispered back.

Emily Uley. The first wolf-girl. The only wolf-girl to bare the scars of our secret. She caught sight of us and I could tell she was trying very hard not to stare too much, but her eyes went straight to our interlocked hands, and for a second, I debated whether I should detach myself from David. I loosened the grip, but he didn't let go.

"You should probably go talk to her," I said, shaking loose. "I'm gonna go try to find my Mom." I didn't like not being with David. Even if it was just for a few minutes while he chatted with his family, and I looked for my own. It was like separation anxiety, like a child's first day of preschool, where they worry their parents might not come back for them. I worried David might not come back for me. But I let him go looking around to find a familiar face that might not yell at me.

"Trisha-bug!" My Dad screeched from the middle of a group of men.

"Hi, Daddy!" I said, walking towards them. He stood with Sam and Michael. Dad pulled me into a tight hug, like he's done every time he saw me since the day he picked me up off the plane.

"Where's David?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"Emily needed to talk to him," I snuggled in closer to him. "Hi, Sam, Michael."

"Hi Trisha. You look very pretty tonight," Sam said, a smug smile on his face.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Michael, is Ana here?"

He nodded. "Yep, and I know she wants to see you. Look for the three little crazy two-year olds and the teenage boy that follows them around everywhere they go," he chuckled. Taylor…the teenage boy.

"Okay, I will," I tried to keep my smile, now scared shitless as I watched David talk to Emily. Emily looked pretty animated as they talked, David kept furrowing his brow. I could only imagine what they were talking about.

"You should really make the first move there, sweetie," Sam took a swig of whatever was in the can he was holding. I bit my lip, and turned my attention to Sam. "Em'll be a lot nicer if you just man up and talk to her. Otherwise..." Sam trailed off, taking another drink.

"But I don't know what to say," I bluntly sighed.

Dad's hearty laugh broke the tension that was building. "I find it works best if you say 'hi' and then go from there." Yeah, only Dad would think it could be that easy.

I noticed David's glances finding me as Emily continued on with whatever it was she was saying to him. It was funny to watch Emily, who was so towered over by her sons and husband, yet still be able to make said men feel like ants about to be squashed with just a few words. David hugged Emily as she seemed to calm down then turned to walk to me. Emily stared at David then her glance danced to me before she sighed and went back to discussing something with Jordan. David's seriousness from his conversation with Emily was gone now, his smile back, though not as big as usual, but brilliant nonetheless.

"You should say hi to Momma," David said, taking my hand back in his.

"I will. I'm just trying to find the right words," I sighed. Apologies were the name of my game lately, and it wasn't like Hallmark made a card I could send her, "Sorry I ripped out your son's heart and stomped around on it, while I made mad passionate love to his best friend in a foreign country," it probably didn't sell well.

I tightened my hold on his hand. "Your mom's looking for you," Dad said to me.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing closer to David and farther from the men, who obviously saw the sudden action, my Dad smirking and then glaring at David. While previously Dad had always been on David's side, ever since the incident where I smacked my head and then listened to David tear into me, Dad wasn't really too big of a fan.

"She's with Helen and Leticia," Dad nodded his head forward to a small circle of women.

"I suppose I should go see what's up," I sighed, again dropping David's hand. Mom looked up and smiled the moment I entered her line of sight, opening her arms for me to fall into.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

Helen got up and walked to me, also holding her arms out, hugging me. "It's good to have you back, kiddo," she said.

"It's good to be back," I replied as she released me from the hug. "Hi, Letty," I waved to Leticia. She didn't say anything back, just stared at me, like she was taking in every feature, or trying to read my mind. I let her, never took my eyes from hers. I wanted her to see that I had honest intentions, that I knew I'd fucked up and I was ready to make amends.

"Hola. ¿Cómo era México? ¿Te sientes mejor después de su aventura?" she asked in Spanish, while I translated quickly in my head. _"How was Mexico and did I enjoy my little adventure?"_ as she put it.

"Fue muy bonito pero estoy contento de estar en casa." I was honest. I told her it was nice, but I was glad to be home.

"Cuyo corazón no le importa romper siguiente?" she asked, me translating again. _"Whose heart did I care to break next?"_

"De nadie. Quiero que mi huella," I told her, again being honest. There was no one I wanted but my imprint.

"Eso es lo que dicen ahora," she shook her head. Translation: _"That's what you say now."_

"Hi, guys, sorry to interrupt but I didn't do so hot in Spanish class, so I really don't have any clue what you two are saying," Mom narrowed her eyes. "Though I'm guessing by your tones with one another, it can't be good."

Leticia and I continued to stare one another down, before I was shaken out of my daze by David. "Momma really wants to see you," he whispered.

I turned to him and nodded, grabbing his hand and turning to walk to Emily. Leticia having the last word, yelled out, "Te daré una oportunidad, querida. Pero yo no confío en ti todavía," my heart sped at her words. _"I will give you a chance. But I don't trust you yet."_

I wanted to tell her to join the club. That seemed to be everyone's beef with me: no one trusted me. It was reasonable, I had betrayed so many people but at the same time, if David could start to love me again, couldn't they?

"Um, I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk," David said, and I squeezed his hand harder before we reached Emily.

"Like hell you are," I huffed, pulling him back. He was probably right though. I needed to face her on my own, so I pulled him down to me, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, in case it was the last time I'd ever see him, released his hand and walked towards Emily.

She sat with Jordan across from her, they were talking about something, something important, Emily nodding her head at just about everything Jordan said.

I took a deep breath. "Emily," I said.

Her eyes looked up at me. "Trisha," she sighed. "Come have a seat," she said as she patted the log next to her. Jordan, in typical-Jordan fashion, said nothing, but got up and walked away,

his eyes still semi-watching us.

We sat in silence for a minute, you could practically hear the wheels of both of our brains turning. "Emily, I know…" I started but she put her hand up.

"Trisha, you have to understand where I'm coming from when I say this," she looked down, her scars accentuated by the flickering fire. "I'm not telling either of you what to do, but I want you...I need you to…You have to take things slowly." Emily turned her body to me. "You can't do what you did last time. I don't care if you are his imprint, it would kill him." I started to talk but she cut me off again. "I don't want you to say anything, not yet. I want you to watch what you do to him. I won't have my son devastated like that again." Her voice was strong and hard, but also inside, I could hear the same loving Emily that had been there forever. I just nodded, and didn't move.

"Momma, I wuv Twisha," Jesse ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"You do, sweetheart?" Emily hugged her. "And how do you know Trisha?"

"She pick me and Sef up with Davie," Jesse grinned. "And she told me I cwould pway with her hair sometime."

Emily nuzzled her. "You've made quite an impression on her."

I nodded, again. "She's precious. I missed her." I whispered the last part, fearing that Emily would just scoff at me. But she didn't, she didn't say anything else.

As time passed by, more and more wolves and wolf-girls showed up, David and I keeping a close eye on one another. The Atearas, the Drus, the Varns…one by one, they made their way, until there was only one family left, the Wahallas.

I heard the squeal of children not longer after that thought, Jesse grabbing my hand.

"Annabewwe's here!" She screamed, pulling me towards the mob of kids. The newly arrived Wahalla girls and the Varn triplets scampering around, being watched by Solace and Taylor, while little Soledad Call tried to stay away from most everyone, only to be followed by Randy Dru, add in the littlest Uley and it was like, well, a pack of wolves.

"Hey Trisha," Solace smiled bigger than anyone but David had all night. He put his arms out and I skipped into them. Solace was like that really cool uncle that buys you your first beer or teaches you how to drive, and that you secretly have a crush on when you realize boys don't have cooties. The thing about Solace that I loved so much too was that he loved all of us, all the wolf-kids, no matter how much we'd screwed up, not followed the rules, or managed to disappoint everyone else. Solace loved us.

"Hey Solace," I squeezed him.

"Don't hug her!" A high-pitched voice yelled. "Don't touch her!"

Solace identified the voice. "Amber…"

"I hate her! You can't touch her!" Amber's fist hit my arm. Who knew an eleven-year old could pack such a punch. "You made him leave! You made him go away!"

"Amber, sweetie," I pulled completely away from Solace, trying to get some grasp on her. She didn't say his name, but I knew who she was talking about.

"Why do you get to stay but my brother had to leave again? It's not fair! You, you…bitch!" she yelled, hitting me again. "I wish Ethan had never met you! I wish you would die! My Mom and Dad do too! It's your fault they're sad! They hate you and Mom said she wished you'd never been born!" Amber had tears running down her face as she kept screaming.

"Amber…" I whispered as my tears started.

"You leave my Solace alone! You can't have him too! He wouldn't want you anyway! Everyone says you're a whore! Even Uncle Paul!" she kept screaming, hitting me, each time harder.

"Amber…" I whispered again.

"Don't talk to me! Don't ever talk to me!" She screamed as Solace wrapped his arms around her. Her body fell limp as sobs wracked her body. The pack and the pack wives all stood watching, having heard every single thing Amber had said.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come," I whispered to the people I had once considered family, then turning around and walking towards the beach.

"Trisha!" David called after me, but I kept walking. "Trisha Wise!" My tears got bigger, my chest heaved, and just as I reached the shoreline, I fell on my knees, wishing I could just walk right into the ocean and let it overtake me, wishing I could pull a Bella Swan. "Dollface?" David was right next to me.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I would give my life to make it right again," I sobbed.

David collapsed next to me. "Why would that make it right?"

I looked at his furrowed brow. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with me, you wouldn't have wasted your imprint," I cried.

"You think I think I wasted my imprint on you?" David asked hurt.

"I don't think that, not anymore, but I think you think that. You're never gonna want me anyway," I shook my head.

David narrowed his eyes, and I started to cry harder. He took a deep breath, then wrapped his arm around me quickly, before crashing his lips to mine, starting out as just a hard peck. We stayed still for a minute, until I couldn't help but lean in more, moaning at the sensation I'd missed for too long. Then he moved his lips, running his tongue across my lips until my own tongue met it. I breathed in through my nose, holding on to David tightly. Our lips were locked like that for at least two minutes, when we heard the clearing of a throat behind us.

"Yeah, um, I'm supposed to come get you. Kim took Amber home, but they wanna take some pictures, so if you two could finish up whatever it is you two are doing, that would be great," Jordan stared before shaking his head and reaching in his back pocket. I knew he was writing in his notebook and I wondered what we had done to spark that. We pulled away from each other, and I felt myself blush as I looked at him.

"So, um," David said.

"Yeah, that was, wow," I looked down.

"Listen, I'm taking Jesse Trick-or-Treating Wednesday night. You wanna come?" he asked. "It's not really like a date, it's more like, well…"

"I'll come," I smiled and I leaned in to give him one small peck on the lips before he helped me up.

As we walked back to the bonfire, Claire took a few pictures, the normal things, the wolf-girls minus Kim who'd taken a screaming Amber home only after Jesse had punched her in the eye telling her to, "weave my Twisha lone!" Next was the pack, new and old together, as well as some family pics. Claire, unbeknownst to us, snapped a picture of David and I, not doing anything but staring at the fire, our hands intertwined, smiles on our faces. It would definitely go on the mantle next to the graduation photo.

David took me home, giving me one soft kiss before he left. I slept better that night than I ever had, though Amber's words still haunted me. The next morning, Mom brought over copies of the pictures Claire had taken. I found empty frames, all mix-matched, and put the pictures in them, placing them on the mantle and the shelves. I had two copies of each, and I knew just what to do with the extras.

I slid the extra pictures into an envelope, including a recent picture I'd taken of the house, then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from the desk and started my letter.

_Dear Alondra,_

_I miss you very much too! I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly. I promise that I will come visit you. It may not be soon, but I promise we'll see each other again. I'm sending some pictures for you, of my family. The last one is of me and my friend, David. Don't tell anyone, but I love him, very much, but I did some not very nice things to him and I'm hoping someday he will forgive me enough to want to love me as much as I love him._

_The other picture is my house. It was my Abuelo's before he went to Heaven and I've painted it and made a few other changes. Someday, I hope you'll be able to come see it. Please give my love to the Sisters and Fathers, plus all the other kiddos._

_Love,_

_Miss Trisha_

_P.S. Things will get better. Things can always get better._

I mailed the letter with exactly that hope. That although things were good now, they could get better, and hopefully, they would.

******************************************************************************** **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Trick-Or-Treat**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	13. TrickorTreat

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to the magnificent Yay4Shanghai! **

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist! And Happy Birthday, Jay!**

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, Ninadoll, and Mediate89, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**So, Halloween at my house growing up was always interesting. It was my sister's birthday, so every year was spent in a joint celebration between Jacque's birthday and Halloween. And, Trisha's costume was inspired by my costume the year my sis was born. Enjoy!**

************************************************************************** **

CHAPTER 10: TRICK-OR-TREAT

TRISHA'S POV

It was never a good thing to wake up to the phone ringing on my days off. It was a rare occurrence that I have a weekday off, considering I tried to work everyday during the week so I could spend my weekends working on the house. I had taken today off, though, Halloween, to make a trip to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies for the house that we didn't have at the hardware store. Those plans were put on hold when the phone rang.

"Are you awake?" the voice said on the other end.

"Uh, no," I sighed back.

"I need your help," the strong husky voice said.

"What is it, Dad? It's kinda early," I rolled over to look at the clock. 9:00…okay, so maybe it wasn't that early.

"I'm surprising your Mom at school later, when they're having the Halloween costume parade thingy and I need you to help me decide which costume I should wear," I could hear Dad rustling through some sort of paper. "Damn! Where is that pitchfork?!" More rustling. "So I need you to come over now. And then I need you to go with me to the school this afternoon."

I groaned a little at the thought of getting out of my warm bed to face the cold outside but I _was_ for Dad. "Fine. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there," I sighed, throwing the blankets off and getting up, my feet hitting the cold hardwood floors. "Ooh!"

"What is it? Are you okay?" Dad panicked on the other end.

"I'm fine. The floors just cold," I walked to the bathroom. "I'll be there soon. Bye, Dad." I hung up the phone, going through the normal morning rituals of brushing my teeth, showering, getting dressed. David had replenished my supply of apples and I grabbed two before heading out the door.

The Mustang's heater hadn't been working properly over the last few days, probably from the years of no use, and I shivered as I drove down the road. The drive didn't take long and I pulled in the driveway, turning off the car and hopping out. "Good girl, Ruby," I sat, patting the car's hood as I walked to the front door.

"Morning, Glory," Dad smiled, letting me in the house.

"Morning," I smiled back, tossing him one of the apples I'd brought.

His eyes widened. "Yum!" And he took a big bite, juice running down his chin.

"Ew, gross!" I squealed as he continued to tear into the apple.

"Hope you didn't have plans for today," Dad said.

"It's fine. I'll do it next week, I guess," I plopped on the couch. "So let's see the parade of costumes."

"One second," he put his finger up and ran to the back. He emerged five minutes later clad in all red with devil horns and a pitchfork. His face was positively priceless as he looked the part of a mischievous devil, and he let out his best evil laugh. "I'm a horny little devil, get it?" He chuckled.

"That's disgusting, but it works for you. However, I don't think Mom will appreciate you scaring the bejesus out of her students. Next," I turned my finger to the back for him to show the next one.

"Damn! Everyone's a critic," he groaned as he turned around returning a short time later dressed as a pirate. "Aye, matey!"

There was no way to put it, he looked ridiculous, a fake stuffed parrot on his shoulder and eye patch. "Um, it's nice…but Johnny Depp you ain't," I tried to be polite.

"You're no fun," he crossed his arms, pouting like a little kid. "I do have one more though," he said, taking a little longer than usual before coming out Frankenstein costume. It suited him. "And, of course, I'll need your help to paint my face green and do all the stitches and stuff." He swatted his hands in his hair to make it very flat. "What'd ya think?"

"I like it!" I said, excited that he actually wanted my help in doing this. "I think we found our winner."

"Ooh, and I almost forgot!" He made his way to the bedroom, then back to me with a headband of Minnie Mouse ears. "You should wear these." He handed them to me, as I flipped them over and ran my fingers over the red and white polka dotted bow. "I remember that Halloween. You were four, you stayed the night with the Wahallas and the next day, when we picked you up, Kim told us she caught you and Ethan playing 'doctor.' That was the last time you two were allowed to have sleepovers," Dad smirked. I didn't remember it, but I remembered the sleepovers at the Wahallas, yummy pancake breakfasts the next day, courtesy of chef extraordinaire, Jared, and feeling like they were my second home.

Even without the part of my heart that ached a bit for Ethan, I missed how close I used to be to Kim. And it worried me, knowing that Amber had said her parents wished I'd never been born, that they might actually think that. It wouldn't have surprised me if they did. I deserved a part of it. But Kim was the first person to tell me to fight for Ethan and one of the first to tell me to let him go, and though I wouldn't have traded the time I had with Ethan, inside, I wondered if I shouldn't have listened to her, if I shouldn't have saved us all this heartache and just let him go.

I forgot, for a moment, that there was someone else in the room, as I reminisced about not so simpler times.

"What are you thinking about?" Dad came to sit by me on the couch.

"Nothing, just remembering things," I half-smiled.

"You know, what Amber said about what I said? I haven't said anything like that since before, before you left," he stuttered on the last part. It was almost like he was a mind-reader. "And I don't think Kim wishes you were dead. Jared…I can't say, but Kim has always loved you."

I leaned forward, putting my head in my hands. "I have so many people that I have to make amends with and she's the one that scares me the most now. David and I are, well, whatever we are, but we're at least talking, and Emily, I can work on that too. But Kim…I don't even know where to start. I've been putting it off, trying to come up with someway, but nothing makes sense."

"Why are you so afraid to talk to her?" he asked, patting my back a little.

"Because I drove her son away, I ruined her family. What am I supposed to say that makes that better?" I asked, looking in Dad's eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Kim knows this wasn't all you, Trisha-bug. She's smarter than that, to put it all on you. Yeah, things should've been handled differently, but what's done is done. You," he said pointing at me, "have to realize that the whole world is not against you. People are disappointed, but, hell, things happen, and we move on. Things won't be rainbows and sunshine and boxes full of kittens for awhile with Kim, but I guarantee you, she'll respect you a lot more, if you at least try to make an effort to talk to her." I shifted on the couch, and Dad hugged me close to him. "And in case I haven't told you lately, I love you and I'm glad you're home," he sighed, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you too, Daddy," I hugged him tight.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked, probably knowing full well I was going with David and Jesse.

"Trick-or-treating with David and Jesse," I said.

"Well, that'll be fun. That Jesse's got spunk," he chuckled, and I thought about the little girl's crush on him.

"Yep," I giggled.

"Things getting better between you and lug-o'-wolf?" he growled a little at the mention of David.

"I think. He's been over every evening helping me with the house, but he's harder to read than he used to be," I told him.

"Yeah, well, he'd be an idiot to let you go."

"You have to say that, you're my Dad," I had to admit that it was good to hear, though.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Dad, doing various things that we hadn't done in awhile, like talking, a lot. We talked about what I'd done in Mexico, what I planned to do with my life now, if I wanted to go to school or work, what I wanted from David, etc. I couldn't think of better way to spend my day.

Around one, I started helping him with his costume and doing any makeup that he needed done. He was positively giddy to be surprising Mom and I knew she'd love it. I remembered dropping by her classroom a lot as a kid, especially on special days. Dad always dropped by on their anniversary and surprised her with flowers. It was funny for me, to see him be so romantic, considering most of the time, as blunt as he was, I didn't really ever see him as a romantic kind of guy. References to sex in the Wise household were abundant, but love was so much more precious than that. And I hoped, one day, it would be David dropping by my classroom to see me.

"The parade starts at two-thirty and I wanna get there a little early," Dad said, putting on black lipstick.

"If we leave now we should be good," I answered, picking up the Minnie Mouse ears and sliding them on. I looked up and Dad stood grinning at me, his green and black makeup stretching with his face.

"You look so cute!" He said, wrapping me in his big arms. "Have I told you today you're my favorite daughter?"

I giggled. "I'm your only daughter, silly goose!"

"Doesn't mean I love you any less," he released me. "Now, let's go scare some little kids." Dad rubbed his hands together and grinned, and though I knew he was kidding, I half-wondered if he was serious, too.

He drove to the school, a giant green Frankenstein driving an equally giant SUV to a tiny school for tiny people. It was quiet a sight, but Dad didn't look deterred. No, he smiled widely, probably thinking how much Mom would appreciate his gesture. We pulled into the parking lot, Dad fixing a few makeup problems before handing me the black makeup pencil.

"Minnie Mouse needs whiskers," he said, pulling the mirror down for me as I colored the end of my nose black and drew three whiskers on each side of my nose.

It was amazing walking into the school, like time had stood still; not much had changed since I was a kid. The same elderly woman worked at the desk out front, greeting Dad and I like long lost family members.

"Oh, she's gonna be so excited," the old woman said, handing us our visitor's badges. "You remember where her room is, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dad said, taking my hand and walking with me.

I could hear Mom's melodic voice down the hall, telling a story about a little boy's quest for the perfect costume. Ooh's and Aah's followed as she described in great detail the little boy named Paul's wolf costume.

"I wike wolves!" I heard a little voice say.

"Me too!" Another followed before they all chimed in.

I knocked on the door as the noise died down, and a young girl in long braids answered the door. "My name is Kaywa. Welcome to our cwasswoom!" She said, a huge smile on her face. The classroom door greeter…the most coveted job in Mrs. Wise's class. The little girl's eyes were bright as she saw me. "I wike yo eaws."

"Thank you," I said, smiling back, and touching the Minnie Mouse ears on my head. The nice moment was ruined as Dad barreled round the corner.

"Monstew! Monstew!" she screamed, pointing at Dad.

"Dear God," I groaned, as the kids in the classroom started to scream and run around.

"Now, now," Mom said, finally looking to see Dad and me. "It's okay." She pulled Dad into the room. "You all remember Mr. Wise, right? From early in the year?"

A few soft "Yes's" made their way out of the children's mouths. "It's just him, he came to show us his best costume. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Mom was making googoo eyes at Dad, and I swear I heard Dad whisper under his breath, "Someone's getting lucky tonight."

"Who's she?!" A snotty nosed little boy said pointing at me.

"This is my little girl, Trisha," Mom said pulling me forward to stand between her and Dad.

"She's not wittle!" The same little boy scoffed. We had been here less than five minutes and I already wanted to strangle one of Mom's students. _Brat…_I thought to myself.

"No, but you know how you're your Mommy's little boy?" Mom stooped down to be eye level with the little shit, I mean, kid. He nodded. "Well, I'm Trisha's Mommy."

"Nuh-uh, cuz she's too big to have a Mommy," the only little girl dressed in a costume said, twirling around like a ballerina, matching her outfit quite fittingly.

"You're never to big to have a Mommy," Mom said, sitting in her "Story Chair" in the middle of the classroom, while the students made their ways back to the floor. She smiled at me.

Dad and I joined the kids on the floor for the last part of the story, helping Mom get the kids to the gymnasium for the Halloween costume parade. Mom's class sat towards the front, as the other classes filed in. After we had her class all situated, I saw Jesse sitting with the pre-K class in her black cat outfit, and Annabelle with the kindergarteners, dressed like a little daisy. I looked around, knowing someone had to have helped Annabelle into that outfit. As I searched the crowd I caught sight of Amber, Princess Prettyface, dressed like a bee; stinger and all.

Half of my mind told me not to keep looking for _her_, but the other half, the half that wanted this to be better, didn't listen and searched through the crowd of parents until my eyes met her. I tried to smile, she did too, Amber jumping in front of her, yelling something that looked like, "Solace."

I waved slowly at Kim, and she waved back. "Dad, I'll be right back," I whispered, not sure that this was the best place to do this, but now was as good a time as any.

"Kay," he said, waving at Jesse from across the way, as I walked off. I knew I looked ridiculous with my Minnie Mouse ears and painted on nose, but I didn't care, I needed to do this.

I approached her very slowly, trying not to make it too obvious how much I wanted to talk to her. She didn't move just kind of shifted on her feet, Taylor stood next to her, watching me. What the fuck do I say?

"Happy Halloween," I said with a half-smile.

"Happy Halloween, Trisha. Your costume is cute," Kim smiled back at me.

"Thank you. How have you been?" I asked. "How's everyone?"

She shifted some more on her feet. "Good. Um, I heard you're going with David tonight to take Jesse trick-or-treating?" I nodded. "Stop by. I know Annabelle will want to see Jesse anyway."

"I will," I nodded again.

"Everything else okay?"

"Trisha! Let's get outta here before these kids start getting candy and start running amuck!" Dad yelled from across the gym. I waved and nodded to him.

"Yes, everything else is fine. I guess I should go, but I'll definitely stop by tonight," I said, Kim giving me an awkward one-armed hug. "See you tonight," I said as I smiled at Taylor, who looked like a model, leaning up against the wall of the gym, a slight smirk on his face. He wasn't the little kid I'd known before. He was grown, and though he still possessed the common physical traits he had always shared with Ethan, he was also very much his own man. It was definitely a shame I had missed that.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon I was sitting on my couch, waiting for David and Jesse, my mouse ears on and my nose still painted. My thoughts wandered again to the Wahallas and I thought about what I might say to Jared tonight, or Taylor. And then I thought about Mark, what would I say to him when I saw him and I started to think maybe trick-or-treating wasn't such a good idea.

"You ready?" David asked, startling me a little. "Oh, sorry, I would've knocked I just…"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It's okay. I just was kinda lost in my thoughts."

"Wanna share?" he put his hand out for me to take, shaking my head no, not wanting to bring up anything that might cause him to doubt my feelings for him. I held his hand tightly, locking the door behind me and walking to the truck, where a very anxious Jesse sat in the backseat.

"Meow, Twisha," Jesse said, her cat tail in her lap.

"Should I be scared of you?" I asked, pretending to hunker down in the seat.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm a mouse and you're a cat," I giggled.

"Meow," she said, as I pretended to hide behind my hands.

David started the truck, backing out of the driveway and headed down the road. The first stop was Seth's, where Jesse was loaded down with candy, as Seth joined our pursuit of candy, stopping at the Call's, then the Ateara's, the Dru's, the Varns, and finally, before the Wahalla's, Mark's. We had to drive their a small cabin out of the way, it was a bit sppoky at night but Jesse knew the way, running straight up the stairs.

"Twick-or-Tweat, Marky," Jesse said as Mark opened the door.

"Happy Halloween, Jay Jay!" Mark picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm a kitty cat," she smiled at him, laughing.

"I know," Mark laughed at her.

"And I been twacing Twisha cuz she's a mowse!" she giggled, turning in Mark's arms to me. "Meow!"

I pretended to cower, as she giggled louder and Mark pretended not to smile but Jesse was just too cute not to melt at her happiness.

"Hi, Mark," I said as he examined me.

"How are you, Trisha?" he asked, looking at David instead of me, the look in his eyes said, "What the hell is she doing with you?"

But David just grinned at him and held my hand tighter.

"Good, thank you," I smiled to Mark.

"Where you guys off to next?" Mark asked, hugging Jesse.

"Annabewwe's," she said as he gently placed her on her feet.

"Well, have fun and don't eat too much candy," Mark smiled as she hugged his legs.

"I won't," Jesse said as we turned to walk back to the truck.

"It was good to see you, Mark. I'm happy you're doing so well," I said, his eyes boring into me. He nodded as I hopped in the truck and the four of us headed to the Wahallas.

"Twick-or-Tweat!" Jesse said, pushing her plastic orange pumpkin at Kim.

"Look how cute you are!" Kim said as she stooped down and put a few pieces of candy in Jesse's bucket. "And you brought a mouse and two wolves with you!" We laughed as Jesse's little giggle filled the air. "Annabelle's inside if you wanna say hi," she told Jesse, who pushed her way through while we stood on the porch with Kim.

"David, where's your costume?" Kim asked.

"Eh, I thought Trisha was dressed up enough for both of us," he smiled, pulling me into his side. It was a nice feeling, albeit a little awkward.

"You make a very nice mouse, Trisha," she said, handing me a piece of chocolate.

"Thank you," I responded.

"Davie, I'm tired," Jesse said, coming out of the house and rubbing her eyes.

We thanked Kim again for the candy before reloading into the truck and taking off to the Uley's. Jesse had fallen asleep on the way to the house and Seth carried her in the house, waving to us before David drove away.

I had gotten slightly bolder, unbuckling my seat belt and moving closer to him as he put his arm around me. I looked up at his face, admiring the arch of his eyebrows. His hair was shorter than it had been, shaved almost in a buzz cut but it seemed to fit him.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yep," I leaned in closer, inhaling the sea.

He kissed my forehead as we pulled down my driveway. I leaned up more and kissed his jaw, then moved along his jawline with my nose, sighing when I got to his chin. David put the truck in park and turned off the ignition as I continued to look up at him. He turned towards me and leaned down to softly kiss my lips.

I wanted more, more than just a soft kiss, so I leaned into him, pushing my lips to his a little harder, before David pulled back.

"Let's get in the house before we get too into this," David grinned, scooping me up out of the truck and setting my feet to the ground with a kiss.

"Come on," I said, pulling him towards the door, fiddling for my keys unlocking it and pushing the door open.

"Somebody's wanting some David-loving." He shut the door and I turned to him, jumping and throwing my arms around his neck, my lips crashing into his.

David and I had kissed a lot over the last few days, since the first time at the bonfire. But this was different, as I had an urgent need to know he was there, to feel him. He felt it too, grabbing my butt and pulling me closer until I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tightly, caressing my backside as he sat down on the couch, me straddling him. Our lips were moving in synch and his hands ran through my hair as I moved my arms from around his neck to down his back.

"David," I moaned as I pulled closer still.

"Hmm…" he responded, running his hands up my back, under my shirt. His hands were so comforting and warm, and calloused, rubbing against my skin.

I moved my kiss to his neck and ran my hands down to pull off his shirt. He let me, helping to shake it off, before sliding his hands under mine and slipping it off, throwing it behind him. David rolled us, so that I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me. I lay there, looking up at him, clad only in my jeans and bra, while his warm, moist kisses met the top of my breast. It wasn't just physical as I watched him. Sure it felt good to be in that position and I while my body said, "just do it," my brain said, "down girl!"

"David…wait," I sighed as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Nothing, I just need to ask you something," I sat up.

"What?" his brow was still furrowed as he looked me up and down.

"I just need to know…what are we? I mean, I know we're not boyfriend/girlfriend per se, but I know we're not just friends…" I felt myself starting to ramble and I pulled out the big guns. I ran my hand down his cheek. "Are you ever going to want me like you did before?"

David didn't look conflicted as he nodded. "I can't say that right now. I mean, I do want you, but I don't…I don't know…"

"You don't love me," I looked down, knowing that was what he was trying to say.

"It's not that…it's just…Trisha, you really hurt me. You left me when I thought we were an 'us.' I was planning things for us and then you leave. I mean, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" his face wasn't hurt like it had been any other time we brought this up, but it was still a hard topic.

"I know that, but…David, I want you. Do you get that? I don't want anyone else," I pulled closer to him.

He shook his head. "You only want me because you can't have Ethan anymore."

"That's bullshit," I said, pushing him. "Look at me!" I pulled his face to me. "David, I have never, never, ever stopped loving you. And I don't plan on ever stopping. I will fight for you until you're mine again, until you trust me."

David looked at me more intense. "So what are you saying you want from this?"

"You. But I'd start with a date," I was actually really surprised by my boldness but it was now or never.

"You wanna go on a date?" he looked confused.

"Yes. I'll even plan it. You don't have to do anything," I really was too giddy for my own good.

"Fine. When should we do this?" He sat up straighter.

"Saturday. I'm off work. We can work every night and then Saturday, we'll take a break and have a real date," I gripped his hand. It was quiet for a minute and I could see the wheels in David's head turning until he finally said something.

"Okay. We'll start with a date," he leaned down, gave me one last hard kiss and left.

I fell back on the couch, smiling too big, but knowing we were getting somewhere. I would have three days to figure out the perfect date. It didn't matter though. I would be with David and that was enough for the time being.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Kitchen Table


	14. The Kitchen Table

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai! **

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist! **

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**Enjoy!**

**################################################################################################################################################################## **

CHAPTER 11: THE KITCHEN TABLE

DAVID'S POV

"Do you want me to help you or do you want me to get Trisha?" Mallory rolled her eyes at me.

"Trisha," I chuckled.

She smiled then turned to the back. "TRISHA! DAVID ULEYS'S HERE AND HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU!"

"Mallory," I growled.

"What? You do," she sighed as Trisha came from the back.

"Hey," Trisha smiled at me. I felt the steel cables pulling me to her, and I put my arms out. She walked up to me and fell into them, putting her head on my chest. We stood there for a second, while I inhaled her apple and cinnamon scent. She pulled away. "What can I help you with today?"

"I brought a list," I smirked and handed it to her. It was Friday and tomorrow was the big date. Believe it or not, I was nervous about it. I was intrigued to see what she had planned but I was nervous. I wanted our "us" to work before, but now, now that I was older and could see things a little more clearly it was different. I was looking at things in the long run, not just, "Hey, it's the fourth of the July. Let's fuck." My thoughts were interrupted by Trisha.

"Let's start in lumber," she said, taking my hand and pulling me back to the lumber. I looked around to make sure no one else was in the area, then leaned down and kissed her, letting it get a little passionate before pulling away.

Trisha sauntered off to the corner, looking over some two by fours. "Pine or Oak?"

"Pine," I answered her, watching her pick out some of the pieces.

"What's your favorite kind of wood?" she asked and then turned to look at me. "I know, it's a random question, I'm just curious."

Trisha looked so cute standing among just about every type of wood you could imagine. It was like the perfect wet dream and I had to control my thoughts before things started to stir below my belt. "Um, Cherry. I like the dark color." She leaned over a piece of Cherry wood and ran her hand down it.

"It _is_ pretty," she smiled at me.

"What about you? You got a favorite?" I smirked at her.

She walked over to the Mahogany and pulled out a plank. "Mahogany," she sighed. "It's expensive, but so worth it."

I smiled inside knowing there weren't many men who could talk lumber with their girlfriends. I guess that's what she was. I knew that's what I saw her as, actually, I probably saw her as more than that. I wouldn't say that to her yet though.

It was Friday and tomorrow was the big day, well, date, anyway. I had a favor to ask about tonight, something I really didn't have any control over, something that just kinda fell in my lap.

"Are we gonna work on the house tonight?" I asked. It was kinda funny how drawn to her I felt. I don't know if it was because we'd been apart so long or what. I was willing now more than before to start trusting her again, not completely, but a little.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Trisha turned and smiled at me. Like I'd tell her no, she could ask for a kidney and I'd call Dr. Fangtastic to come take it out and give it to her.

"Sure. I'm thinking we might have the garage finished by the end of the month," I told her, looking over the pieces of lumber she'd picked out for me.

"Yep," she answered, as my hand brushed hers and sparks of electricity came from nowhere. Her eyes were wide and I felt myself melt as she licked her lips, then stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips. "Delivery?"

I stared at the woman in front of me, notice I didn't say girl. There was nothing girl-like about her, she was all grown up and standing right here, and had practically confessed her love for me. Why couldn't I just let it go? Why couldn't I be like Jesse and just be happy she was here with me now? I know why. Because I needed to be 100%, completely, totally, positively sure that she wasn't gonna run off to some paradise again.

"Um, y-yeah," I stuttered as I scratched my head and watched her breathing change as she watched me. We finished up the order, and I stopped myself right before I walked out the door. "So, I have a favor to ask."

"What's up?" she asked, leaning up against the counter, looking up from her paperwork.

"Um, I kinda told Momma we'd watch Jesse tonight," I tried to sound confident. "She and Dad are having a 'date night' and apparently Seth's on patrol and Mark won't switch him because, well, we all know how we feel about the whole creepy old guy imprinting on our baby sister. Um, it that okay? If not, I mean, I can just watch her at the house and then come over later."

"No, I want Jesse to come over. It sounds like fun. Do you want me to pick pizza up for us on my way home?" Her eyes sparkled at me and I scratched my head again as she blushed.

"Yeah. Jesse only likes cheese though," I sighed.

"Sounds good to me. Anything else I should pick up that Jesse likes?" Trisha asked. I knew she loved Jesse and the feeling was definitely mutual. Jesse would've followed Trisha around all day if she could.

"No, I think that's it. Oh and Momma will drop her off. I'll get home as quick as I can after work," shit, I just said _home_ and I totally meant it the way it sounded. I wanted that to be my home too.

"Okay, see you at home," she smiled and I looked around, giving her a peck on the lips before I walked out the door to continue on with a day of industrial progress.

TRISHA'S POV

After stopping for three pizzas (one for me and Jesse and two for David), Emily was already in the driveway waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm a little late," I said, opening the front door as Jesse skipped in, Emily following behind. "I stopped to get the pizza and it took a little longer than I expected." I sat the pizzas on the kitchen counter while Jesse put her bag on the ground, and pulled out paper and crayons.

"Imma color you a pictuwe," she said, Emily making her way to sit at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Jay," I smiled at Jesse as she lay on the floor with her coloring book. "Can I get you anything, Emily?" I asked, watching her sit at the table, looking it over.

"Come have a seat," she sighed, as I put the rest of the stuff in my hand down and walked over to the table. "You and David have a date tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes," I said sitting down across from her. She didn't look up, she kept her eyes on the table.

"This kitchen table," Emily said, knocking her fist on the sturdy wood. "Do you know how long it's been here?"

I shook my head. I knew it was old, very old, and that if you looked on the bottom, there were carvings and initials, done through generations of Blacks.

"The first time I met Billy Black, I sat at this table, with Sam. He told me about this table, about how it had been his Grandmother's and that your Grandmother, Sarah, salvaged it when it was going to be thrown out after Billy's Mom died. This is the table that your Mom and Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Jake grew up with, where Charlie Swan sat when he drank beer with Billy." Emily ran her fingertips gingerly over the grooves and creases of the wood. "When I sit at this table now, do you know what I see?"

"No," I almost whispered, following Emily's example and running my fingers over certain places.

"I look at it and I see…" she took a deep breath. "I see so much of you, of who you are in this table. This table, like yourself, has been through some pretty difficult things. Death, life, growth. I was angry at you when you came back, I didn't stop to think that maybe, just maybe, you were different." She paused for a minute, looked me in the eyes and said, "Tell me what you did while you were gone."

"I didn't spend all day at the beach if that's what you're asking," I said bluntly. That had been the most common misconception about my time away. The only people that knew the truth were the ones that took the time to ask, which were not many.

"Okay, so you didn't sunbathe and swim. What did you do?" Emily looked serious, the way she always looked when something involved her kids.

And for about the fifth time since I'd been home, I offered an explanation of what my two years in Mexico had been like, how I'd grown as a person, how I helped people thinking of them like my family I'd abandoned. I left out the parts that encompassed anything about Ethan, I reiterated the fact that I'd spent a lot of time thinking about David, and how, in some weird way, I felt that if I helped others, it might keep karma from kicking me in the ass.

"What are your plans now? Now that you're back, do you plan on staying?" Emily kept running her fingers over the rustic wood finish, every now and then glancing at Jesse.

"Yes. La Push is my home, I've realized that now, you know. Sometimes absence does make the heart grow fonder, and I realize, there's a lot of good I can do here," I told her, pulling out a letter from my purse from Peninsula College. I put it in front of her. "I'm going Wednesday to enroll. You've known for a long time I've wanted to be a teacher. Working with the kids and families in Mexico helped me know there's no way I would want to do anything else. La Push needs good teachers, Emily. I want to be that." I paused for a second. What I was going to say next I hadn't said to anyone, I hadn't been able to say it. "I think…in a weird way, Grandpa Billy knew that was my destiny. That's why he left me this house, why he had faith I'd come back."

"What about other things?" I knew what she was hinting at. They were things I could see myself doing with David, but they were also things I knew would take time.

"Are you asking if I plan on having a family?" I asked as she nodded. "Of course, I love kids and I've always known that I wanted to be a mom, but that's not my focus now. I'm still rebuilding what I tore down when I left. Hell, I have to get David to trust me before I consider procreating with him."

Emily chuckled a little, folding her hands. "I've always loved this table, but I think I love it even more now. Do you know why that is?" I shook my head no and she took a deep breath. "For the first time, I got to see the real Trisha. I got to see the woman not the girl." She chuckled a little. "The table has such a future. I can see this as the table that you and David will eat your first meal at as husband and wife. I see the table that my grandchildren will eat their breakfast at before you take them to school and where you'll feed them dinner every night. I see the table where you and David will eat when your children have all left home, just the two of you. And I see the table where my great-grandchildren will sit to learn the stories of our people, and while it's important to remember some things about the past, it's more important to be hopeful for the future," Emily sighed. "What happened, I won't ever be able to completely forget, but I know that there will be so many things for yours and David's future. I've always said that you two were good for each other and I believe that. I guess, what I'm saying is that I'm giving you another chance. But, and this is a big but, if you so much as leave David for a weekend without him knowing, I will make sure that David never wants to see you again, do you understand?"

"Yes," I said, this time with no waver or doubt. "But I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, I will never leave him again."

"Do you mean that? Would you be willing to stake everything you have on it?" Emily used her finger to point on the table as she asked, accenting each syllable.

"Emily, I love David. I know there are a lot of people that I screwed over, that I hurt and I'm willing to accept that. But I love David. It's that simple," I hated constantly having to defend myself like this but it was a legitimate question coming from the mother of the man I'd crushed.

"Momma, what are you still doing here?" David asked as he traipsed through the door.

"Davie!" Jesse jumped up from her spot on the floor running up and hopping in David's arms. "I'm coloring a pictuwe for Twisha."

"Awesome!" David said, swinging her around and then setting her down on the floor. He looked at me, walking over and taking my hand to give me a short kiss before Emily noticed.

"Okay. Jesse needs to be home and in bed by nine. She'll try to argue but don't let her, David. You know she'll try to get you too. And if Seth comes over after his patrol, he can't wake her up, even if he asks," Emily said, hugging David, giving me a one armed hug, and then kissing Jesse before she walked out the door.

"Pitha!" Jesse jumped up and down in front of David.

"Table!" David said, pointing towards the kitchen table as Jesse crawled in the chair, while I got her a slice of pizza and cut it into tiny squares, worried that she might choke or not eat it if it were too big.

"Wanna see the pictuwe I drew?" Jesse asked David, who joined her at the table.

"Hit me!" David said putting his hand out. It was funny to see him like this, with a little girl sitting next to him, and him being completely devoted to her, loving her like only a big brother could. She was a lucky girl. He looked over the picture as I noticed him start to blush. "This is really pretty, Jay Jay." David smirked.

"Can I see?" I asked, setting the pizza in front of Jesse and putting a napkin in her lap.

"Um, sure," David was actually blushing as he handed me the paper.

I looked at, also feeling my blush creep in. The details were amazing but the subject matter was what made the picture so special. A bride and groom…

"It's when you and Davie get mawwied. I drew you a pretty dwess," Jesse took her fork and stabbed into one of the pizza bits.

"And these, what are these?" I asked, showing her the paper and pointing to little furry creatures around the bride and groom's feet.

"Those are you puppies or babies. Whatever comes fiwst," she smiled, continuing to eat. "When I draw Momma pictuwes that she likes, she hangs them on the fwidge."

I was guessing that was hint. I took the picture, hung it on the refrigerator with a magnet, and relished the thought that even if David and I never got married, at least I'd have the picture of what our wedding was supposed to look like, through the eyes of a three year old.

We ate pizza, David and Jesse joking around, then Jesse coloring while David and I worked on tiling my bathroom. It was sad that I'd lived in the house more than three months and I hadn't even opened the door to Grandpa Billy's room, hadn't touched the bathroom, and didn't want to now. Before they left, Jesse gave me another picture for the refrigerator, a big black wolf with the word "Davie" written under it.

"It's Davie when he goes poof!" she giggled.

When the night was over, David carried her to the truck, sitting her in the back seat and buckling her seat belt. He turned to me before he left. "Thanks for helping me watch her," he smiled.

"It's no big deal. Please bring her over anytime. When I'm painting the guest room, she might help me pick out a color," I laughed.

"Only if you want it Pepto-Bismol pink," he sighed.

I walked David over to the driver's side, he rolled the window down before saying goodbye.

"Kith her!" Jesse squealed while David and I blushed. Nevertheless I leaned forward and he did too, our lips meeting for a minute before breaking apart.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Tomorrow," I smiled.

I went to bed that night thinking about Jesse and David sitting at my table, how much like a family it seemed, how much I could now see David and I together, as a family.

I was also contemplating the date. The plans that I had made for the big date, didn't seem so logical anymore, going out didn't really seem like us. And so I thought, and the only thing that came to mind was Emily's talk about the kitchen table. My kitchen table. What I hoped would someday be _our_ kitchen table. So I knew where I wanted to have this date. I wanted this date to be here. Honestly, this was us, the two of us at home, eating dinner, watching a movie. We were past the awkward dates and this was idea was totally Trisha and David.

I needed a good recipe something different but something delicious. I called the one person I knew had been cooking for David for over 20 years and would know exactly what would work, the person who inspired the date, Emily.

I felt nervous calling, worried I was trying too hard or that I was making this too much, but if I only got one chance to prove to David what I intended, then I would have to go all out.

The phone rang one before Sam answered. "Hello," his voice deep and smooth, very Alpha like.

"Hey, Sam," I said.

"Trisha. How are you? I hear you're taking my son out Saturday," I could almost hear Sam's smile.

"Well, yeah. That's actually what I was calling about. Is Emily there?"

"Hold on just a second," he pulled the phone back and I heard him call her to the phone.

"Hello, Trisha," she answered sweetly.

"Hi Em. Um, I have a favor to ask," I bit my cheek hoping she wasn't going to think I was being too ostentatious.

"Sure. What's up? Jesse, sit still so I can finish your hair. Sorry," she said to me.

"It's okay. Um, so I was thinking about what you said about the kitchen table. And I'm thinking about having dinner here for our date," I swallowed hard. Talking to Emily had never been this difficult before. "Any suggestions on what I should cook?"

"Hmm…well, David loves pork chops. He's not really very picky though, you know that," she sighed a little. "I think that sounds like the perfect date for the two of you."

"I kinda thought so too," I smiled. "So pork chops, potatoes, that kind of thing?"

"Yep," she said. "If you need anything else, give me a call, okay?"

"Thanks, Emily," I hung up the phone and started scouring the Internet for pork chop recipes before finding the perfect one.

I spent all Saturday getting ready, renting the movies, cooking, making sure things were nicely set up around the house. Mom brought over some beer and a bottle of wine, helping me get dressed. I wore nothing too fancy, a dark plum sweater with jeans and boots. At six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Right on time. I tried not to seem too anxious, making sure the candles were lit, and music was playing in the background. I took one more deep breath before opening the door up slowly.

David stood in front of me, a blue button up shirt and dark jeans, Gerber daisies in his hand. "Hi," he grinned.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"These are for you," he handed me the flowers, they were bright green. "They look like green apples, so I thought of you."

"Thanks, they're beautiful," I sniffed them. "Come in." I moved out of the way to let him in. He had to duck down to enter. The lights were dimmed and I had a fire going in the fireplace. "Um, I hope you don't mind but I thought we might just have dinner here and then watch a movie."

David's grin came back full force. "Sounds awesome," he rubbed his hands together. "What're we having?"

"Spinach salad, pork chops, garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and apple pie," I laughed, his eyes getting bigger with each food mentioned. "If you wanna come into the kitchen, I'll put these flowers in some water." I walked and he followed. "Wanna beer?"

"Nice," he seemed excited as I sat the dark beer in front of him. "How'd you get this anyway? You're not old enough to be buying alcohol."

David sat up straighter at the kitchen table. "Mom," I laughed.

"That's awesome," David took a big swig and then sat it down. "So, um, were you planning on going to Port Angeles on Wednesday?"

I dished out the spinach, nodding. "Yeah. I'm enrolling in classes. I'm probably gonna try mostly online classes for a bit and see."

"Um, you wouldn't want…can I…do you want me to go with you?" David asked nervously.

I wiped my hands on a towel and turned to him. "You really wanna go?"

He straightened his legs out, getting more comfortable. "Sure, we can stop by, see Jordan."

I laughed. "You can see Jordan. I can stand awkwardly to the side."

"You don't have to. You could always talk to him. Mark's still taking classes there, you know," David smirked.

"I miss Mark," I sighed, reminiscing in my head of the times that I had spent with Mark, pining over the Wahalla boys and just generally having a friend.

"I know. That's why I think Jordan's a good start," he said as I put the salad in front of him, bringing my glass of wine and sitting across from him.

"What would I even say, though? I didn't really talk to Jordan much before, and now, well," I stuttered as I watched David take perhaps the biggest bite of salad in the history of man- or wolf-kind.

"You can talk about his books. Have you read them? I read the first one but the second one I kinda just told him I read," David looked sheepish, admitting that he'd lied to appease his little brother.

I nodded. "I read the first one a while back, like when we were in high school. And then the second one I bought as soon as I got back…" I'd been the one to bring it up and I almost wished I were choking on the spinach. It was quiet and I waited for David to finish before I picked up the plates and then got the pork chops ready.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," David started, taking another swig of beer. "I wondered if you might tell me more about Alondra."

That was a surprise. I was shocked he remembered her name, nonetheless that he wanted to talk about her. "What do you want to know?" I asked, bringing the pork chops and veggies to the table and seeing his eyes light up. "Doesn't your Mom call you Pork Chop?" I asked as he growled. "Nevermind."

"Sorry. That's just a sensitive subject," he pouted. I giggled, taking my place across from him as he dug into the balsamic-glazed pork chops. "This is really good," he said in between bites.

"Thanks. So, Alondra?" I smiled as he nodded. "Well, I told you how I met her. I guess I kinda became like a big sister to her, which was nice since I never had siblings of my own."

"Yeah, but you always had the wolf-kids," he finished his beer, then went to the refrigerator, getting another and coming back, just like he lived there and it was an everyday meal.

"Amber? Well she's not exactly my biggest fan now," I said, raising an eyebrow.

David chuckled at me. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He twisted the top off the beer. "So, was she like an orphan, like on Annie?"

"Annie?" I raised my eyebrow, again.

His eyes got big. "What? Jesse's been making me watch it with her the last few days."

I didn't giggle or chuckle, I laughed, hard, thinking of David Uley singing "Tomorrow" and Jesse saying, "Not good enough! Do it again!"

"Yeah, I guess, like Annie. Her mom died giving birth to her and Dad kept her for about five years. Then he got sick and couldn't work. No work equals no money. No money means no way to take care of a little girl. Sister Regina said that she thought his original intention was to come back and get her when things got better," I sipped my wine. "I don't think things ever got better."

"Like he died?" David asked, a sad look in his eyes.

I nodded. "Most likely. Aside from the whole saving me thing, Alondra gave me hope, made me feel like I had a purpose."

"Because being my imprint wasn't enough…" he didn't say with anger, it wasn't really even a question, it was more of just something he had to say and I had to hear.

"I didn't think so at the time. Things are different now though. David…" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever his reaction might be for what I was about to do. I dropped my fork and folded my hands in front of me. "I'm sorry that I did what I did, that I hurt you. But a life, here with you, that's what I want."

"I just need to make sure, Trisha," he exhaled.

"I understand that," I took the fork back in my hand and went back to the pork chop.

He finished off his second pork chop picking up a few green beans and swallowing them down, while I drank my third glass of wine and took the plates to the sink, popping them in the dishwasher. I poured another glass of wine, and sliced the pie. As I sat down and put the pie slices in front of us, David slid his open hand across the top of the table, and swallowed hard. I set my hand in his, also swallowing hard, looking down at how my small hand fit perfectly in his large one…Like it was made to stay there. As we finished dessert, David smiled at me.

"So, what movies are we watching tonight?" He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb as my breathing hitched.

"I got a few. Um, I remembered that you liked gangster movies, so I got _The Untouchables_ and then I kinda got one that's got nothing to do with gangsters at all, I just like it," I smiled.

"What's the other one?" he picked up the edge of the crust with his free hand, nibbling on it.

"Um, _The Princess Bride_," I looked down.

"Ooh! Let's watch that one first! I love that one! 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.' I love that!" His laugh was boisterous and made me giggle using his fork like a sword, his Spanish accent horrible, but fitting. He stopped suddenly, beer in hand. "It's okay if we watch that one first, right?"

I smiled. "As you wish…"

We left the plates on the table, keeping our hands intertwined. David sat on the couch as I put the DVD in the player we'd gotten Billy the Christmas before I left. He put his arm out and I settled in next to him, feeling safe and warm.

Midway through, as David laughed, I looked up and kissed his cheek. He didn't say anything, shifted in his seat and wrapped his other arm around me in a hug, pulling away then dipping his head down to touch his lips to mine. It was a different kiss, a sweet, loving, comforting kiss. He couldn't tell me that he loved me or that I was what he wanted, but that kiss, that was enough to give me hope. It didn't stop, both of us moving perfectly. I lay back and pulled him with me, feeling his hand crawl up my sweater and rest on my breast, a small growl coming from his chest, as I moved my hand down his back, grabbing at his ass.

"Mmm…" I moaned as he pinched at my nipple through my bra. I wanted to scream out that I loved him and that I wanted him, right then, right there. But we'd been that route before and I wasn't going to fuck it up again. So I settled for making out until David pulled away.

He ran his hand down the side of my face. "I never forgot how beautiful you are," he whispered to me, rolling so he was on his side, facing the TV, pulling me close and holding me until we fell asleep.

I didn't wake until the next morning, but David was still there and I felt small kisses on my neck. "Good morning," he said, stretching. It was surprising to me that he actually fit on the couch.

I rolled over to face him. "Good morning," I smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I'd stay longer too, but I have patrol this morning," David ran his hand through my hair.

"It's okay. I'm supposed to have my normal Sunday lunch with Mom and Dad," I sighed. I didn't want him to move, or leave, because then it might mean it wasn't real. But he glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Do you mind if I leave the truck here? I don't have time to go back to the house before and I don't wanna piss Seth and Taylor off being late," he hugged me.

"It's fine," I nuzzled his neck and hoped his scent would linger as he pulled away and got up. He put out his hand for me and helped me to my feet. He looked a little nervous and pursed his mouth. _What was wrong?_ I thought. "Oh! You need to phase!" I said almost like I'd discovered a new chemical element or a cure for some terminal disease. "You can leave your clothes here."

David nodded and stripped down, each button making my breath a little more ragged. Until he was only in his boxers, and I turned to give him privacy before turning back around to see the black wolf wagging his tail with a silly grin.

"I had a great time. Will you really go to PA with me on Wednesday?" I asked the wolf who nodded his big head, then licked my hand before running off.

It wasn't glitzy or expensive, but it was perhaps the best date I'd ever been on and I hoped that a future with David, wouldn't be much different than the night of our first date as grown ups.

NEXT CHAPTER: Big Wolf on Campus or Thankful


	15. Big Wolf on Campus

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai! **

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist! **

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**Enjoy!**

**############################################################################################################################################ **

CHAPTER 12: BIG WOLF ON CAMPUS

TRISHA'S POV

When the sun actually made an appearance in La Push, it was quite magnificent, the colors of yellow and orange, seeping out from behind the walls of grey; it didn't help me driving though. I took out my sunglasses, and slid them on as I pulled into the Uley's driveway. David and I were going to Port Angeles today, so I could enroll in classes. We were taking the Mustang, one: because I wanted to drive, and two: it was a hell of a lot easier to park than his big ass truck.

It was early, before eight and I worried I might wake someone up, but before I could knock David opened the door. "Good morning, Dollface," he grinned, standing in front of me with worn jeans, boots, and shirtless.

"Morning. How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

He pointed to his nose. "Wolf senses, babe, wolf senses." David held the door open for me and I wandered in, Jesse sitting at the table eating cereal, while Emily finished packing her lunch for school.

"No raisins," Jesse frowned, as Emily pulled the tiny box of raisins out of the Hello Kitty lunchbox and threw them to David. He poured them all out into the palm of his hand, popping a few in his mouth and then extending his hand out to me.

"Want some?" he grinned. I took a few out of his hand and nibbled on them. "Coffee?"

"Sure," I answered, Emily was a whirlwind of activity around us, as Jesse laid her head on the table.

"I told you you should have gone to bed earlier," Emily said, holding out Jesse's backpack. The tiny little girl put her arms out and Emily slid it on. "David, can you put her bowl in the dishwasher? We're running late today."

"Got it," David put the coffee in front of me, before grabbing Jesse's bowl.

"I don't wanna go to school today," Jesse pouted her bottom lip out. "Can I stay wif Twisha and Davie?"

"Trisha and David are going to run an important errand today, and you need to go to school," Emily told her, but I could tell by the look in David's eyes he was considering having her tagalong with us.

"But I alweady know all my colors and lettas," Jesse kept frowning and I turned my head so she couldn't see me smile.

"I bet you don't know all your numbers," David said. "And I heard, from a certain other teacher at your school, that to be in her class, you gotta know all your number."

"Are you talkin' about Aunt Wachel?" Jesse put a hand on her hip. "Cuz she woves me and won't make me do that."

"She made Trisha do it. And she's her little girl," David said.

Jesse cocked her head to one side then pursed her lips. "Fine," she huffed, picking up her lunchbox. "Have fun with your girlfwiend, Davie," she stuck her tongue out and started to walk off.

"I will!" He yelled back at her.

It was fun to watch them, I had no idea the influence a younger sibling could have on an older one, being an only child myself. I had, for much of my life, been like a little sister to Anna, but in recent years, though I knew she loved me and cared for me deeply, when she moved to Seattle, and then I moved to Mexico, we hadn't had those special moments like before. Part of that was my fault. I'd spent so much time trying to hide, trying to elude all the curious stares and the offbeat comments that I had actually done more harm than good, pushing away others that I loved dearly.

"I have another favor to ask," Emily popped her head in the kitchen. "After school, Jesse has dance class. I'll drop her off but do you think you could pick her up and take her to Kim's?"

David looked at me, like it was my decision. I turned to Emily. "Sure. Do you just want us to keep her?" I asked.

"No, Kim's already told Annabelle she's coming over and Jesse always looks forward to hanging out with Annabelle. I think Seth and Brady will probably join them eventually, but if you'll just make sure she gets there," Emily chaotically pulled her purse on her shoulder.

"Not a problem," I smiled to her.

"Thank you, Trisha," she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then rushed out. I watched her, observing every movement she made, from getting Jesse into her new minivan to backing out of the driveway. Emily seemed like a different person now, or maybe I just saw her differently.

"What time is your appointment?" David gulped down a mug of coffee.

I sipped the last of mine. "10:30."

"We should probably head out then. Did you wanna take my truck?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. We're taking the 'Stang." I put my mug in the sink next to David's.

He took my hand and walked with me to the car. Our hands stayed intertwined throughout the journey and there was comfort in seeing the trees of La Push move as I drove past them. Our boys…our wolves…

"Who's patrolling right now?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?" he asked as we reached the edge of the reservation and the movements stopped.

"The trees. I could see them moving but I never get a good look," I kept my eyes on the road now.

"That's kinda what we're supposed to do. Keep anyone from getting a good look at us," he grinned.

There were things about being a wolf that I'd never given much thought to, things that, as a girl, knowing I wasn't going to phase, I didn't even think about. Now that I was so close to David, I worried about him more, especially the wolf side of him. I worried about all of them, actually. I wasn't at the age that my particular wolf had been involved in any of the vampire wars. I was too young to truly get what it meant for Dad, either. Grandpa Billy was a great storyteller, but, like me, he wasn't a wolf. He could spend all day telling you about the Third Wife and such, but when it came down to actually being a wolf, Billy knew about as much as I did. It was like your high school history teacher telling you about the Civil War versus Jasper Cullen telling you about the Civil War. There was probably no way in hell that your history teacher lived it, but Jasper, Jasper had lived and breathed the gunpowder and cannon fire. He couldn't just tell you facts, he could tell you emotions and exactly what it was like to fight.

And something that I had recently discovered about myself was the need to know about everything. I had been a little like that before, but now. I wanted to know how things within the pack worked, what being a wolf was like.

"What's it like?" I asked David as he turned his attention to my face.

"What's what like?" he asked.

"Being a wolf. I mean, you and Ethan, you were always so gung ho about it, but…Mark and Taylor, they didn't want it. Why is that? Is it that bad?" I took a second to squeeze his hand a little harder.

He shrugged. "It used to piss me off, you know. How anti-wolf they were, but I kinda get it now. I mean, being a wolf, you're kinda tied to this place, you know? Me, I never saw myself anywhere else. But Mark, Mark saw being a wolf as taking him away from everything he dreamed about. Like he couldn't leave," David was more observant than most people gave him credit for and I nodded in understanding.

"But some of the wolves have. Look at Quil. Or the group that left for Seattle," I said.

"They're different. The group that split, they had each other, and they didn't have the patrols and stuff. They weren't obligated to us like that. And Quil," I heard the hesitation in his voice. "Quil's imprint was more important."

Bringing my thoughts to another subject and I blurted it out before I even thought. "Why didn't you try to find me? When I was gone, why didn't you look for me?" Not that I wanted him to, at the time, I was happy and in love with Ethan.

I pulled the car to a stop, parking in a visitor's parking spot. I waited for him to answer me, watching his face go through a myriad of emotions.

"I…when you first left, I was so hurt I went wolf. If you had gone to Forks I wouldn't have been able to come get you. And then, as time went on, I kinda went through the different stages of grief, you know? I was in denial, knew you'd come back, you had to, you loved me, right? Then I was pissed, knew that if I saw you, I'd hurt you and then I'd be forced to hurt myself. It was just…I couldn't, Trisha," he stopped. I knew what he was saying. To him, it would've been worse to see me have happiness with Ethan than not finding me.

I shifted in my seat, taking off my seat belt and turning towards him, pulling our hands up and kissing his knuckles. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I think you know by now that I want this to work out. I do want you, Trisha, don't take anything I do to mean that I don't. It's just gonna take me a bit to trust you more," he almost looked ashamed, almost like he had failed me.

"David…I get that, I know that. And the way we're doing it now, is perfect. Baby steps, right? We're not rushing into things. But," I debated whether I would continue. "I won't stop until I have you. I'm a very determined person, you know that, and I won't give you up. That said, I don't think I can spend my life chasing you if I don't know that someday they'll be an us again." I hadn't talked like this in a long time. I was being me, the me that existed before imprinting and death and running off to foreign countries. And it obviously did something for him. He leaned across, grabbing both my thighs, then sliding his hands to my backside and squeezing, pulling me over to sit in his lap.

David kissed me very softly on the lips. I smiled, thinking about how much I'd changed and wondering if there could be a me that was combination of the before and after. Before, I was outspoken, didn't take shit from anyone. The after-me, was weaker, but more grown up. I wanted to be bold and wise, mature and child-like. I snuggled into his chest, savoring just his touch. I glanced at the clock in my peripheral, and pecked his lips. "We should go," I ran my hand over his forehead. He used to have soft hair that covered his forehead, but it was now almost non-existent.

"You got your stuff?" David asked, handing me my messenger bag that was doubling for a purse.

I flipped it open. "Transcript from La Push, check; Transcript from mail-order GED school, check. I think I'm good."

"Then let's get you educated," he grinned with a chuckle. I slid across, pulling the keys out of the ignition, opening the driver's side door and hopping out. I looked around, this was it. This was college, big and open, intellectual and thought-provoking, this was where I belonged. I knew it, after only ten minutes, most of it in the car, I ascertained that this was it. I watched a group of students walk by, listening in on their conversation for a second.

"And what did you think about Professor Tennyson's explanation of the social consequences of the introduction of Social Security benefits after the Great Depression?" one female student said.

"I can see his side, but I'm more concerned about his explanation of the social consequences of technological advances in agriculture in…" I tuned out the rest, my stomach getting weak, as I panicked. Maybe this wasn't where I belonged…

David held my hand tightly as we walked to the administration building, bustling with activity, students enrolling for the Spring semester, throwing out words like "transcendentalism" and "auditing."

"I'm gonna make a stop," David said outside the bathroom, leaving me to people watch.

Students continued to walk by, most with large bookbags strapped to their backs, a constant slouch to their posture. Another constant, a large coffee cup in hand, as they pushed through the seas of people, some not even looking where they were going, too busy reading a thick book.

"Did you finish _Doctor Shivago_ yet? I love that book, I swear I've read it at least a half-dozen times," a male student said, walking hand-in-hand with another male student.

"Oh, I know…" I tuned it out again, hearing words mixed into the boy's response that I couldn't spell, nonetheless understand what they mean.

This was bad. This was very bad. I couldn't do this, my knees started to give, my heart sped. I wanted to go home, crawl in bed and never think the word "college" again.

"Hey, Trisha, what's wrong?" David was standing in front of me, my palms sweating suddenly.

"College…hard…can't…" I felt myself struggle to breathe.

"Whoa, just relax, babe," he took my hands and walked me over to a bench and sat me down. He leaned me forward, rubbing my back in small circles. "What happened?"

I stayed with my head down, too ashamed of myself to lookup. "I…I wanna go home."

David leaned forward, pulling my chin up to look at him. "We can home if you really want, but I don't know why you don't think you can do this."

"I finished high school by mail. They're just…It's gonna be too hard. I mean, while I was filling in ovals on a stupid Scantron, these kids were writing essays about scientific theories and early Romantic literature," I couldn't breathe again, and I didn't want to think about going home to tell Mom and Dad that I had failed at this too.

"Yeah, but while these kids were going to prom, you were helping a family deal with the death of a child, or teaching a ten-year old girl how to speak English," David's eyes bore into me. "You got this. If anyone's got this, it's you. You got me to help you, I'll ask Mark to help you, and Jordan too. You got your parents and mine, and Anna and Michael. Solace, too. You and all of us, we can't fail. You got this, Trisha," David's voice was confident and reassuring, and I almost felt like we were supposed to bump chest and I was supposed to score a touchdown. This, this didn't even have anything to do with us, this was about me. And whether he would ever love me again or not, at least I knew he believed in me, right?

"Thank you, David," I tried to catch my breath, holding on tight to his hand.

"So, we gonna do this shit?" He asked brazenly.

I nodded to him, as he stood up and walked with me to the Advisors. The enrollment process was quick, all my classes either online or in the evenings, something David growled at, knowing it meant less time for the two of us to be together. I have to admit, I felt a little happiness knowing he was angry about that, that he valued our time together like I did.

"So, let's take a looksie," David grinned. "We got English Comp., Jordan'll be good for that one. We got Physical Science, College Algebra, and Spanish, I think you'll do alright in that one, and if not, we'll get Leticia to help ya, or Quil, yeah, that's gonna work just fine."

I watched him as he looked over the schedule, shaking his head every now and then, and holding my hand in his free hand. "Where are we going?" I walked around the quad area.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We're going to see Jordan," David handed the schedule back to me and I put it in my bag. I swallowed hard, thinking about seeing Jordan, not knowing why I was nervous.

"Okay," I said. "Have you ever been to his office?" I was very curious what Jordan's office looked like, knowing Jordan, it was bound to be, well, different.

We walked into the Liberal Arts building. "No, but I almost did once, with Mark." He stopped and flipped open his cell phone, scrolling through his text messages. "Kay, this way."

The English Department had their own office area, a receptionist out front. "May I help you?" she batted her eyes at David. She was young, early thirties, long blonde kinky, curly hair. _Bitch_, I thought to myself, as she flirted, leaning forward to show a little more cleavage.

"We're here to see Professor Varn," David said, giving her a grin.

She let out a flirty giggle. "Hold on just a second," the reception laced her words with sex.

_So that's how you wanna play_? I thought to myself, moving my hand from just holding David's to cuddling into his side, pulling his arm around me. The receptionist picked up the phone, dialing a number and watching us. I giggled, standing on my tiptoes and kissing David's favorite visible spot to be kissed, on his neck, just below his ear, goosebumps automatically forming on his skin.

"We're, uh, gonna go have a seat," David said, pulling me to the chairs in front of the receptionists desk. She nodded, as we heard the slam of a door.

"HE IS IMPOSSIBLE!" a teenage girl yelled. "PROFESSOR VARN IS THE DEVIL! UGH!"

She stomped off as David and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, each of us letting out a chuckle under our breath. "Kiss me again," David whispered, now making me the one with goosebumps.

I moved from the seat next to him, sitting on his lap, putting on a good show for the tramp receptionist. I touched his cheek lightly, leaning forward and pressing my lips slightly on his. David put his hand on my knee, then slid it up to rest on my thigh, deepening the kiss. I was quiet sure we were sickening the receptionist, but I was okay with that, feeling David pull me tighter to him.

"Uh-hum…" someone cleared their throat. David and I pulled apart briefly to look at the receptionist. "Who should I tell him is here?"

David didn't miss a beat. "Tell him it's the big bad wolf and his girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it. He knows," David pulled me back, kissing me intensely.

"Uh-hum…" Again with the throat clearing. "He says to go back. Last office on the left."

I half-expected David to lift me up and carry me back there, but he lifted me up, sat me on my feet and took my hand, as we walked back to Jordan's office.

"You both smell like sex. Please tell me you didn't have sex in front of the receptionist," Jordan didn't even look up from his papers as we stood in the doorway.

"No, but apparently you're the devil," David said as Jordan chuckled a bit, looking up.

"The big bad wolf and his girlfriend?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of any other kinda book reference," David picked up a pen from Jordan's desk, then looking at the mountains of pens scattered across his desk. "Note to self, get Jordan pens for Christmas."

Jordan didn't seem amused, turning to me. "Did you get enrolled?"

"Yes," I pulled out my schedule and handed it to him. Jordan looked over it, making a few notes on it and handing it back. _Professor Angeles—don't be late to class; Professor Wheaton—gives only essay tests; Professor Stravinsky—speaks very little English_. "Thank you, Jordan," I said, as he nodded. "Um, how's Mark?"

"Fine," Jordan said, very calmly. "David, could you please not put your feet on my desk?" David was leaned back in a chair, propping his feet on the corner if Jordan's desk.

"Only if you'll switch shifts with me for the next few weeks," David said.

"Why?" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Trisha'll have class in the evenings, so I'd rather be home when she gets finished than running around the reservation and sleeping under her window," David said, now picking up random objects from Jordan's desk.

"Stop touching things," Jordan scolded David like a child, grabbing the glass globe that David was tossing between his hands. "Fine, but you get to tell Mark. He won't be happy with that excuse." Jordan was purposely not looking at me now. Mark wouldn't want David switching shifts for me. That's what he meant, he didn't have to say those words for me to get it.

"Don't switch shifts," I said. "We'll find time together, David. Wouldn't want to inconvenience the Alpha."

Jordan knew he'd struck a nerve, and I was tired of playing the poor, helpless damsel in distress. I was tired of being treated like a leper, of hiding out and waiting for people to forgive me. In the three months that I had been home, I never once showed any sign of wanting to be anywhere but La Push, and I certainly didn't show any sign of wanting anyone else like I wanted David.

"Thank you, Jordan," I said, politely smiling, then standing up.

Jordan nodded as David stood too, walking out with me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I'm tired of it, David," I said, skipping down the stairs to the first floor of the building.

"Tired of what?" he asked, grabbing my hand as we got to the door.

"I just…I love you. I LOVE you," I shouted out. "But I know Mark. We won't ever be friends like we were, and I won't make you choose. You love your brother, he's your family, that's important. If there's anything I've learned over the last few years, it's that family is probably the most important we have, and I won't make you decide what you want more. I already did that to one wolf."

"Who says I have to choose?" David interrupted me. "And who says that I don't hope one day you will be my family? Mark may not be your best friend, but he won't purposely be hurtful. He's better than that."

"But he doesn't want me with you," I stopped walking.

"And as much as I love my brother, it's not really his choice," David walked closer, pulling me into his arms, kissing me hard. "And I'm not choosing one or the other. Mark will accept whatever I choose, and, he knows…he knows I'm choosing you, not over him, but with him. Now, we've a pretty long fuckin' day, so let's go pick up my little sister, take her to her playdate, then go back to the house. Sound good?"

I nodded, David grabbing the keys from my hand. He held my hand the whole drive as we talked about different things. I asked about work, something David was more than happy to expand on. He really liked his job and to top it off, he wasn't half-bad at it either. I told him about my latest letter from Alondra, begging me to come to Mexico soon, and confessing she had a new crush, a boy named Juan who told her hair was wavy like the ocean. David laughed at that.

We pulled into the dance studio just in time to catch Jesse finish her routine to _The Swan_ from _Carnival of the Animals_ before she caught a glimpse of us and stopped in the middle of a pirouette to wave. The teacher gave her a look, but she shrugged, continuing on with the other half-dancing/half-hamming it up little girls.

"Jay Jay!" David squealed as she came in the waiting area with her little dance bag over her shoulder.

"Davie!" Jesse stuck her tongue out at him again and then ran to me. "Twisha," she smiled, grabbing a hold of my knees.

"I like your tutu," I said, leaning down to pick her up.

"Thank you," she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Now, take me to Annie's!"

When we got to the Wahalla's, I walked Jesse up the steps, while David talked on his phone to Juarez about work. I knocked, the door swinging open.

"Oh, it's _you_," the amount of hatred and disdain in Amber's voice was overwhelming.

"Nice to see you too, Amber," I faked a smile.

"Whatever. Here to wreck my family some more?" Was it bad to want to punch a 12-year old girl in the mouth?

"No, I think I'm gonna leave that to you," I said.

Jesse looked at Amber and then me. "Amber, you mean!" she stomped on Amber's toes and then ran in the house.

"Brat!" Amber yelled.

"It's good to hear you admit that about yourself. The first to recovery is admitting you have a problem," I spat at her, all the while applauding myself for my cleverness.

"You can leave now. I'm sure you and fuck-buddy have stuff to do," she batted her lashes at me. "How is Dumbass, by the way?"

"Okay, you two. That's enough," Kim interrupted our battle royale of words. "Thanks for bringing Jesse over, Trisha. Did you get enrolled? Your Mom has been talking about it all week. She's pretty excited you're going to school."

"Yes, I'm nervous, though. I haven't been in a real school for over 3 years," I admitted. It was always easy to talk to Kim, even when it should've been awkward.

"You'll do fine," Kim said.

"Thank you, Kim," I smiled, for real, wondering if it would be awkward to hug her. I restrained myself. "Um, I'll talk to you later, then."

"Bye, Trisha," she shut the door behind me and I started to walk away before I heard the door open again.

"Trisha," the voice said as I turned around. "If I ever, ever hear you talk to my daughter like that again, we'll have a serious problem. I don't give a fuck whose daughter or granddaughter or niece you are, got it?"

"Yes, Jared," I said, wondering if I should've called him Mr. Wahalla in that situation, feeling about an inch tall.

"She's 12 years old, and how old are you? Because back there, just now, Amber looked way more mature than you. Grow up," he spat at me as I walked away.

I felt a place in my heart go hollow, thinking about the man that had once been like a second father to me. My feeling of euphoria was gone as I walked back to the car, realizing that no matter how much I thought I had matured, I still had a long ways to go.


	16. Not So Silent Night

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai!**

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist!**

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**A big thank you to all of you that take the time to review! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**######################################################################################################################**

**CHAPTER 12: NOT SO SILENT NIGHT**

**TRISHA'S POV**

The snow had just started to fall as David and Dad pulled the luggage from the back of the David's truck. Mom put her arm around me as the four of us walked into towards the SeaTac Airport terminal. I watched them check in, standing back but taking in the surroundings, watching the Salvation Army Santa Claus and listening to the group of carolers sing. Aside from the Fourth of July, Christmas had usually been my favorite holiday. Things were different this year. Mom and Dad were going to Italy for the holiday to see Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie. I had been invited, but it was decided what was best for me was not to go. I liked the good-bye that Ethan and I had, selfishly, I suppose. I didn't have to see him with Elena and he didn't have to see me with David.

That was, however, why Amber still hated me so much. After the incident at the Wahallas' the day I enrolled in college, almost as soon as I got in the car, I realized how immature and petty I'd been. Amber was 12, and going through some serious issues, and I hadn't helped matters. I remembered being 12, it was an awkward age, add in a werewolf best friend and losing your brother, and it could suck more than I ever realized. There were things that Amber and I shared that I don't think I could describe to her, the way we both loved someone that wasn't ever going to imprint on us. I had apologized to Amber, and while I wasn't sure that she accepted the apology, and I knew she still hated me, I had to be the grown-up, because, well, I was the grown-up.

I was a bit sad, my first Christmas home in three years and I would be alone. Sure, I would have David, who was for all intents and purposes, my boyfriend, and I was joining the pack on Christmas Eve, I would still miss my parents.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby girl," Dad pulled me into a hug. "We'll call as soon as we land."

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Mom asked, pulling out all the essentials they would need to go through security.

"Yeah, I'll spend Christmas with the pack. Give Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie my love," I hugged Mom. Dad pulled David to the side, talking seriously, probably giving instructions on babysitting me while they were gone.

"Will you…just tell Ethan 'Merry Christmas' for me," I whispered in Mom's ear and she nodded.

She hugged me tight, kissing my cheek, and I could feel her starting to cry. "Merry Christmas, Trisha-bug! Don't forget, Kim's gonna come pick you up for dinner, okay? And call if you need anything."

I nodded, it wouldn't have done any good for me to tell her I was old enough to take care of myself. "Love you guys," I sighed giving them the final kisses and hugs before they walked off to the security area. David wrapped his arm around me.

"You okay?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"I already miss them," I leaned into him, as he kissed my hair.

"I know. But, on the upside, you get to have Christmas with me," David gave a big grin, the kind of grin that melted me from the inside out.

"I guess you have a point there," I smiled and stood on my tiptoes, kissing his lips. "I would love to see my Dad in Italy though. Well, anywhere where they speak a foreign language. He'll be yelling at the people, like that makes them understand."

"You worried about tonight?" David asked as we walked to the truck. He wasn't going to be at Leticia's with the rest of us, being pegged to do patrol since he was childless and didn't have to play Santa Claus.

"Kinda. I'm sure it'll be fine," I tried to stay optimistic, looking out the window. "You coming over after patrol?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, nodding. "I'll spend the night." David had been staying overnight most every night, and though we slept in the same bed, there was no sex involved. It wasn't a good idea, nothing physical needed to happen yet for him to know I loved him, and I wouldn't cross the line of intimacy until I knew he felt the same, something that he was reluctant to confess.

"Do you have to help your Dad with stuff for Jess?" I asked, turning to him.

He shook his head. "I think they got her a pony," David chuckled.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but I think that's what she asked for and she usually gets whatever she asks for. If it's not Momma and Dad, it's me or Mark, or Seth, he's the worst." He smiled. "Why are you riding with Kim again?"

I took a deep breath. "Because the 'Stang's still not running and someone, who's been telling me all week they were going to fix it, hasn't had time to work on it," I was laying on the sarcasm pretty thick as his grin got bigger.

"That's all you want me for? My brains and car-fixing abilities?" David put his hand over his heart like I'd crushed him, before giving me another David-grin.

"Well, actually, we live on a reservation full of mechanics. I could have any one of them look at it, but, I have this boyfriend, see. He's a real wolf, and he gets so jealous," I took off my seat belt and scooted over until I was at his side. David put his arm around me, holding me close as I rested my hand on his thigh, closing my eyes. I took in the ocean scent, nuzzling him a little, before his scent and steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

"We're home, Dollface," David said, scooping me up from the front seat. "Kim's gonna be here in a bit."

"I need to change clothes," I cleared my throat as he nudged the front door open, still carrying me.

He sat me on the couch, my back against the cushions, as he crawled between my legs. "Have fun, okay? I wish I could go," David looked worried as he cupped my cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running my hand up his back.

"I'm just worried about you. I don't want anyone, you know, saying stuff to you," he leaned down and kissed me.

"I can take care of myself, David," I said, sitting up on my elbows.

"I know. Just…I'll give you your Christmas presents when I get home," he changed the subject, starting to get up from the couch. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to me.

"Thank you for worrying about me, though," I kissed him again, this time letting go and watching him walk to the door. "Bye, David. Have fun patrolling. I…I…love you."

"Bye, Dollface," he shut the door behind him as I listened and heard the purr of his engine and then the sound of the truck backing out.

I only had about thirty minutes to get ready, pulling my hair into a ponytail and changing clothes, listening intently for Kim before seeing the headlights of the car on the window. I turned off the lights, leaving the lamp on the table on. I noticed Claire in the front seat next to her. I shrunk for a minute, thinking that Kim couldn't stand to be in a car alone with me. Or maybe she just wanted Claire there with her.

"Thanks for picking me up. I haven't had time to get the car fixed," I said, sliding in the backseat.

"No prob, sweetie," Kim said. I could hear the tension in her voice, this was awkward. I didn't feel uncomfortable with them, well, not entirely. It seemed nice to be with them, to have family near me.

I knew Claire was excited, waiting for the arrival of her sister. The funny thing about Claire and I was that we weren't really able to have the type of relationship she had with the other wolf-girls. I was too young and then we both spent time away from the pack. I knew that she adored Ethan, too, and that she couldn't have been happy with the way things played out. But she was fun and I could use a little fun.

Claire's sister, Lana, sat on the front port with the pack sans Quil and Embry, as well as David and a few other younger wolves who were out patrolling. "Hey there, lady," Lana said to Claire as they hugged before we all made our way to the kitchen. Lana and Claire chatted as I caught sight of Anna and Helen.

"Trisha!" Anna called to me.

"Merry Christmas!" I smiled walking over to them.

"How are you, sweetness?" Helen pulled me into a hug.

"Good, you?" I held her tight.

"How's David?" Anna whispered, and I pulled away. "I can smell him all over you."

I blushed. "Good. He's patrolling tonight." She nodded, Helen waving Taylor over. "Hey Tay!"

"Hey. When'd you get here?" he asked, looking around. "Did David come with you?"

"Um, no. I came with your Mom and Claire. How are you?" I semi-whispered, not really sure why. Taylor and I didn't always see eye-to-eye but he was special, he was our Tay-Tay, and I respected the hell out of him.

"I'm okay. Have you seen Melody? She's getting big, huh?" he smiled looking at his imprint and I nodded.

"She's precious," I smiled watching her chase her two brothers around. I looked at Helen. "Where's Randy?"

She laughed. "Where's Soledad? Wherever she is, he'll be right beside her or chasing her."

I started to say something when I heard the door to the kitchen crash open, Embry and Quil rushing in with news about the death of our high school Spanish teacher. Soledad held tight to Embry, while Melody smiled and kissed Taylor's chin, causing him to smile widely. I wondered how different my life would've been if I had been imprinted on as a baby. Things definitely would've been a lot easier, that's for sure. But then I wouldn't have had the time I had with Ethan, and though it won me enemies, I wouldn't have traded it for anything. And now, my David, I wouldn't give that up, either.

Taylor and Melody were cute together, he loved her, a pure unselfish kind of love. He would protect her and keep her safe, keep away monsters and cooty-infested boys.

"Dinner's ready," Emily said, interrupting the activities of the kitchen. It wasn't long however before another figure joined us.

"Gigi!" Leticia screamed, holding onto a giant woman I assumed to be her sister. She was intriguing, beautiful, and I was enamored by the conversation she and Leticia had in a language I didn't understand.

"Santa's comin' to see me," Jesse tugged on my hand, drawing me out of my fascination with the Amazonians. I had forgotten that she would be there, too caught up in other events going on. She had recently celebrated here fourth birthday, her party a princess themed event, complete with Seth dressing up as Prince Charming.

"What'd you ask for?" I smiled, squatting down to be eye level with her.

"I asked for a baby sister, but Momma told me Santa probably couldn't get that," a look of defeat on her face.

"Maybe next year?" I giggled, knowing there was no way in hell that she would be getting a baby sister, ever.

I walked Jesse into the dining room, leaving the groups of sisters in the kitchen, talking and laughing. The wolves ate heartily while I pushed a few green beans around, sitting between Helen and Kim, watching the children eat. Solace sat next to Amber. I tried to keep my distance from Amber, knowing there would inevitably be some sort of confrontation and I didn't want to do that to anyone tonight.

After dinner and an outburst by Annabelle begging for presents, presents were passed out. I observed closely, watching Amber and Solace. I was amazed at how much he seemed to care for her. The night was interrupted when Ethan called. I didn't flinch or feel sad like I used to, part of me wanted to talk to him, just to tell him I was okay, ask how he was. But I didn't. My heart did plummet a bit as I watched Amber's tears at Ethan's call, seeing any child that. Solace had to carry her out of the house, Jordan, Michael, Anna, and Taylor leaving, followed by most everyone else, leaving only the wolf-girls, me, Lana, and Giselle, who were staring at each other from across the room.

"Heh-hem," I cleared my throat, trying to break the tension in the kitchen.

"Yeaaah. So you want me to drive you home Trish or you wanna celebrate with the big girls," Kim asked turning a seat around for me. I took it, watching Helen pull out a bottle of champagne.

"Your Soli is a godsend when it comes to sleep time. She just went straight to bed, you're so lucky," Helen opened the bottle of champagne over the sink then took a seat by Giselle.

"You two kidding me? You both have little angels compared to my terrorizer. What, does little Randy stop smiling when you ask him to go to bed? Annabelle almost took my eye out with a Bratz doll cuz I told her she couldn't have sleepy time with Brady every night. This infant imprinting thing needs to stop," Kim poured a glass.

"It's hell, isn't it? They just get everything they want, their imprinters can't refuse," Emily popped a few of Kim's orange Tic-Tacs into her mouth.

"And dis does not bother you?" Leticia's model of a sister asked, looking more at Lana than any of the rest of us.

"I think it's weird, but Claire-bear, you give us the inside perspective," Lana blushed, giving a sly look to Giselle. There was something there, the way Lana and Giselle looked at one another. It was an interesting look, a look I'd only given two boys in my life, one of which was currently in Italy while the other ran the woods of La Push.

"It's wonderful, and if I have a daughter, I wouldn't mind it at all," Claire said confidently, and I smiled, silently agreeing with her.

"Yeah, well, there aren't many wolves left. Rare my ass, but then they never had a pack so big so how would they know? All I know is, I hope you do have a girl, cuz I'm rooting for Solace this time. I love him but I don't want him as my son-in-law," Kim sighed.

"Son-in-law? Kim you're not…having another baby are you?" Lana sounded shock, and I knew that if she could, she would.

"Oh, God, no! I'm thirty-eight and, no offense Emily, but that means baby making time has passed for me," Kim rocked in her seat, popping some Tic-Tacs. "If Solace doesn't imprint, Amber's going to make him marry her, and trust me, she'll find a way. She's very… persuasive and Solace adores her."

"And, again, I ask, dis does not bother you?" Giselle pursed her lips.

Solace may have been quiet the Ladies' Man, but he loved the pack more than anyone. We were all his family, and he treated us all as if we were special, always accepting us. Solace taught most of us to drive, including me and the Uley boys. He was patient and kind and any mistake we made along the way was always forgiven in his eyes. "Solace is a good guy," I said. "He's not thinking about her like that…at least not now. I don't know how he'll feel when she's older."

"Vell, I hope I have another daughter, and she is just as beautiful as my Soledad, and I pray that she can be his, because he deserves it," Leticia added.

"Give me another drink," Claire said. It wasn't a secret that Claire was trying to get pregnant and, as of yet, hadn't succeeded.

"Don't drown your sorrows just yet, Claire-bear. You've got four mommas here, I promise you, we'll get ya pregnant. Okay, wait, Quil will get you pregnant but we'll tell ya how. Right ladies?" Kim said.

The evening continued with the wolf-girls giving Claire advice on different sexual positions and techniques most effective for conceiving a child. I had my own thoughts. _Maybe if Claire went to the doctor and had a quick check, she would be able to relax. But, should I mention that?_ _Maybe if she had someone to go with her, maybe I could go with her?_ "Maybe you need to go to the doctor, Claire. I could, um, go with you, if you want," I said with a small smile, waiting for her to say something back. I felt a bit relieved when she smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, sure… if you don't mind," her voice was sweet and welcoming, and it was exactly what I needed at the moment.

"Of course not. We're wolf-girls, right?" I wondered if I might belong to this group of amazing women, the women I'd looked up to for so long and yearned to be a part of.

"Yeah," Claire winked at me, pouring more champagne in my glass. We drank, and drank, and drank until I felt the tiny bit of a buzz. I didn't notice what time it was until Kim called my attention.

"You ready, Trisha?" Kim asked, handing me my small bag of gifts. "We better get you home."

"Thanks," I said, walking with Kim to the car, wondering how the hell I was tipsy and Kim wasn't.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked, glancing over at me in the passenger's seat. "You know you can come over. I don't want you having to spend Christmas by yourself."

"Um, no, I have plans. Thank you, though," I didn't know what the etiquette was for telling the woman I once expected to my future mother-in-law that I was spending the day with the person that I now intended to spend with rest of my life with. It wasn't exactly something Martha Stewart had written a book on yet. "I'm sorry, Kim, for everything," I whispered.

It was quiet for a minute, awkwardly quiet before Kim spoke. "I don't blame you, Trisha, not entirely. I know Ethan was a big boy too," she seemed to shiver at the mention of her son's name.

"I should've listened to you. When you told me from the very beginning to give into the imprint, I should've. But, Kim, I don't regret a single day I spent with Ethan. I loved him, a part of me will always love him," I had turned a little to face her. "The only thing I regret was the fact that I endangered his life to the point that we had to leave."

"We make mistakes, and we live and learn from them," she nodded. I wanted to hug her, have her hold me a little like she did growing up, but I things weren't like that anymore. "I think, no, I know, certain people in my family won't be able to let this go, and I'll always miss Ethan, but I know things will be okay."

"I'm sorry for ruining your family," I semi-whispered.

"You didn't ruin us, contrary to what others may believe. You can't ruin a family like ours, we will always be a family, no matter what. Take my mother for example. She disappeared just after Ethan was born, probably methed out of her mind. She was a horrible mother, but she was mine. And I love her because she's the only mother I've got and because she's family. Part of what makes a family a family is the ups and downs, the ties that bind," Kim was so much wiser than I'd remembered, and this time when she pulled into the driveway and turned to say good-bye, I hugged her.

"Thank you. I've never told you how much you've always meant to me, and I'm lucky to have you in my life, Kim," I said to her, feeling my eyes water. It was the truest statement I'd ever spoken, other than telling the few people that I had that I loved them.

She squeezed me. "Have fun with David tomorrow," she smiled as she let me go. "You don't have to hide it, Trisha."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks again, Kim. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Trisha-bug," she waved as I shut the door behind me. The small Christmas tree I had set up in the living room was lit up and I unlocked the door to see David sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching _A Christmas Story_.

"Don't you love this part?" David looked up at me as I took my coat off, then leaned down to undo my boots before kicking them aside. "When he comes down dressed like a pink bunny! It's hilarious!" He laughed heartily as the little boy on the screen walked down the stairs. I sat down next to him, as he threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded. "It was really nice. It felt like old times, you know."

David took another swig of his beer. "So, um, you want your presents?" He smiled down at me, kissing my nose. His smile was enchanting, memorizing even. It was like a commercial for toothpaste, his teeth perfect and his dimples big enough to swim in.

"I love your smile," I whispered to him, shifting myself so I could stretch up to kiss him. He reached around, putting his beer on the table before letting me get comfortable by moving me to his lap. David's tongue ran over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to give him better access until our tongues met. My hands moved up, grabbing on to the little hair that had grown over the winter. "Hmmm…"

I felt a growl rumble through David's chest while he moved his hand to cup and grab at my breast, pulling off a few of the buttons on my shirt. His kisses got rougher and I closed my eyes, reveling at the contact and the warmth. Almost instantly, the roar got louder as he picked me up, sliding his hands on my backside and wrapping my legs around his waist, while he stomped up the stairs two at a time.

Before I knew it, I was on my back on the bed, David pulling his own shirt off, then ripping mine the rest of the way, moving his wet kisses down my neck and nipping at my collarbone. He didn't say anything as he moved his hands down to my jeans, fumbling with the button while I lifted my rear so he could slide them off. I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet. I wouldn't ever just have sex with David again, if that intimacy occurred, it would be an act of love rather than a random fuck. But this, this making out, this groping and kissing, this I could handle. Here I lie in my bra and panties, David's hungry eyes taking me in as he pushed his sweatpants down. Just as I remembered, no underwear. My eyes followed down to the dove shaped birthmark on his hip.

I put my hand up. "David, I can't do that yet." I didn't want to sound selfish, or whiney, but there was more I needed from him, from myself. "I've spent my whole life chasing two boys, and I'm done. You're the only one I want now, but I won't have sex with you until you can honestly tell me that you love me, and you can't yet."

David's breathing was rough, as he ran his hand over his face. "Can I just touch you? I need to be close to you," he said. I nodded as he crawled between my legs, my natural reaction to spread them further. I could feel _him_, pulling him closer to me. We didn't do anything but kiss for a good thirty minutes until I felt his hand move between us, then down, down, down until he reached the band of my boyshort panties, dipping down with his fingers to touch me.

"UH!" I cried out as he started to rub my clit, still kissing me. More noises escaped my lips as he sped up his pace, rubbing harder and faster, until I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. "Fuck, David!" I literally yelled in his mouth. I moved one of my hands from around David's back, grabbing hold of _him_ and stroking him.

"Trisha," he groaned. He was already hard, already about to let go and the harder I pulled, the harder he rubbed.

I bucked my hips forward, begging him to make his fingers go lower. David's body reacted, his own hardness starting to release a little clear liquid. He pushed on my panties, moving them to the middle of my thighs, this time not keeping his fingers on my clit but moving one of his fingers to my entrance. "Do it, please," I begged, needing that release. He slipped in one finger, rocking it out and then in while I pulled and stroked him harder. I felt the tension getting worse and I knew my orgasm wasn't far behind. "UH! UH! DAVID!" My hips bucked further forward as the coil released and I yelled out David's name.

He wasn't far behind, three more strokes and he spilled out onto my stomach. He looked at me, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Well, I did but not on you like that." His eyes were wide as I picked up my ripped shirt and wiped off the liquid.

"It's okay," I leaned up and kissed him. I ran my fingers over his face, tracing the smallest lines and dimples with my fingers. His eyes shuddered as he rolled off of me, kissing me one last time. "I love you, David. Merry Christmas," I whispered, pulling my panties up and the quilt, covering myself and David.

It didn't take long before we were both out like a light. He woke me up the next morning, fully clothed with a kiss and a poinsettia. "I made breakfast," he sighed.

"Really?" I sat up, feeling more naked in the daylight.

"Well, Momma made breakfast and brought it by," he kissed me again. "You have gifts too. You wanna come down and open them?"

I nodded, reaching for my fluffy purple robe, sliding it on and with my house shoes. When I had gone to bed the night before, there really wasn't much under the tiny tree, just David's presents and one or two things from Aunt Becca. But this morning it was surrounded by gifts. "Did you?" I gestured to the gifts, waiting for an explanation on how they magically appeared.

"Yep, your Dad had them hidden and I went over this morning and got them," he grinned. "You should open these first though." He handed me two boxes, one big, not entirely wrapped, the other small and longer. I slipped the paper off the smaller one, seeing a jewelry box and opening it. An intricately woven leather band lay inside it, a small silver wolf charm hanging from it. "I didn't get to give you one of these before." I ran my fingers over it. I knew what it was, so many of the women around me had them, though few wore them anymore. "It's an imprint bracelet. The charm's s'pose to be like the thing your Uncle Jake made Bella Swan, only he carved it out of wood. I'm not that talented. I bought this one for you."

I looked up at his face, so full of doubt. "I love it, it's perfect." I sat on the couch next to him, sliding my arms around his neck. "It's amazing," I said. "Help me put it on." His large fingers slid the delicate bracelet out of the box. He held it to my wrist, tying it on as I lunged forward and kissed him hard. It was more than just a bracelet to me, it was a promise, a promise that he was accepting me as his imprint, that one day things would definitely be okay.

I pulled away from the kiss, pulling out his box, and feeling shitty that I'd only gotten him another leather bound journal and fountain pen with his initials embossed on it. I also gave him a framed picture of the two of us at the bonfire, the frame made from driftwood.

"Arf!" I heard mid-way through David's presents.

"Did you just bark at me?" I asked.

He chuckled, pulling out the bigger box he had for me. "This is from me, but Jesse picked it out. I wanted to get you something to protect you on nights I can't be here." He opened the lid for me and I leaned into to the box, my face immediately attacked with puppy kiss.

"Whoa!" I giggled, the ball of fur hopping out into my lap, pawing at me. It was a little black puppy, it looked a little like David and Mark when they were phased. It was hyper, jumping up and down and nipping with sharp teeth.

"He's a mutt. Some guys at the construction site we're working on found him and his brothers and sisters. Jesse picked him out and named him. You can change it though, call him whatever you want," David patted the puppies head.

I was in love. This was perhaps the cutest little dog I'd ever seen and it seemed so happy to be with me. "What's his name?" I asked, adjusting the red bow around his neck.

David chuckled loudly. "Apple. She said it was perfect for you."

"Apple," I said, nodding, as the puppy stood on his back paws putting front on my chest, licking my nose and wagging his tail. "Perfect."

David handed me a small package. "This is from your Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie," he smiled as Apple turned circles on my lap then jumping up on David. I pulled the purple bow off, then ripped the silver packaging to see a small white box. "What'd ya think it is?"

I shrugged, flipping the lid off. "It's an airplane ticket," I turned to see David's face knowing it wasn't going to be good. "To Mexico."

**######################################################################################################################**

**If you check out my profile, I've included my photobucket link which contains pictures of Apple, both as a pup and a grown up!**


	17. Closure

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai!**

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist!**

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**A big thank you to all of you that take the time to review! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

**And, finally, check out a story I'm helping KupKakes09 write called "Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf." It's an Embry story and it's sure to rock your socks! Thanks again!**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**CHAPTER 15: CLOSURE**

**TRISHA'S POV**

"Absolutely not!" David grumbled. Apple was running around on the floor, ripping apart the wrapping paper pieces, then growling at David's feet.

"It's not exactly your choice, David," I told him, picking up the note in Uncle Jake's messy scrawl. _For closure—With all our love, Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie._

Closure. Something I didn't get, something I didn't think I needed until now. The ticket was for December 27th. Two days.

"Fine, if you think you need to do this, then I'll go with you," he pulled me to look at him. "Please don't."

"I have to do this, David, and I have to do this alone. I have to," I said, thinking of all that I should've done and said to the people I lived with for two years before I had to leave so unexpectedly.

"No! If you leave, you won't come back, Trisha. I can't," he stopped himself, shaking his head, before placing it in his hands.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" It was kind of a rhetorical question. I knew he didn't, otherwise he would've been able to tell me he loved me when I started telling him. But he couldn't, and he watched me with eyes that said he didn't. "David, what part of the fact that I love you do you not get? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me or are you just seeing where this goes? Because, I know without a doubt, that you are it for me, but I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me."

"In all fairness, the last time I trusted you—" I cut him off.

"Don't. I'm here. With you. And I have no intention of being anywhere else," I put my arm around his massive frame. "Tell me why you think I need to do this."

I was asking him to read my mind, to tell me why this was so important to me.

"I don't know," he scoffed.

"Think about it. Think about the letters from Alondra, I need to tell her goodbye and not just her, everyone. I had a life there, two years of history and I need to make things right. I need to do," I turned his chin up to look at me, his eyes heavy with worry. "I'm sorry."

"I'll worry the whole time you're gone," he whispered.

"It's nine days, David. Nine days," I knew this wasn't going to be easy, this was going to be the biggest test we'd faced as a couple since I got back.

"But why?" David asked, looking down as Apple pulled on his shoelaces, letting out small growls at him.

"Listen to me," I turned him, hard, moving his whole frame in front of me. I gently moved myself closer to him, before finally crawling in his lap. I leaned up again, placing a small kiss on his lips. "I need to say goodbye. I promise you I will come back. I love you, I want you."

He kissed me back. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I didn't want to make him worry, but knowing that he cared that much for me made me love him that much more. I knew I should call Mom and Dad and thank Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie but David was a step ahead, pulling my cellphone from my purse next to the couch and dialing.

"Buon Natale, Trisha!" Dad said on the other end, horribly mispronouncing each word and using an extremely thick Italian accent. "That means Merry Christmas in Italian!" He laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," My voice was steady as David got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Is Uncle Jake there?"

"Sure, hold on," the line was silent for a minute until Uncle Jake picked up.

"Merry Christmas, Trisha-bug!" Uncle Jake said. "Did you like your present?" I could hear something in his voice. I wasn't sure if it was excitement, dread, regret, happiness, I didn't know.

"Yes, I was actually calling to thank you," I said, smiling on my end of the phone.

"And what about David, how's he feel about it?" Now I could pinpoint the tone, it was fear, not of David, but of what it might do to David and me.

"He's okay. He's not very happy about it, but we agreed it's something that needs to be done," I said, picking up Apple and cradling him like a baby.

"Grrr…" he growled, closing his eyes while I rubbed his belly.

"Was that David?" Uncle Jake asked.

I giggled. "No, it was Apple. He's my new puppy. He's really cute, he looks a lot like David when he's phased."

"That's cool," Uncle Jake's smile was evident even over the phone line. "So, um, should I be expecting the wrath of David?"

David sauntered in, carrying two cups of coffee. He sat them on the coffee table and motioned for me to give him the phone. "Hold on just a second. David wants to talk to you," I coughed, still cradling Apple.

"Who's the cootest wittle puppy in the world?" I said to Apple.

"Hey, Jake," David said. "No, she's not talking to me." I giggled, thinking of David not as a wolf but as a little puppy. "Do you mind if I ask why you want to drive her away?"

I couldn't hear Uncle Jake's response but David shook his head. "No, sir, but if she leaves, she won't come back…I trust her, I don't trust what might happen…No, I do…well, yeah…she said it…Well, fine," he grunted the last few words then handed me the phone back.

"You are going, right?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Yes. I need to let that part of me go," I looked down. "I need to be able to say goodbye to them properly."

"I agree. That's why we did it," he said. "There's a thousand dollars with it for you to spend on a hotel or whatever. I…I don't want to cause problems with David, but I know you need this."

I thanked him again, chatted with Mom and Dad, wishing them Merry Christmas and discussing my travel plans with them. Dad was weary of me leaving, he was a lot like David that way, but Mom was gung ho for it, encouraged me to go and enjoy my time, before I came back for school and life.

For the next two days, David took off work, as did I, and we spent almost every minute together, me telling him over and over that I loved him, that I would be back, that he had nothing to worry about. He didn't seem to buy it though. He was going to stay at my house and take care of Apple. David volunteered to do the potty training and crating. Our last night before my early morning flight, he didn't take his hands off me. It was like he didn't want to stop touching me or that he was trying to take in every part of me. He touched my face, my breasts, my ears, my lips, my knees, my ankles, my clit. Anything he could get his hands on, he at least brushed against.

I packed light, taking my messenger bag instead of a purse and a small suitcase. It was only nine days, and I hoped the little baggage would emphasize my point that I wasn't staying in Mexico.

"It's nine days," I leaned up and kissed him.

"I know, I just—" he started but I cut him off.

"I know, David, I know," I slung my arms around his neck and he lifted me slightly. "They were like family to me and I lied to them for two years, and then I left. Don't worry," I kissed him again. "I'm coming back to you."

"Please," his voice sounded so desperate that for a minute, I thought maybe I was making a mistake. I could live my whole life without saying goodbye to Mexico, if it meant I got David. I could do that, but I needed this.

He pulled me so close that I don't think a sheet of paper could fit between us. "I love you, David. I only want you, I will come home for you," I whispered as he lifted me up for one more kiss.

"You should go. I don't want you to miss your flight," his sad tone wasn't what I was used to.

"Nine days, sweetie," I kissed him for the last time, holding his hand all the way to the security barrier. "I love you," I said for a final time before I put my shoes and my bag on the belt for the x-ray machine. He watched me until the very last second, until I was out of his line of sight.

"Now boarding Flight 2938 to Dallas-Fort Worth gate D4," the intercom said. I took a deep breath of fresh Washington air and handed my ticket to the flight attendant. It wasn't a long flight, first to Dallas, where I sat for almost nine hours to wait for my connection, and then on to Veracruz.

Sister Regina knew I was coming, but she was the only one. I arrived at the Veracruz airport late that night, hailing a taxi to take me to the church.

"Iglesia de Santa Rosa, por favor," I said to the taxi driver.

It was dark out, very dark and I could hear the sounds of the ocean waves crashing as we got closer to the church/orphanage. The air was light and the birds were still chirping a bit as the driver pulled up to the building. There was only a small porch light on next to the gate, the façade was the same, but it looked to have a freshly painted "Iglesia de Santa Rosa" sign out front. The driver got out, grabbing my luggage and I handed him the fare before turning and ringing the bell on the front gate.

I heard the soft patter of feet on the stone walkway before the gate swung open and I was enveloped in Sister Regina's arms. "My child," she said, holding me tight. I smiled, fighting back tears. "You're here! You're actually here!" I nodded and crossed through the threshold of the gate. "Come in, come in. You must be exhausted."

"Not too bad," I said to her. "It was the layover in Dallas that was bad." I carried my bags as we walked.

"Let's get you settled and then we can talk. I hope you don't mind staying in one of the rooms where we Sisters stay. The cottage is currently being occupied by another young couple," Sister Regina slipped her arm through mine. "There not as good at the job as you and Ethan were but they try. Speaking of, where is your brother?"

_My brother…_I thought to myself. "Ethan's traveling," I said, shortly, hoping to change the subject. "Is Alondra sleeping?"

Sister nodded, opening the door to a tiny bedroom, with a small bathroom connected to it. "You'll see her in the morning though. I'd love to stay up and chat but I know you have to be exhausted. So get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

I gave her another hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're always welcome here," she pulled away. "Now, get some rest. We have eight days to catch up."

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as I looked around the room. The walls were pretty bare, just a crucifix over the wrought iron bed. I rummaged through my suitcase looking for my pajamas which were actually only one of David's too-big _Ramones _T-shirts. After finding the shirt, I brushed my teeth with the bottled water next to the sink and washed my face, changing clothes and crawling into the comfy bed.

I slept horrible that night. I was cold and tossed and turned, always searching for the body that was supposed to be next to me before remembering that David wasn't there. When that happened, I would inhale the t-shirt, David's sea scent all over it and it would lull me a bit. I finally found peace, putting the pillow on my side and snuggling up to it.

"Miss Trisha?" I heard a soft voice whisper. "Wake up!" the voice shouted. I rolled over to see Alondra eye level with me. "Ewww! Your breath smells!" she giggled as I chuckled at her.

"And good morning to you too," I sat up, pulling my hair into a messy bun, as she watched me. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up to me.

"Tell me about him," she smiled. It was the picture I'd sent her of David and me. "Who is he, what is he like?"

I smiled back at her. "That's David. He's my boyfriend," it was the first time I'd actually used that term to refer to him and it felt good. "He builds buildings and houses and stuff. He has a twin brother and a very nice smile."

"He's hot!" Alondra giggled and I joined her in that.

"He is. He's very nice too, and he loves his family a lot," I swung my feet over the bed.

"Breakfast?" she asked. I nodded and brushed my teeth, hopping into a quick shower before heading to the cafeteria with Alondra. We ate with the others. There were new faces that I didn't recognize, as well as some of the old.

I spent the first days doing nothing but hanging out with Alondra. I read to her, we walked along the beach, I taught her a few words in Quileute. She asked me about Ethan, a topic I evaded whenever possible, not wanting to lie anymore than I already had. So, like with Sister, when anyone asked, I always responded with: "Ethan's traveling." It wasn't a lie, he was traveling. I just left out the part where he had been my boyfriend/lover/best friend for the two years we lived here in Mexico.

I visited with a few of the families that I had helped, one of the young girls speaking perfect English and telling me about going to school in America someday. Sister Regina looked at me differently every now and then. It scared me, and I wondered if she knew something. She always smiled warmly at me and my heart would swell.

I was nine days of not reliving the previous two years, but putting it to rest in a sense; saying goodbye to the old before returning to Washington to the partly really old-partly new.

"Will you braid my hair please?" Alondra said. It was late, the night before I was going back to La Push. But I sucked up my exhaustion and smiled widely, as Alondra handed me the comb. "How come you haven't said anything about Mr. Ethan since you've been here? Are you mad at him?"

_Hmm…was I mad at him?_ I thought. I don't think I was. Oh, wait, she's not asking if I'm mad at him like a girlfriend would be mad at a boyfriend. She's asking like a sister would be mad at a brother.

"Um," I said, pulling the comb through her long brown hair. "I'm not mad at him. He just, he went on vacation for awhile, and I don't know." I wanted so bad to tell her, spill my secret about Ethan. I didn't though, I just braided, and hummed. After I finished her hair, I squeezed her shoulders and helped her back to her room. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I hugged her, walking around the courtyard in the middle. I wracked my brain, trying to get rid of the guilt I felt for not telling the truth. I needed to tell them. I just couldn't figure out how or what I would say, but I knew I had to do it.

I found the person I owed the most to here in Mexico. It was dark out, past nine, and I knew there was one place she'd be.

"Sister Regina?" I whispered, walking into the small chapel, where she sat alone. At first I contemplated leaving, thinking she must have been praying. But I didn't. I stood and waited for her to acknowledge me.

She turned and gave me a warm smile. "Trisha?"

"May I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, followed immediately by me clearing my throat.

Sister Regina cleared the pew she was sitting in, moving some books around before I sat next to her. She turned her body to face me, her black habit hiding her hair as she smiled at me.

"Is this about David?" she asked.

I nodded to her. "In a way, but in a way it's about more than David. See," I braced myself, about to confess to two years of lying to her. Sister Regina had been a mother figure to me, and the thought of her disapproval hurt. "Ethan, when Ethan and I lived here, we told a little fib." I looked down.

"You mean, the fib that you were brother and sister?" she asked, still with the warm smile. "Mija, I knew there was no way you were brother and sister from the moment you walked through that gate. But I waited patiently for you to tell me." It was a test and I had failed. Add that to the list of things I'd fucked up in the last, oh five years.

"I…We ran away from home. Our parents didn't really approve of our relationship, more than that, the community, our extended family didn't either. They, I was supposed to be with someone else," I didn't look at her. It was hard to explain without using words like "wolf" and "imprint."

Sister Regina chuckled loud, filling every corner of the adobe chapel with sound. She was laughing at me, great. The one woman I expected to be less judgmental than everyone else was laughing at me. I fought back the tears, keeping my head down. "Oh, wait. You don't think I'm laughing at you, Trisha, do you?" I didn't say anything, kept my head down, counting the cracks in the bricks below my feet. Her laughter stopped and she brought my chin up with her tender hand. "I ran away from home too, you know. When I was 18." She sat up a little straighter. "My parents were very wealthy, oil money in Texas, and they had these plans that I would marry a Senator's son. His name was…" she tapped her finger to her chin, trying to remember. "Albert, I think. He wasn't too bad of a guy, we were friends and all, but I found my calling elsewhere. When I told them that I was joining the convent, they were furious, forbid me. But one day, I found a bus ticket to the Sisters of Mercy convent in St. Louis. It was attached to a note from my mother, 'Follow your heart.'" Sister Regina moved around in her seat. "Part of following my heart, has always been to look out for others that need the same thing. I saw that in you, the day you arrived. We don't normally just take strangers in off the street. You two were the first. I knew you looked at each with love, but it was a hesitant love, like neither of you could fully, fully give yourself to the other," she was a bit correct there, part of my heart belonging to David.

"Everyone wanted me with David," I started. "At first, I hated him, had for years. But the more time I spent with him, the more I realized that I shouldn't have treated him so badly. He's not the smartest guy out there, but he has the biggest heart and he loved me. I grew to love him, but there was something with Ethan, something I needed that I could never explain."

"But now, now do you see your life with David?" she asked.

I nodded again. "I think part of me always did, part of me that was scared of someone telling me who I could and couldn't love and the part of me that still loved Ethan so much I couldn't bear to think of not being with him."

"When was the last time you saw Ethan?" Sister Regina asked.

"The day of my grandfather's funeral. He went back to Europe with the people that came to get us. It was what was best for him, what he needed. After he was gone, everyday, my love for David grew. I'd never really stopped loving him, ever, but I tried to make it go away, suppress it. But somehow, now I know, he is where I belong," I didn't look down now. I was saying it, not just for her, but myself, too. _David is where I belong._

"Then all I can say is that may God bless you and keep you safe and let your love grow as long as you live. I'm happy for you, Trisha. I see a difference in you, like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. I'm sorry you felt you had to keep that secret, though I know why. It's not my job to judge, and I would've helped you work it out. That said," she stood, extending her hand to me. "I'm so happy you are here now and I thank God for sending you that day. This orphanage would've been a very different place without you or Ethan, and not in a good way."

"Thank you, Sister," I smiled. She took my hand, walking me to my room.

"You have an early flight back home tomorrow. You should get some rest," she hugged me as I slipped into the tiny accommodations. The room was dark and I didn't bother to turn the lights on. I sat down on the corner of the bed, kicking my shoes off.

"Eeek!" Something sqeaked.

I jumped up, running to the light switch, turning to the corner where the noise had come from. There sat Alondra, curled in a bit of a ball, her face stained with tears.

"Alondra, what's wrong?" I asked, crawling on the floor to get to her. She was still crying as I put my arms around her to hold her.

"You're leaving," she whispered. "You always leave. Everyone always leaves me."

I stroked her hair. "Shh…it's okay, Alondra," I felt my own tears start, clutching her tighter to me. If I could take her home, I would. If I would take her with me, keep her with me, raise her as a big sister, not a mother. It wasn't possible, there was too much involved in anyone immigrating from Mexico to the US, nonetheless a child with no family. "I promise I'll come visit you and I'll write you letters and maybe, someday, you can come visit."

"That does not make it better," she sobbed.

"I know, sweetie, but I can't stay. I have to go home. You know I love you and I would do anything but this isn't something I can change," I told her.

"It's just not fair, Miss Trisha! You get to go home to Ethan and your family and I'll be here, with no one," she cried and I pulled her closer to me, if that was possible, keeping her there only for a minute before pulling her back. I ran my thumbs below her eyes, wiping the tears away, just like David usually did for me.

"There's something I have to tell you, Alondra," I looked down. She was the last person that mattered to me that I hadn't told. "You know how you've always thought that Ethan was my brother?" She nodded. "Well, um, that's not true, sweetie. You see, Ethan was my boyfriend. My Mom and Dad didn't want me to be with him so we ran away to here."

Alondra shook her head. "But don't you know you're lucky to have a Mom and Dad?"

I hadn't ever really thought about it that way before. I loved my parents and I was thankful for them, but I hadn't looked at as being lucky to have them. "I know, but that's not really what I was getting at in this conversation."

"I know, but even you should always love your family, Trisha. You always made me feel like I was your family, I always know you love me. I don't like that you lied to me and everyone else. But I want to know that when you leave tomorrow you're going home because you want to, not because you have to," Alondra was deep for a twelve-year old. "You love David, right?"

"Yes," I said confidently.

"You love Ethan, but not like you used to, right?"

"Yes."

"Then all that matters is that you are making decisions for you now. Not for anyone else. Are you doing that?" her brown eyes blinked quickly at me, her tears all but dry.

"Yes. I love my home in La Push. I love you all here too, but I want my life to be in La Push, with my family and David," I told her as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Then that's what you should do. And you can come visit and I can come visit you sometime. Just promise you won't forget me or not say goodbye," Alondra hugged me tighter.

"I promise," I smiled.

Alondra and I walked back to her room and I helped her back to bed before going to my room and doing my usual evening routine before falling into a deep sleep. The next morning, I woke up especially early, thinking about going home and if my nine days had done anything to my relationship with David. I missed him so much, and everything I did here in Mexico, I would say to myself, "The next time I'm here, David and I will do this." I was beyond 100% sure I wanted to be with him. Now, there was no one else I could imagine spending my life with but David.

I didn't just think about David, though. I thought about myself, and though it may sound selfish, I thought about everything I as an individual gained from this experience. There were no more secrets, at least not about what Ethan and I had been. And I was relieved, it was amazing what honesty could do for a person. I felt more confident too, about myself, about school, about the decisions I was making now. Why could nine days do that to me? Mostly because I was completely closing that chapter of my life, I was able to close the book, so to speak, for good and not have any "what ifs" looming. Mexico would always be a part of me, just like Ethan would always have a part of my heart, but now, I could say goodbye. I knew that when I left the next day, it would be on _**my**_terms, no one else's. I was going home because that's what I wanted, not because I owed anything to anyone or because something had happened. I was going home because that's where I knew I belonged.

I dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt, my purple sweater slung over my messenger bag. It wasn't cold here, but it was winter in Washington and well below freezing.

"So, you'll call as soon as you get home?" Sister Regina asked, walking me to the waiting taxi.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. Alondra was on the other side of me. "And you, you'll be on your very best behavior and do all your work, right? And write me letters?" I stooped down.

"Yes," the pre-teen nodded. "Thank you for coming to see us."

"Thank you for having me," I gave them each one last hug before climbing into the taxi. I was on my way home. Back to La Push, back to my home, back to David.


	18. Apple and Lemon

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai!**

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist!**

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**This is the last chapter of this story, only the epilogue is left. I apologize to those of you who were disappointed in the sequel or who started out reading the story and then stopped. Thank you though to those of you who were faithful readers! I appreciate it more than you can ever know.**

**And, finally, check out a story I'm helping KupKakes09 write called "Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf." It's an Embry story and it's sure to rock your socks! Thanks again!**

**For a picture of the renovations David makes in this chapter, please check out my blog at liljenrock{dot}blogspot{dot}com.**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Chapter 15: Apple and Lemon**

**David's POV**

"Grrr.." the little dog growled at me as we faced off.

"Apple, give Daddy the journal and no one will get hurt," I crouched down. _Did I really just call myself Daddy to a dog?_ Well, it was Trisha's dog and I intended to be Daddy to a lot of her stuff, so…

"Arf!" Apple yipped dropping the leather bound journal Trisha had gotten me for Christmas, before running up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Dog, you better not piss on my boots again!" I hollered up the stairs after him. This potty training thing wasn't working out so well, and I gave up the crating method when all the damn dog did was cry and bark. I sighed to myself, picking up the journal and walking over to the couch. She was coming home today, my Trisha was going to be in my arms in less than three hours. Well, she was supposed to be anyway. As anyone who read my journal would see (which better be no one unless they want the ass-kicking of a lifetime), I fought with myself for the entire nine days she was gone. Would she come back? Would she stay in Mexico? Would we live happily ever after? Would I ever get that dog to pee outside?

I flipped open the first page.

_**December 27**__: A new journal for my "new" life; I dropped my Dollface off at the airport today. It sucked. Bad. Then, when I came home, her scent is all over this damn house and I practically came sniffing her pillow. Goddamn, Jacob Black and his stupid endless supply of cash, buying things like airplane tickets. This is going to be the longest nine days of my freaking life._

_**December 28**__: Explain how I'm supposed to concentrate on the construction of a major hospital complex outside of Port Angeles, when I'm only thinking about Trisha. _

_Here's a tally of the shit I've had to deal with:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet: 9_

_# of hours Apple cried before I let him out of his crate last night: 2_

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 8_

_**December 29**__: So, I had a revelation today when I started doing a chore around the house. Rachel asked me to clear out Billy's room. Trisha and I were fine in the smaller room but I knew that someday, we'd want more room and Billy's room really was bigger. Well, so I'm sitting in Billy Black's room, looking around at all the stuff that hadn't been touched in the four months since he passed away, when I came across a picture. It was honestly the first time I'd seen this picture and I was pretty sure I'd seen every single picture in the Black house. It was a normal picture, a man and a woman sitting on the very front porch of this house, the woman in a wedding dress and the man in a suit. I turned it over and looked at the back: Billy's Wedding Present to Me, Our First Home. It was delicate penmanship and I figured it must've been Sarah Black's. When I looked at t he picture, for the first time since Trisha had come back, I could see that as me and Trisha. Yeah, before today, since she'd been back, I'd __**wanted**__ that to be us, but I didn't know if it __**could**__ be us. But I looked at the picture, Billy and Sarah Black…that could be David and Trisha Uley. It could be us. _

_Here's the tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet: 7_

_# of hours Apple cried before I let him out of his crate last night: 1_

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 7_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 2_

_**December 30**__: I spent most of the evening after work continuing the remodel/clearing out/cleaning Billy's room. I made a few copies of the picture I found and kept one for Rachel and two others, one for her to send to Rebecca and one for her to send Jake. Then I put the original in a fancy wooden frame next to the bed. I'm picking up Rachel and Paul at the airport tomorrow. I'm hoping Rachel likes the changes and she said we'd go shopping for new bedding and shit that goes into a bedroom before Trisha got home, so she'd have a nice surprise. _

_Here's the tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet: 2_

_# of hours Apple cried before I let him out of his crate last night: 0—I didn't even try, dammit. I'm such a pussy, the pup started to whine and I let him out. He ran over to one of Trisha's t-shirts, circled and then laid down on it and fell asleep. Nice._

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 6_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 5_

_**December 31**__: Picked up Rachel and Paul at the airport. They looked happy, like they'd had a good time in Italy. Paul actually didn't look like he wanted to kill anyone, and he even helped an old lady get her luggage off the spinny-thingy. I brought them by the house first to look at the changes. Rachel really liked them and said we'd go shopping tomorrow, since there were supposed to be lots of sales. I'm happy as a fucking clam that I have to patrol tonight, otherwise I would be sitting at home and wishing Trisha was here. God, I miss that woman. On the upside, Apple is staying with Paul and Rachel since I won't be home tonight, meaning no piss stains on the carpet. Woo-fucking-Hoo!_

_Here's today's tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet: 3 (not to mention any he might do while at the Wise family homestead)_

_# of hours Apple cried before I let him out of his crate last night: 0-none-nada _

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 6_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 10—note to David: don't let the dog drink two bowls of water and then leave your boots out._

_**January 1**__: So, I figured out something else while I was doing all this work around the house. It's a little cheesy, I'll admit. But I know now that I can say it. When I say "it" I'm talking about those three words that I've been avoiding like the plague. Trisha's said them to me and I wanted to yell them at her because I know I feel the same way but I needed to __**know**__ know. And now all I wanna do is jump on a plane and go to Mexico and be with her. But I know I can't. I have to let her do this. I have to trust her. I can do that, right?_

_Here's the tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet:3 (that's an improvement)_

_# of hours Apple cried before I let him out of his crate last night: 0—I've abandoned the crate. Apple has started sleeping in the bed with me, as if I needed to be kept any warmer._

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 5_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 2_

_**January 2**__: Work was killer today. It was the first time I've had to go to the hardware store since Trisha's been gone. Her scent was still there and my body reacted. I almost had to go to the bathroom and take care of the problem with my "Wolf" before seeing Juarez and Mallory kiss, and wanting to puke. I can't wait for her to come home._

_Here's the tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet: 4_

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 4_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 3_

_**January 3**__: It hurts so much more this time, her being away. I need her more, come home, Trisha…_

_Here's the tally:_

_# of times Apple peed in/on/around the carpet:3 (that's an improvement)_

_# of days until Trisha comes home: 3_

_# of times Apple peed on my boots: 2_

_**January 4**__: I had dinner with Paul and Rachel and Mom and Dad tonight. It was a little awkward, but it was necessary. I had to have a conversation with everyone. It was probably the most interesting, yet threatening conversation, I've had with everyone._

Reading that journal entry brought me to that evening, when I guess I was ready to make it all legit, to tell my family and Trisha's, it was going to be different this time. We were deciding as grown ups that this was what we wanted. We were both happy, we both loved each other, and there was no changing that.

Things didn't go as smoothly as planned at this dinner at first. But I soon found myself letting any guard down that I had and just letting go.

"_So, um, the reason I asked you to come here today was because I wanted to talk to you for a minute about…" I trailed off._

_Dad smiled to me, and kinda nodded to tell me to go on. "It's okay, son. Just tell us."_

" _I, you know I've been staying with Trisha most of the time, and I wanted to kinda, I think if Trisha says it's okay, to kinda make it official that we're a couple. I love her. Like, I really love her. " I knew I had a pathetic grin on my face but I didn't care. Dad patted me on the back, Mom smiled. But the Wises. Paul didn't really do anything just watched me. It was Rachel that broke the silence._

"_And my daughter, does she feel the same way?" she asked._

"_She said it first, Rachel," I yelped._

_Paul stood up then, looking down at me. His eyes were intense and I felt like I did when I was a little kid and I'd tease Trisha. It always happened that the wolves would be coming in from patrol about that time, mainly my Dad and Paul. Paul always looked down at me like he was looking at me right now. Like I'd robbed a bank or eaten all his apple pie. Big, bad Paul Wise's heart belonged only to three women: his mother, his imprint/wife, and his daughter. He protected those three more than any three people on Earth, and when we were kids, and his little girl was the butt of our jokes or the person we hurt, Paul Wise would look at us like he was looking at me right now. Like he wanted me to feel pain, lots of pain. I swallowed really hard, and held onto the table._

"_What happened to that day, that day you stood in her yard and said you wished she'd never been born," Paul screamed at me._

"_I was mad. And she hurt me, Paul. I thought I'd feel better if I…" I tried to say back._

"_What? If you took any ounce of dignity she had left and threw it away. Everyone in this fucking town looked down on her, some people still do. I stood by that day without saying too much, but I won't stand by and watch you make an ass of her," Rachel stood to banging her fist on the table next to her husband. _

"_And what do you want me to do now?" I swallowed hard again._

"_I want you to promise me that you're never, ever going to fucking hurt my little girl again!" Paul leaned over so he was looking in my eyes. "She… she deserves to be loved," Paul's voice was lower, quieter and his breaths were steadying. _

_I thought for a second and then said what I should've said to Trisha, what I would say to Trisha the moment she stepped back on Washington soil. "I love her and I will love her more than I thought I ever could. I will protect her, I will be the best imprint that ever existed," I said it with conviction, like it was a firing squad in front of me, not Paul Wise, though at the moment it seemed like the same thing._

"_If I ever see her in so much as an ounce of pain, physical or emotional, I'll rip you apart one appendage at a time, starting with your favorite one below your belt. Do I make myself abundantly clear?" Paul's voice was near a whisper now._

_I nodded. "I won't hurt her ever again."_

_We finished dinner, Rachel and Paul presenting a united front together, both ready to beat the hell out of me if I screwed this up. Honestly, as scared as I was of Paul, I was terrified of Rachel, who glared a little at me all night. Before they left, Rachel pulled me aside._

"_So here's the deal, David. I know Trisha loves you and I'm glad to hear you return that love, but there are a few things I want you to promise me. Number one: she keeps her independence," I nodded to her. "Number two: You don't see her as just a babymaker, and finally, you don't spend the rest of your lives together, bringing up Mexico. She's apologized, she's working through it and she doesn't need you to make her feel bad about it. Your lives together, I hope, will be long, and she doesn't deserve to spend that time trying to continuously prove her love to you. Understood?" Rachel had me in a corner and my eyes were big._

"_Yes. Yes, I understand," I nodded and watched as they walked off._

After that night, that conversation, I knew I was ready to stop thinking about what might happen and just go for it. The last three days, I spent my time finishing our bedroom and keeping up Apple's potty training regiment, though it wasn't really getting that much better. I had completely remodeled the bedroom, new paint, new furniture. The walls were transformed from the old off-white to a crisp, green apple color. I recycled the bed that Billy had but decided on a new mattress set. Rachel's Christmas present to Trisha were the linens for the room, a new white bedspread and cream curtains with black accents and these cool little pillows with green and black and brown circles. It wasn't too girly, so I liked it. Mom bought new bedside tables for "Trisha" even though she knew they were mine too, assuming Trisha was okay with me kinda moving in permanently.

"You did good, Uley," Paul said, slapping me on the back.

Even Rachel nodded with a smile. "It's very Trisha. And…the bed, that's Dad's, right?"

"Yep. I touched up some the paint on it. The bathroom still needs some work, I removed most of the wheelchair accessible things but I wanted to get the bedroom finished before she got home," I ran my hand over one of the bed's four post.

"It's wonderful and she's really going to love it," Rachel said looking around the room. "Now, go get my daughter."

I chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

I decided on taking the 'Stang, knowing it was going to be the better car for the long drive. It wasn't a bad drive, my heart beating faster as I got closer to the airport and my fear sinking in. What if she didn't show? What if she decided to stay in Mexico? To make her life there…Would I go after her? Would I stay here and live my life wondering where the love of my life went? I hoped and prayed that this was only a precaution, coming up with solutions to the problem that scared the shit out of me, her not showing up.

I thought about it as I parked the car. I thought about it as I walked to the baggage claim area where we had agreed to meet, and I thought about it as I watched people trickle in and looking at the screen that said her flight had landed and debarked. She should be here and yet she wasn't. She didn't want me.

I turned to walk back out the door, trying my goddamn hardest not to freak out.

"David?" a voice said behind me as I pivoted quickly. There she was, my angel, my Dollface, how I'd missed her scent I didn't know and at this point, I didn't care.

I picked her up in my arms, pulling her to my chest and crashing my lips to hers. "I *kiss* missed *kiss* you," I said as she smiled into my lips.

"I missed you too and I love you so much," she kissed me again as I pulled her back from me to look in her eyes.

I thought about what I'd said to Paul and I knew those were the words I needed to say, the words she deserved to hear. I looked down into her beautiful doe eyes, her soft pink lips slightly parted. "I love you. I will love you more than I thought I ever could. I will protect and I will be the best imprint that ever existed."

Trisha's eyes were filled to the brim with happy tears and her smile melted my heart. She pulled me to her with such force I wondered if that was some sort of special Alpha-family, Black-gene that allowed my girlfriend to manhandle a wolf like no one else. "God, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," and she pulled my head down kissing me harder than I think she'd ever kissed me before.

We kept kissing, both in our own little world though I could hear people around us. "Must've been apart for awhile." Then, "Shit, someone's getting lucky tonight." To "Why don't you ever kiss me like that, Herb?"

I knew if we stayed like this, here in the baggage claim area, kissing like this, I would most definitely have to ignore any public indecency laws and fuck her right there in the middle of all those people. So, I decided it'd be best to pull away and I chuckled as Trisha whined at the loss of contact. "Come on, Dollface, everyone's waiting for us at home," I kissed her nose as she smiled.

Our hands stayed together the entire time we stood there, waiting for the spinny-thing to shoot the bags out. Occasionally, I'd have to lean down and give her a sweet peck on the lips. We got her bag, keeping our hands together even when we got to the car and I popped the trunk to put it in there.

We drove back to the reservation, hand in hand, talking about our nine days apart. I loved listening to my love talk about the little kids and her and all the nuns, not to mention that she brought me back a giant bottle of tequila. I told her I had a surprise for her when we got to the house, hoping she was going to love the room. We talked about Apple and Jesse and her parents. I noticed as we drove, she kept getting closer to me, scooting, scooting, scooting until she leaned up and kissed my jaw.

"I love you," I said to her.

"David," she whispered in my ear as we crossed over the reservation line. "You know that place in the woods just outside First Beach?" Trisha nibbled on my ear lobe a little, sucking on my neck every now and then.

"Uh-huh," I answered softly to her, puckering my lips.

"Drive there," her voice was lust filled and her wish was my command.

I pushed the gas pedal down harder, wondering if this was what Solace felt like every time he drove anywhere. I did my best to control myself, I could smell her arousal and felt my pants get tighter with every kiss and suck. I was just about ready to say fuck it and pull over on the shoulder of the road. Luckily, I didn't have to, the beach was in sight and I pulled into the wooded area. I pulled the brake up and turned the car off.

That must have been Trisha's cue because her little body flew at me, her lips attacked mine, and I fumbled with the seat, trying to move it back.

_HONK! HONK!_ I pushed her forward and her butt hit the car horn.

Her little hands found the neck of my t-shirt and she pulled, not up to get it over my head, she pulled so hard to the side that the shirt started to rip.

"I missed your chest," she said, moving her kisses down. I finished ripping the shirt for her and she moved down. She alternated with the kisses, sometimes soft and then rough and she found her comfort zone running her tongue down the middle of my chest.

It was amazingly quiet the turn on and it was my turn to get her out of her clothes. I pushed her back.

_HONK! HONK! _Her ass hit the horn again while I lifted her shirt off of her and she smiled down at me. While I was in the general area, I decided it would be best to just go ahead and remove the bra, unhooking it quickly and throwing it in the backseat before my lips found their home on her breasts.

"Oh, David," she moaned as I circled one of her nipples with my tongue. "I love you so much, I want you…" she trailed off and her hands flew to the button on my jeans undoing them before pulling the zipper down. See, one of the great things about being a wolf is that we really have little use for underwear. Apart from saving money on them, it also comes in quite handy for instances like now, when your "Wolf" needs to be freed. Trisha liked it, pulling me out the rest of the way while I went to work on her jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, and just to make it fair for the ride home, I ripped her panties off of her with a grin on my face. "That was hot," she leaned forward and whispered in my ear as I let out a chuckle.

"I love you, Trisha," I said to her again.

"I love you, too," she kissed my neck. "Will you fit in the backseat?"

I chuckled again, watching her shimmy out of her pants the rest of the way and hopping over the seat to lay down in the backseat. She was completely naked, exposed in everyway, and unlike the previous time we'd done this, she didn't seem self-conscious or hesitant in the least. So I pulled my jeans off, after I managed to kick my shoes away.

"I'm getting cold back here all alone," Trisha licked her lips and pulled up one of her legs. I let out a small growl, then dove into the backseat. "Much better." She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips very sweetly. "Is this okay?" She asked, running her foot up my leg.

"Only if you're okay with it," I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling it from under her and then kissing her again, this time making it deeper and more passionate. She tightened her hold on me, and I moved my kisses down her neck and stopping to suck on her collarbone.

"I want to," she whispered. "A lot." I settled between her legs, then kissed her lips again, deciding I wanted my own lips to stay there. I lined myself up with her entrance and she hitched one of her legs over my hip, closer to my chest. And it filled me with a need, the need to claim my imprint, to make her mine. I wanted to be soft and gentle but I pushed forward harder than I probably should've.

"AHH!" Trisha gasped.

I panicked as I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh, shit, did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, it feels good. Don't stop," Trisha bucked her hips up, keeping our lips locked. I thrust into her again and watched her eyes roll back a little as she moaned. "David…"

"Trisha," I kissed her lips then rested my own lips on her neck, sucking just below ear. "You feel so good…I missed you, I missed this, God…" I kept a steady thrust pattern, listening to Trisha's breathing and sounds.

"I missed you too, oh, oh, so much," she voice and sounds got louder. "More, David…" She pulled her legs up and pushed her pelvis down, so I could have a better angle as she shut her eyes. "Oh, uh, I…better…"

My legs were having difficulty finding a comfortable position, though I was more concerned with my dick at the moment. I decided we should try something new and without pulling out I flipped us on our sides, so we both lay on our sides. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Just relax," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her skin get goosebumps and I smirked while I pulled her free leg up almost to my shoulder.

Trisha let out a deep breath and almost whined as I pulled out and then pushed back in before I took my hand and put it in between us and pressed my thumb right onto her. "Shit, David!" she moaned and I felt her body tense, her breaths got wilder and she let out a loud howl as her walls clenched around me. Well, between the actual physical contact and the sounds coming from her mouth, I kissed her hard and felt my wolf-seed escape into her. I thrust a few more times, not really in control at the moment, while she bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't…we should've used a condom," I told her as I kissed her neck.

"It's fine, I took care of that aspect of this stuff, I have been for months," she smiled which I took to mean she was on the Pill. That was fine by me because being a wolf and having to get naked and phase at the drop of a hat, it wasn't likely I had a wallet nonetheless a condom.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked as I softened inside her and felt her pull up so I slid out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into me.

"Of course," she kissed my jaw.

I chuckled. "When I built this car, when I was doing the backseat and stuff, I always kinda hoped we'd get to do it here."

She giggled. "Nice to know your fantasies are that easy, it saves me the trouble of having to role play or wear funny costumes."

I closed my eyes, wrapped her up in my arms and held her tighter. "I love you, Trisha. Thank you for coming back to me."

"Always," she whispered. "Always."

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Thank you again for all your support! I was nominated for a Sparkle Award. I don't know who nominated me but Thank You! Please vote. It's for Keep Your Hands to Yourself in it's up for Best Angst.**


	19. Epilogue: A Reunion

**AN: I own nothing, no vampires are mine, no wolves, either. They either belong to SM or to Yay4Shanghai!**

**This is it! The last chapter of Trisha and David's imprint. **

**I have to say a big, big thank you to my beta, my friend, and the creator of this magnificent universe, Yay4Shanghai! She is awesome and without her, these stories wouldn't exist! Thank you for all your support and your encouragement throughout the story. **

**Also, big thanks to KupKakes09, augustblack, NataliaNicolette, and Ninadoll, for general awesomeness! Show them some love!**

**Thank you to all of you who have read this story faithfully and reviewed! You kept me going through all the bricks of writer's block. **

**I will be posting a new story, as well, called "Love You For Always." It's a Seth story, based in Ninadoll's universe from her story "How Wonderful Life is Now You're in the World." Please look for it and check it out.**

**There is also going to be an insight into Sarah and Jesse's lives to come.**

**And, finally, check out a story I'm helping KupKakes09 write called "Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf." It's an Embry story and it's sure to rock your socks! Thanks again!**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Epilogue: A Reunion**

**15 years later**

**Trisha's POV**

"Psst…" a little voice said in my ear. "Psst…Momma."

"I think Daddy's sick, he sure does make a lot of noise," another little voice said as I rolled over to see the little miniature me sitting on top of my husband's chest poking him and pulling on his eyelids as he snored away.

"Sammy, leave Daddy alone," I whispered, rubbing my eyes as I slowly woke up.

"Charlie and Cooper are up," the first little one smiled at me, a perfect Uley grin on her face.

"Go to the kitchen and I'll be there in just a second," I shooed the two little girls out of the room.

It was Saturday in the Uley house, our small three bedroom house that seemed to be bursting at the seams. It was going to be a busy day, every Saturday was really. It was the only day I had to devote fully to my family, my husband and my four little ones. The rest of the week was a flurry of academic activities, teaching third grade at the reservation school, seeing my girls in the evening in time to help with homework and make dinner. The truth of the matter was, in some ways, I had become that girl, the one I worried about becoming when David imprinted on me. But it was only in ways that I wanted. Everything that had happened in the last 15 years were things that I had wanted, even the surprises were things that I chose to deal with in certain ways.

After David and I reunited following my trip to Mexico, we spent four years as a couple, living together and working out the other little kinks we had in our relationship. We didn't talk about marriage until graduation from college got closer. We knew it would happen, that we wanted to be married, but David knew it was important to me have certain things for myself first, the most dire being my education. I had missed school more than I realized until I actually started attending it again. I majored in Elementary Education and graduated with honors in the normal four years, taking classes and working at the hardware store when I wasn't in school. It wasn't an easy time but the pride that I felt when I finished, was well worth the stress and late nights of the four years of college.

As a graduation present, Uncle Jake invited David and I to Italy. Both of us were hesitant at first, but we were assured that Ethan and Elena were elsewhere. It wasn't so much I was worried about seeing Ethan again, I still missed him, especially when I needed a friend outside of David and Mom. It was more a fear of the awkwardness of the situation. We went though and were welcomed by my uncle with open arms.

It was a great vacation, probably the best two weeks of my life to that point. We visited museums, things that were totally boring to David, but he sucked it up for me. We ate pasta and drank espresso and I nearly died laughing watching David's huge body try to drive a tiny, bright yellow Vespa. As we stood in St. Peter's Square, David gripped my hand and dropped to his knee, sliding a small diamond ring on my finger, telling me he had little more to offer than his last name and his heart, which I had held for so long, no matter what I said, it would always be mine. David and I returned to La Push, engaged with an extra souvenir, one we were oblivious to until almost two months after returning to La Push, when I stood in the bathroom with Anna waiting for the timer to go off and glaring at the plastic stick with two pink lines.

Within a period of two days, after finding out that I was pregnant, I saw one wolf and two former-wolves faint, something I didn't know was possible for wolves. And, as if Mark didn't hate me enough, he made sure to accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose and trapping David. I knew that any relationship I had with Mark before, would never exist again, I had broken it beyond repair, and while we might be cordial at birthday parties and holidays, things would never be like they were.

Four months after returning home, David and I were married on April Fools Day, my parents anniversary in a small ceremony in the front yard of our house, Grandpa Billy's house. I wore a lace gown, accommodating my growing baby bump, with Dad walking me down the aisle, not wanting to let me go when we reached David and his smile. Mom was my matron-of-honor, while Mark stood as David's best man, though he looked at me with disdain throughout the ceremony.

Nine months after the Italy trip, Sarah Emily Uley came into the world screaming her lungs out and into our hearts. From the moment we were told _she_ was a she, David started in overprotective Daddy mode, buying everything in the color pink he could find while also scaring away any little boy that tried to come close to me when I was pregnant. Sarah was her Daddy's princess and had him wrapped around her little finger from the first ultrasound. Not to mention that she looked so much like David, save her pouty lips and her doe eyes, those were all me, that my Dad said upon seeing her for the first time, "Poor kid, looks just like a Uley." He wasn't quite so nice the next day when Krys imprinted on his little princess.

When Sarah was two, after a drunken Halloween party at Helen's and a night of unprotected sex, we found out we were expecting our second little one, another girl, Samantha Rachel. Sammy was born at 30 weeks, premature but a fighter nonetheless. While Sarah was an Emily clone as far as personality went, Sammy was a Daddy's girl. For the first three months after she came home from the hospital, Sammy couldn't sleep anywhere but David's chest, his warmth keeping her comforted like the incubators at the hospital. Now, though she struggled with asthma and underdeveloped lungs, there were no other signs of her prematurity.

"Momma, can I help?" Sarah stood beside the bed again, her long brown hair pushed behind her ears. "Want me to wake Daddy up?" she giggled as I grabbed her and pulled her to lay next to be on the bed.

"Let's get Charlie and Coop to do it," I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes got wide as she hopped off the bed and scampered out of the room and I rolled over to watch David.

"Dollface, I love you," he groaned in his sleep. I leaned over to kiss him. It was only recently that he'd started wearing clothes to bed again and it had it's advantages and disadvantages. Disadvantages being surprise quickies were no longer an option and advantages being not having to worry about the kiddos seeing David naked.

"I love you too," I whispered, grabbing my house shoes from beside the bed.

Charlie and Coop or Charlotte and Cooper were the latest addition to the bustling Uley household. Twin girls born a little less than two years ago, who lived for the morning when they could slobber all over their Dad. And while David pretended it was annoying, I could tell by his smirk, he loved it.

I walked into the nursery, both girls standing up in their cribs, bouncing. "Momma, up!" Charlie said with her chubby arms up begging me to hold her.

"Come on, little one," I said, lifting her and putting her onto the floor.

"Momma, me too!" Cooper squealed. I picked her up and set her down next to her sister, who now had her arms up again for me to hold her. Charlie was the clingiest of all the girls. Sarah liked to be held and she liked to be around me, but Charlie had to know where I was at all time, screaming if she couldn't see me or David. It always made for interesting mornings when I dropped her off at Emily's everyday before school

I held Charlie on one hip while holding Cooper's tiny hand on the opposite side. "Wanna wake up Daddy?" I asked, Cooper tottering next to me giggling as we walked into the bedroom.

I put Charlie on the bed and then lifted Cooper to join her. "Daddy, up!" Cooper crawled to David's side, patting his cheek with her hand. "Up! Now! Up!" she bounced.

"Charlie, why don't you help her, sweetie?" I kissed her cheek as she turned to David, her little tiny bell voice ringing out.

"You get up, Daddy! We go to Annabewe's wedding!" she did the funniest thing, crawling to David and then hitting him hard on the stomach.

"Ugh!" David yelped as I laughed. "Shit that hurt!"

"Ooh, Daddy says bad words!" Sammy said from behind me. "Sarah, Daddy says bad words!"

"Daddy always says bad words," Sarah shook her head as David sat up and pulled Charlie to him.

"Why you wanna hurt Daddy, Charles?" David asked leaning up again the headboard.

"Daddy no get up," she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, well, you don't have hit Daddy," David patted her back.

I stood back and watched my daughters crawl all over their Dad and knowing that today wasn't going to be an easy day for David. Today was a special Saturday, a wedding for the wolf-circle as Brady was marrying his imprint, Annabelle, after loving her in so many different ways for 25 years. Today, Ethan was going to be there, it was honestly the first time we would have the chance to see him since the day he left, a thought that resulted last night in two long sessions of lovemaking, trying to convince David physically that I was his and there was nothing to worry about. It was sure to be an interesting day.

Just like their personalities, my daughters' fashion preferences were different and unique. Sarah was insistent on a ruffled black dress, while Sammy, who would've actually preferred no dress, wore a pretty cobalt blue jumper with a white undershirt. The twins were dressed in dresses of black and white and I sat them all on the couch in the living room to take a picture before running up to get dressed myself.

"You look handsome as ever," I whistled as David stood at the mirror trying to tie his tie.

"This blows," he groaned. "I hate having to get dressed up."

I giggled while I slipped my heels on. "I know, but just think. One day, you'll get to get dressed up for your daughter's wedding."

"Grr…" David growled.

"See? Now today's not so bad," I said, kissing his cheek.

We finished getting dressed, moving our caravan of daughters to the car, David trembling ever so slightly and trying hard not to phase, something he had stopped doing about ten years ago, but still had to control.

"You don't have to be nervous," I told him as he strapped the twins into their car seats. "I love you, David. I married you, and tonight, when the wedding's over, I'm not coming home with anyone but you and our girls." I knew he needed reassurance that this wasn't going to turn into a fiasco and while at first I contemplated not going to the wedding, Jesse, the now eighteen year old college student, madly in love with her imprint, begged me to go. And just like when she was little, it was hard to deny her anything.

"I know, I just worry," David sighed before opening the door for me to get in the car.

The wedding was beautiful, and throughout it, I watched as Ethan beamed with pride as his baby sister exchanged vows with her imprint. When the ceremony was over, the final pictures taken, we made our way to the reception.

"Girls, why don't you go play with your cousins?" Mom said, pointing to the Wahalla children on the dance floor. They were beautiful children, all with names that started with an 'E.' Two girls and a boy, Emmett, Emilia, and Evangeline, all three the perfect combination of Ethan and Elena. Sammy looked at me, questions in her eyes. Sarah was dancing with Krys, but Sammy was more than anxious to play with her cousins.

"Will Elena be okay with that?" I asked Aunt Nessie.

"Of course, sweetie. Why wouldn't she? They _are_ family," she smiled.

"Just don't get dirty," I kissed Sammy's cheek as she ran off.

"Emmie! Wait up!" Sammy called after the middle Wahalla child. It was noticeable to me that Ethan wasn't there.

"He's in the house. You should go see him," Kim said behind me watching me search for him.

David and I each held one of the twins and I looked at him. "Let's go see him," I said as David groaned but complied, following me as we walked into the house.

And there he was, his back to us, looking out over the wooded area from the high windows. I could tell, even from the back he was as handsome as ever. David squeezed my hand, more for his own security than mine. "Remember who I married and who I'm going home with," I whispered, very low. David nodded and grinned.

"Ethan," I said so softly I wasn't actually sure if he would hear. But he did and he slowly turned around.

"I hadn't smelled that scent in so long I wasn't sure if my nose was deceiving me," Ethan smiled as he looked at me. "Wow, looks like you've been busy," he pointed to the sleeping baby in my arms, walking to meet us.

"This is number three," I said nodding to Charlie who was cradled in my arms, sleeping away. "And that's number four," I nodded to Cooper who was sucking on David's shirt collar.

"Names?" Ethan asked as he got closer and Cooper dropped David's collar and smiled at Ethan.

"This is Cooper and that's Charlie," David said, his face no longer a glare.

"They are girls, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, Charlie is Charlotte," I said, rocking the baby.

Cooper reached her arms out for Ethan and he looked at David for the okay to take her. David reluctantly released her to him. "Hello, beautiful," Ethan said, Cooper flashing another grin and giving a sloppy kiss on his cheek, her newest talent acquired after watching Sarah continually kiss Krys on the cheek, much to David's chagrin. "So, um, come have a seat," Ethan said.

David reached over to take Charlie from me, holding her tightly to his chest as she slept. We followed Ethan to the couch, sitting across from him as Cooper kept playing with his hair or his shirt. "How are things?" I asked, making the first move so to speak.

"Great, did you get a chance to see Elena? I know she'd want to see you. We're expecting our fourth," Ethan bounced the baby. Somehow, I doubted Elena wanted anything to do with me.

"Not yet, but I'll look for her when we leave," I smiled at him. Ethan hadn't changed a bit, literally. He was exactly the same, he hadn't aged a day, and while David and I both had age lines and the beginnings of grey hairs, Ethan was perpetually young.

"So, four kids, huh?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"All girls, even the damn dog is a girl," David grumbled. I giggled thinking about the dog in question. When Apple had passed away after living a long 12 years, I was hesitant to get another dog, but Sarah was insistent. David and I were both against it, until Krys showed up with the Weimaraner puppy that Sarah had already named Pumpkin, it being close to Halloween and all, and we welcomed Pumpkin into the family.

"A man's man gets stuck with all that estrogen and pink stuff," Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, I'm dreading the teenage years," David groaned, shaking his head.

"Let's hope they're not anything like us when we were teenagers," Ethan laughed and I joined in as David kinda chuckled.

"Momma? Daddy? Did you see Emmie? We're playing hide and seek and she's really good at it," Sammy said as the door opened. "Poppy keeps growling at Krys though. He and Sarah are dancing."

I giggled, waving for Sammy to come over to us, and thinking about my Dad already protecting Sarah from any impure actions of the imprint. "This is Sammy," I said, introducing her. "Sammy, this is Momma and Daddy's old friend, Ethan."

"Nice to meet ya, mister," she said. "Are you a wolf too?"

"Yep," Ethan nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"This is Annabelle's brother," I told Sammy as she nodded.

"I know, they kinda smell alike," Sammy grinned. "When can I change?" She pulled on her dress.

"What do you mean they smell alike?" I asked her, she shouldn't be able to pick up on that, even if she was going to wolf-out, she wouldn't until she was older and it wasn't something I particularly wished on my daughter.

"Chill, babe. She heard me say it," David answered.

"Momma, Poppy and Gramps keeping picking on Krys and it's not very nice," Sarah said from the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Did you tell Queenie and Mimi?" I asked, the family dynamics of Mom and Dad now being Queenie and Poppy and Sam and Emily being Gramps and Mimi were quite amusing to watch.

"No. I wanna go home though. They're being mean," Sarah's bottom lip quivered as I looked at my husband with pleading eyes.

David looked at me, his head cocked to the side in question. I nodded as he stood. "Sarah, let's go get you guys in the car. Can you hold Cooper's hand?" Sarah was already there taking her little sister from Ethan.

"You must be Ethan," she said sweetly. "I've heard lots about you. You're very handsome."

"Thank you," Ethan chuckled. "Don't let your Daddy hear you say that."

David waited for Sarah and Sammy who both held Cooper's hands as they walked out of the room. It was just Ethan and I left now and an awkward silence sat in.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

I smiled. "More than I really knew I could be. You?"

"More than I think is humanly possible," Ethan returned my smile.

"I'm sorry for everything I did, for causing you so much heartache, for running you off from your home," I said as tears started to well in my eyes.

Ethan closed the space between us, getting up from his seat to sit next to me. He took my hand in his and turned me to look at him. "It wasn't just you, Ray. I love my life with Elena, sure I would've loved to have been here with my family for certain things, but life just didn't have that in the cards for me. I had so many opportunities I never even knew I wanted before her."

"I know, and I just wish I wasn't the elephant in the room. She's my cousin and she doesn't even want to say anything to me," I said, holding myself together.

"She probably would if you gave her a chance. You have to think of it like this, for so long, everything in our relationship she thought I was comparing to everything I had with you. And I didn't, the love I feel for her is so much different, more than anything, you know?"

"I know. Ethan, you know you will always hold that special place in my heart. I'm grateful for everything we shared, all those years that you were my best friend and I'm happy that everything has worked out like it has," I sat up straighter.

"I guess imprinting's not so bad, huh?" Ethan grinned and I nodded back to him.

"I guess not," my words were genuine and I struggled with the thought that more than twenty years ago I cursed the imprint. Looking back at it now, it made my life complete. We sat in silence before I reached over and hugged him. "Thank you, Ethan, for loving me like you did."

"Thank you for letting me go, Ray," Ethan whispered before pulling away.

"David's waiting so I better go. You and Elena should come over tomorrow, we can have a barbeque," I said, knowing David would be thrilled shitless to share his meat with his former enemy.

"I'll talk to Elena and give you a call later," he answered.

"Bye, Ethan," I started to the door.

"Good bye, Trisha," Ethan said as I slipped through the door and headed out.

"Thanks," a voice said to my side as I stopped on the porch. "For what he said, for letting him go."

I turned to the youthful voice, the perfect woman standing on the porch, her beautiful curls and bright eyes, her smile was so sweet. "Elena," I said softly. She played with the ring on her finger, her wedding ring.

"Family is so important, Elena, so if you could not hate me, I would—" she cut me off.

"You have your love and I have mine, I know it's not easy to let someone you loved that much go, but I'm thankful you did," Elena spoke eloquently and I walked over to join her.

"It's funny, huh, how things go? Maybe we can be the family we could've been," I smiled.

"I'd like that. I think our kids like playing together," she giggled hugging me. "Grandpa Billy would like this."

I released her and nodded, telling her to come over the next day with Ethan for lunch. I knew the girls would love to see them and I would love to catch up with my cousin. I said my final goodbyes to her before climbing in the seat next to David in the Ford Flex. He took my hand and held it, kissing my knuckles as Sammy and Sarah went on about their cousins, dresses and boys and not wanting anymore baby sisters.

When we got to the house, three of the four little ones were fast asleep and we carried them to their rooms and then I helped Sarah get ready for bed, brushing her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead before turning off the light and watching her tired eyes sag.

I gently shut the door and listened as David talked to Krys in the kitchen about how it wasn't okay or normal for him to sleep outside Sarah's room. Quite hypocritical since David did it for years with me. I gave one final check on the girls before heading to the bedroom, changing into my nightgown.

"How's number five?" David said into my ear as he slid his hand from behind to rest on my belly, kissing my neck lovingly. My stomach was still flat and unless you knew I was pregnant, you certainly couldn't tell. This one, like the other four, wasn't planned or expected, but we would take it.

"Making Mommy very emotional," I rested my hands on top of David's, holding them there. I turned in David's arms to face him, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too," he said. "Thanks for choosing me."

"Will you be okay if Elena and Ethan come over tomorrow?" I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter his hands sliding to rest on my rear end.

"Yep, if that's what you want," David said, lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I do. I want the girls to know their cousins. I want to know Elena," I kissed him as he walked backwards to the bed and laid me down, sitting back on his knees to take his shirt off and kicking his shoes to the side. I raked my fingers down his chest, stopping at his belt and gently unbuckling it. Fast and hard had its place, but this was the way I like sex with David, gentle, loving, and full of life.

"I love you so much," David said, kissing my lips and slowly pulling my panties down off of me, pushing my gown up and placing a warm, wet kiss on my stomach.

"You are the best husband and father anyone could want."

His forehead met mine as I hugged him. "You, our girls, you all are my everything." He pushed into me softly and slowly. I moaned and arched my back at the sensation, his lips feverishly kissing me as he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked, not wanting my daughters to walk in on us, for their sake and ours.

"Yep," David groaned. "Ugh…can I keep…going?"

I nodded as he kissed harder and he moved in and out, my muscles tensing and releasing. The most amazing thing about anytime David and I made love being how perfectly our bodies seemed to fit together, and while there some that might prefer more complicated and intense positions, nothing felt better than the good, old missionary.

"You have to…first," David groaned and I reacted by wrapping my legs tighter for one more thrust of his pelvis.

"Oooohhhh!"My walls clenched and my back arched up harder.

"So perfect…" David shuddered until I felt him release and then collapse on top of me.

"Perfect ending to the perfect day," I whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," David slipped out of me and rolled over onto his side of the bed. I curled into his side, and kissed his chest, falling asleep to his warmth and enough love to last us a lifetime.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Final AN: Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the finale!**


End file.
